SDP VOL 1 (Book Earth & Lightning)
by tsukikami02
Summary: 3 years later after the defeat of Arkosaurus and The Space Pirates. Love will blossom for Cera and Miku with a surprise encounter of their childhood. However something goes wrong when the dinosaur elements starting to go out of control. Join our heroes on an adventure where we'll learn the secret of Cera's past and the birth of Secret Dinosaurs.
1. Prologue: Secret Dinosaur Kingdom

**Prologue: Secret Dinosaur Kingdom **

After Arkosaurus, his minions and the Space Pirates defeat, Saurus City is back to living in peace thanks to the help of the D Team, Alpha Gang along with everyone's family and friends but most importantly, their most important and precious leader, Cera O' Sauria.

Everything is working out smoothly for everyone, except for the Dino Village that's in ruins.

**(MEANWHILE AT THE ABANDONED DINO VILLAGE)**

The survived leader of Dino Village, Gaffer Miku was doing an important meeting with the chosen Secret Dinosaurs; Theo Therizinosaurus, Magnus Megalosaurus, Crystal Cryolophosaurus, Panchy Pachycephalosaurus, Pawpawsaurus Family and Deinonychus Trio.

All the Secret Dinosaurs gather around and follow Gaffer Miku into a secret location behind a huge waterfall where the Deinonychus trio always did their ninja training.

Through the waterfall lies a secret passageway. After walking for a while, they stop at an empty dark space but their rainbow aura acts as lights to illuminate.

"Now, everyone. I gather all of you here for a very important role." Gaffer Miku said to the Secret Dinosaurs.

The Secret Dinosaurs listen carefully.

"Since the Dino Village's still in progress of rebuilding after being in ruined from the first war, I want to show you all a new world of me ." Gaffer Miku announced.

"A new world...?"

"... Of leader...?"

The Secret Dinosaurs started to feel nervous.

"Yes. I've chosen all of you as guardians of the dinosaur element." Gaffer Miku continue as he fly on each of their heads as his staff glow.

"Theo, because you're a herbivore and a Dinosaur that moves slowly like the plants that grow from time to time. I name you 'Guardian of Grass'". Theo glow green and the symbol of Grass appear from where he stands.

"Magnus, your previous nature of violent are just like fire and you're the first largest named Carnivore. I name you 'Guardian of Fire'". Magnus glow Reddish-orange and the symbol of Fire appear.

"Crystal, you're calm and swift with a flow when moving is just like the water itself. You're also a Dinosaur born from the coldest region of earth, so I name you 'Guardian of Water'". Crystal glow blue and the symbol of Water appear.

"Panchy, your blinding light shines on your dome-head, you're like a strong fighter that protects others and oneself like a piercing spear. I name you 'Guardian of Lightning'". Panchy glow yellow and the symbol of Lightning appear.

"Peter, Paul and Pearl, because you were originally an Earth dinosaur before becoming a Secret because of Maia's help. But, your love powers are reflecting like the planet Earth itself. It carries the life of every living being it lives on. So I name you the family, 'Guardians of Earth'". The 3 glow purple and the symbol of Earth appear.

"Last but not least, Dino, Dano and Sue. I give my thanks to the 3 of you for being Maia's side throughout all this time and became her partner. You 3 are just like the wind. No matter where she goes, you all will always watch over her. I name you 3 'Guardians of Wind'". The 3 glow light blue and the symbol of Wind appear.

The symbols all glow bright and the ground shines in the same order as the stone plates, except for the center. After the light died down...

"Gaffer Miku, what should we do now?" Crystal ask.

"Come. Follow me." Gaffer Miku then shine bright as he point his staff on the wall... revealing a door. The door could fit all the dinosaurs to go through.

"What is this...?" Magnus.

"This door will lead us to my world... Where your special secret powers will put to good use." Gaffer explain calmly.

"But wait, I just realized something, what about the center piece?" Theo realized.

Gaffer Miku glide and float above in the air. "Well Theo, the 7th element will represent the most powerful being for the role. 'She' will be the bridge that represents our connection between humans and dinosaurs...until she's coming-of-age." Gaffer Miku said referring the "She" he's thinking about.

"She?" The Secret Dinosaurs were curious to know who 'she' is.

But they have an idea who could it be when they saw how Gaffer Miku acts. The Secret Dinosaurs all trust him because their leader is wise and he's the one who took care of them before the first war between the Space Pirates.

"Come, let's go and I'll tell you all what to do." Gaffer Miku said his last words as he and the 10 rainbow dinosaurs follow behind him through the Secret Door that lead them all to their destiny.

**XXX**

**HI! This is the sequel after Dinosaur King: The Rise of Arkosaurus. Here is where the heroes in teenage age will take their new adventure.**

**I've based this story just for the Secret Dinosaurs since they didn't get much action other than Therizinosaurus and Cryolophosaurus. This story is inspired after I watched "Frozen 2" and "Barbie in the Secret Door".**

**This is only the introduction. After I'm done with the first fanfic: Dinosaur Family, I'll continue on this one.**

**P.S Some characters won't be appearing.**

**UPDATED 16 MAY 2020**


	2. Reborn Kingdom of Dainason

**Reborn ****Kingdom of Dainason**

**(3 YEARS LATER, DINO VILLAGE)**

With all the Secret Dinosaurs and their Elder Microraptor leader's working together, they finally complete the new Dino Village, exactly how it was during Gaffer Miku's time. Gaffer Miku renamed it "The Kingdom of Dainason".

The revived Kingdom of Dainason's Dino Village have new orphan dinosaurs(secretly from Maia who revived and the Periwinkle family without anyone knowing) with special powers given by Gaffer that'll allow them to change from chibi to adult form as they wish including using moves without any human assistance exactly like only the Secret Dinosaurs did except without any rainbow aura.

The new Dino Village's Kingdom of Dainason has 3 lands, 2 dinosaur elements on 2 while the last one is home to the fire dinosaurs.

The normal dinosaurs all work together to live and protect their own lands with a Secret Dinosaur guardian of their respective attribute.

The sea that surrounds the land of fire dinosaurs are assigned to the water dinosaurs with Crystal Cryolophosaurus as their water guardian while the fire land has Magnus Megalosaurus as the fire's guardian.

The last 2 lands has Grass and Wind with Theo Therizinosaurus and Deinonychus Trio on the "Windy Plains" while the other has Lightning and Earth with Panchy Pachycephalosaurus and Pawpawsaurus Family on the "Hills of Sparks".

Finally for the finishing touch, Maia(who came with the Elder Microraptor to check on things) was together with Gaffer Miku using his brown magic staff, they found his partner's old castle home in the Windy Plains' forest where Saura first took him in her care and spent their lives together.

"I never knew there's an old castle like this. It's amazing." Maia wow at the castle's appearance.

"Oh how it brings back so many memories." Gaffer Miku sigh as he fly despite his old age all around the castle recalling the many favorable times he last spent with his best friend and partner while Maia follow behind him.

While they were looking around, the Elder Microraptor found an old portrait of his partner, Saura and himself on her shoulder in their adult times wearing an elegant white and blue dress. She has a crown on her head. The crown is a six-pointed star with each colors of the rainbow on each side while from the flower to the other side of the crown shows like a trailway of a shooting star decorated in pearls.

"Is that Ancestor Saura? She looks different from the last portrait in the mansion." Maia said at the new different portrait of her Ancestor.

"I remember this. This is the time Saura was made the new queen passed down from Queen Saffira, our previous ruler." Gaffer Miku recalled.

"Really?! She's now the queen?!" Maia said in shock. She knew her Ancestor was a princess before. But now as a queen must be really a huge surprise for Maia to take in.

Gaffer Miku explained from what he had remembered so far. The previous Kingdom of Dainason said that the ruler of Dinosaurs have always been Queen Saffira. Since Saura wasn't really royalty by blood but something Queen Saffira gave her as title of princess because of Saura's gift regarding dinosaurs but later he found out that that's really not the case. It must be something more than that. He heard stories that Queen Saffira had a daughter once a long time ago but then something happened to the child he couldn't quite figure out.

Ever since Queen Saffira died, she prayed to the Rainbow Goddess to make Gaffer into a leader of dinosaurs as the Elder until a new ruler will take over her place as queen and work together with her side. Furthermore, to his shock it turns out that his best friend Saura was made to be queen after she turn 17 years old despite the fact that she's not really royalty. However for Saura, she was happy on the inside because of something the queen told her before her last breath.

But now that Gaffer Miku as the Dinosaurs' leader with long life thanks to the gift from the Rainbow Goddess made him live until this time after his time with Saura ended and her descendants ruling until one of them left the Kingdom to go see the world and the land was sealed off, it's time that this new Kingdom of Dainasan has its own princess till-to-be queen with the help from his descendant, Miku Microraptor belonged to Cera O' Sauria to continue the legacy of royalty since Maia already refused to be the new queen because she has her own family and her smart, beautiful daughter, Cera to spend her time with.

"Now that's a lot to take in. But since Cera has done so much for everyone during the first war saving both humans and dinosaurs, I just know she and Miku will be wonderful Rulers one day of Dainason." Maia said recalling everything from the people of the D Resistance and her family. "But let's Cera and Miku decide, alright? After all they're still young with their life living as teenagers."

"Of course, Maia. Until the time has come for them to be ready. Remember, no one must know about this, only you, Mister Lunensis and the Periwinkles can know about this." Gaffer Miku said the promise.

"What about Cera and Miku?"

"I'll be the 1 to tell them when the time comes."

Maia promise and nod as Gaffer Miku led her the way to the exit door which is also the entrance to the Kingdom.

"Until we meet again. Goodbye." The door close and Maia left to go back home to her mansion where her family awaits for her return.

**(MEANWHILE)**

After Maia left and with no one around, 3 silhouettes were hiding in a cave. There were 2 men and a woman.

One man is an old man in a chair with white hair and grey eyes. He had a long-pointed nose and dressed in a black uniform with red collars and a purple ascot. On his head has some strange yellow helmet device with white wires.

The other man has black spiky hair and dresses like a black Chinese clothes and his hand have sharp claw-like attached. He even wears a white mask.

The woman is pretty with long light grey hair and light blue eyes. She wears a black winter Russian clothes with purple assets and a Russian hat with a butterfly in the center.

"Yes, looks like we've finally found what we're looking for." The old man said as he look at the scanner in his hands as it beeps loudly.

"It is, isn't it Master Baron Von Blackraven?" The woman said as she smirk while the man with the claw just chuckle.

"It is! The secret land that has the history of royal dinosaurs I've been searching my whole life! My 5 years of imprisonment will not go to waste for I shall take over the world!" The old man now named Baron Von Blackraven shouted.

"Olga! Kowloon! In the name of BR Brigade, we will rule the Dino world!"

"Yes sir, Master Blackraven!"

**XXX**

**Here it is, the first chapter of the sequel! I hope you all enjoy it, especially the main antagonist from Fossil Fighters!**

**The name Saffira ****comes from the Yugioh card, Saffira, Queen of Dragons. I choose that since dragons and dinosaurs are sort of similar in appearance but in different origins. **

**Respond to Reviews,**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks and for letting me use some of my own characters from the first story, Dinosaur Family.**

**Sadly Brontikens have to be left out since he's living peacefully with his own herd along with the other Space Pirates' former dinosaurs in Dinosaur Valley. As for the D Team and the others, who knows. Just keep reading and find out.**

**I hope you enjoy this and the last chapter from Dinosaur Family.**

**Guest**

**No thanks. Just use your imagination instead.**

**Anonymous**

**It's nice... But I'll think about it.**

**Unknown**

**That is true... But I'm leaving the Space Pirates' dinosaurs out of it.**

**I have other plans for Erwin. The Deinonychus trio were chosen by Gaffer Miku himself so he had a good reason for it.**

**Maybe. Just find out soon. **

**UPDATED** **28 AUGUST 2020**


	3. Happy Sweet 16 Birthday!

**Happy Sweet 16 Birthday!**

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

"Huh? Did you hear that, Miku?" Cera said to the Microraptor on her shoulder.

"I think... I did...?" Miku chirp.

Cera and Miku were staring out the window from their bedroom. Cera grows up into a mature girl of teenager years. Her red hair has grown longer reaching to her hips, her forelocks framing her face reach to her chest while her bangs parted in the middle. Her breast even develop a growth. Looking full view of Cera, she becomes more beautiful both outside and inside.

"Oh well, never mind." Cera shrug off the feeling as she and Miku head downstairs to go see Maia, Cera's mother.

It's been 3 years since the Arkosaurus incident and the friends of the past all return to their respective times. Now everything went back to normal like nothing had ever happened.

As the Secret partners head to the dining room, they found themselves in a shocking view! A giant 4-layered cake on the dining table.

"Wow! Look at this really big cake! They're almost the size of a Dinosaur!" Cera and Miku awed at the gigantic cake.

"Hehe. I took 5 whole days to make it. Your birthday is today, right? I was thinking of making this cake as fast as I could during those 5 days so we could celebrate." Cera's mother, Maia said as she whip the cream in a bowl with a smile on her face. "Did you send all the invitations?"

Cera nod and smile at her lively mother. Deep down inside, she was the one who saved her from death without her knowing. Cera and Miku were proud of themselves. Because of their action, both of them including Cera's father, Lunensis are now happily living together... well as for Erwin Eoraptor, he's still in a Secret attribute instead of his normal Wind attribute. Despite the fact that Maia was saved, Erwin still decided to be altered by Lunensis in order to be stronger so that he'll be a good battle partner.

"Mom, you made this big cake all by yourself?"

"Yes I did. Never underestimate the power of a mother. After all, this is the moment when you're turning sweet 16. So of course I'm putting my entire being making this cake for your special day." Maia said surprisingly happy despite baking for days.

Just then the door open with a man and Purple Eoraptor walking to the dining room.

"I'm home! Woah, look at the size of this cake!" Lunensis exclaim.

"Dad! You're home!"

"Dear, welcome home!

Lunensis and Erwin said their welcoming back home to his wife and teenager daughter.

"Hehe. I'm home, Cera... Maia." Lunensis walk up to his wife and they kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home." Maia smile.

Lunensis then hug his daughter, Cera. "Oh Cera. Look how grown-up you are now... And to you too, Miku."

"Thanks, Dad." Cera said and Miku chirp at Erwin.

"Ah! No, no. I have to keep whipping the cream until it foams. Excuse me, I have to finish decorating the cake." Maia hurrily went back to the kitchen and finish the cake leaving her husband and daughter having their chat.

"Oh, that's right. Your birthday is coming up tonight, right?" Lunensis realized.

"Yes."

"How would you like to bring your friends from the past to come too?" Lunensis suggest.

"Eh, really? Can I?"

"Yes. Your birthday is the most important day to celebrate your birth. I'm sure you thought about just once that you would like them to come to our future time and celebrate it... After all they've done for you, right?"

Cera did thought long about it. Ever since that time after she got her memories back after saving the D Team's time from the Cosmos Stone's destruction, returning to her true time to restore its glory and saving her world again from Arkosaurus incident... She did thought that once, just once she wanted them to celebrate her birthday in her time. She did celebrate her 12th birthday from the D Team's time... but this time she could at least let them come to her time and celebrate it together.

Lunensis sensing what Cera's thinking, he then ask. "Shall we do it?"

"Yes! Please Dad!"

**XXX**

**(D TEAM'S TIME) **

Meanwhile in the past at the D Team's time, Reese was doing her work as usual while Dr. Spike Taylor work with Dr. Owen in China. Max and Zoe in teenager age were looking at the photo album reminiscing their childhood in the D Lab. They come to a stop at the photo of them with Rex, Cera and their chibi dinos celebrating Cera's 12th birthday.

"How nostalgic." Max said.

"Yeah, this is where we celebrated Cera's birthday." Zoe said.

**BEEP BEEP**

The D Lab's computer beeps surprising the teenagers and the grown up Reese.

"Oh, look like there's an incoming call from the future!" Reese said in shock as Max and Zoe rush forward.

"Really?!"

"From the future?!

"Let me see... Oh! Well well, looks like we have 2 incoming calls from both Rex and Cera!" Reese smile.

"From Rex..."

"And Cera?!"

Reese open both calls and up coming both Rex and Cera's faces from the screen.

"Hi guys! It's been 3 years, hasn't it?" Rex said.

"Hi Max! And to you too Zoe!" Cera smile.

"It's Rex! ... and Cera too!"

"So what brings you both to call at the same time?" Reese said.

"Actually it's Cera who has a surprise for us and she called me first to get in touch with you guys." Rex explained that Cera got in contact with him first to inform him to call together to get the call straight to Max and Zoe.

"Oh... I see."

"So what's the news?"

"Is there something going on wrong?"

"Actually no, there isn't. The reason why I call you guys was..." Cera then began to explain.

A MOMENT LATER)

"WHAT?!" The whole D Team all shriek in surprise.

"You're inviting us to your birthday party in the future?!" Rex exclaim.

"Yes I do. I really miss you all and just this once I would like you all to come to my time to celebrate my 16th birthday."

"Wow, that means we could go to Cera's future again!" Max said.

"That means we could get to see our dinos again! Oh how I can't wait!" Zoe clap her hand together with the fact that they'll be reunited with their partners and old friends.

"Is it alright with your family and the others?" Rex ask.

Cera just nod with a smile. "Of course. After all don't you all wanted to see the new things happening in my time?"

"Well... That is true."

The D Team wanted to go to the future and see the changes happening in Cera's time after the end of Arkosaurus and the Space Pirates.

Suddenly, Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang intercept.

"Did you say... New things?!" Dr. Z yell.

"Dr. Z!" The D Team said in surprise.

"If there are new things happening to my Dinosaur Kingdom, you have to bring the Dinosaur King along too. So as the Alpha Gang too!" Dr Z continue.

"Yeah and where Dr. Z goes..." Zander start.

"The Alpha Gang goes too!" Ed finished.

"Don't forget me, the people there would probably wanted us to make a reunion appearance of me." Ursula grin.

"Oh great, the Alpha Gang too." Max sigh.

"The old lady too." Zoe sigh too and said the usual line that makes Ursula irritated.

"Grr... How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not an old lady?! Even as a teenager, you twerps never change!" Ursula snap.

"I see everyone never change." Cera chuckle.

"Anyway, you red-haired girl. If you're bringing those 'friends' of yours to the future for your so-called birthday party... You better not leave us out of the fun!" Dr. Z point at Cera.

"Yeah, I love birthday parties. Especially when I get to eat cake!" Ed said.

"Ed's always love to eat birthday cakes." Zander point out.

"So... What do you say, kid? Because if you don't, I won't be giving their beloved dinosaur cards to them." Dr. Z threatened holding the Triceratops, Carnotaur and Parasaurolophus cards.

"Ah, it's Chomp, Ace and Paris!"

Cera sigh at the arrogant doctor. "Sigh! Alright then fine. You and the Alpha Gang are invited to my birthday party too."

"Yes!" The Alpha Gang cheered.

"But!" Cera stop them with a glare. "If you people dares do anything to ruin my birthday party, I'm going to feed you guys to the hungry ferocious dinosaurs as punishment! Do you understand?" Miku flared her wings and hiss at them.

The Alpha Gang froze in terror and felt a chill down their spine at the red hair teenage girl's threat. Even the D Team were terrified.

"Y-Yes! We understand!"

"I see Cera's never changed herself." The D Team comment.

"Alright then, it's settled. I'm opening the portal right now. Prepare yourself now everyone." Cera's line cut off and a portal appear in 2 times.

**XXX**

"Well looks like another time trip to the future has come." Max said.

"I can't wait. Let's go!" Zoe said.

"I'll tell Dr. Taylor and the others what happened. Just leave it to me." Reese reassure. "Oh don't forget these." She show them the new improved D Watches.

"Our D Watches?" Max said.

"I've updated your watches to add more function other than communication. You'll figure out soon."

"Thanks Reese."

Max and Zoe put on the D Watches as they hold hands and run towards the portal.

As for Rex, he and Dr. Z along the 3 members of the Alpha Gang first grab their, devices and dinosaur cards.

"Jonathan, I'll leave you in-charge here while I'm gone." Rex said to his Android butler.

"As you command, Master Rex." Jonathan bow.

After saying their goodbyes, the 5 of them run towards the portal and off towards to the future.

**XXX**

**(CERA'S TIME)**

At the old D Resistance HQ, Cera, Miku and the Lightning captain, Raina were in the portal control room. The portal out came the D Team and Alpha Gang!

"Woah! Now that's teleporting!"

"It has been a long time since we did it."

The past friends all sigh to finally out of the portal and came face to face with the future ones.

"HI guys, and welcome!" Cera said invitingly.

"Cera!" Max, Rex and Zoe all give Cera a big group hug.

"Oh how much have you grown." Zoe said.

"So did you guys! You 3 all look so great. We're all teenagers now." Cera comments.

The 4 friends all laugh to once again see each other again. Even captain Raina who shed tears to see her leader all happy together with the D Team.

"Ah, so even the Alpha Gang is here." Cera release from the hug and said her welcome to them.

"Yeah, you too." Dr. Z scoff while the 3 henchmen just gave an awkward laugh.

After welcoming them, Cera and Miku escorts them to their home mansion where Cera's birthday party will take place. Exiting the D Resistance HQ, Cera acts as tour guide, while guiding them to the mansion, she show the D Team and Alpha Gang stare at the new Saurus City being upgraded during those 3 years. They were really impressed, of course.

**XXX **

Meanwhile, at the fountain park which is close to the mansion, a young teenage boy with sky blue hair and eyes were painting a picture in a canvas surrounded by people watching. He's painting a picture of an Archaeopteryx on a tree.

Cera and the gang had just reach the park and saw the commotion.

"Hey, what's with all the people gathering on about?" Max said.

"Let's go see." They all join the crowd to see what's going on.

They hear the people said something about a person's drawing.

"Isn't that the rumored Rainbow Prince?"

"His drawings are magnificent!"

The comments got the friends all wondering.

Miku on Cera's shoulder, found something on a tree. She chirp at it and the bird dino heard her. It turn its head and to its surprise, it found somedino it longed to see again.

The Archaeopteryx and Miku fly to each other and land on the fountain. This cause everyone to be in shock by the sudden scene.

"Miku?"

"Hey, that's an Archaeopteryx, isn't it?" Zander point out.

"It is..." Ed said.

"But what's going on with it?" Rex said.

"And what about Miku? Does she know it?" Max said.

Watching Miku and the Archaeopteryx chirp happily made the girls realize something.

"Could it be?" Cera then realize something familiar with the feathered dinosaur.

"Archeon." A boy's voice call out.

The friends all look at the person that call out to the Archaeopteryx. It's a teenage boy with sky blue hair and eyes. The boy look at his Dino together with another feathered dinosaur.

"Wait? Are you?" He said as he look more closely at the white dinosaur.

"Towa?" Cera's voice calling out to the boy.

The boy who Cera called Towa turn his head and gasp. Looking at the girl more carefully, he could see the resemblance of the girl from his childhood. "C-Cera?"

"Towa, is that really you?" Cera said with hope.

"Cera... This Microraptor... *Gasp*... It's... It's really you! Yes it's me! Towa! I came back!"

"Towa! I missed you so much!" Cera and him hug together as well as the bird dinosaurs.

"Uhh... EHHHH!" The D Team and Alpha Gang gasp in shock that their friend knew that boy.

**XXX**

Cera explain to the team that this boy is called Towa Aishiro and his Archaeopteryx named Archeon and about that he's 1 of Cera's childhood friends before he transferred to an art school in France.

"It's very nice to meet the famous D Team and the Alpha Gang along with the Dinosaur King. I'm Towa and this is my partner, Archeon Archaeopteryx." Towa and Archeon introduced himself.

"It's an honor to meet one of Cera's childhood friends." Zoe said but then she whispered to Cera in the ear with a smirk on her face. "You have a cute friend there, lucky you."

"Zoe! It's nothing like that, don't embarrassed me!" Cera scolded but with a blush on her face.

Zoe just giggle to see her friend look all flustered. Looks like she's not only the only one who got a date like with her and Max.

As for Ursula, she still haven't got a date of her own.

"Anyway, Towa. Did you come back to attend my birthday?" Cera ask.

"Of course, actually I decided to spend my high school back at Saurus City so I came back." Towa explained that he spent his middle school life at Paris but then he decided to come back to Saurus City with his Mom to spend his high school life and be reunited with his Dad. Not to mention he get to reunite with his childhood friend... and first love. "Also I wouldn't miss the time to celebrate your birthday."

"Oh thank you for coming."

Dr. Z couldn't wait any longer to let the kids finish the conversation, he flail out. "Yeah, yeah all this talking has made me lose my patience! Can we just head to your home so we could get this over with!"

"Geez, the doctor is still impatient as ever." Max said.

"Anyway, let's go then. You and Archeon are happy to come along too. Most of the guests already arrived." Cera said as they all continue the way to Cera's home.

**(AT CERA'S MANSION ENTRANCE)**

Finally they all reach to Cera's mansion. To everyone, except for Towa, they were awestruck by the view of Cera's home mansion.

"So this is your home?" Max.

"It's the first time visiting here." Rex.

"Almost look like a Dinosaur egg as a design for the mansion." Zoe.

"Well not as bad as the Ancient." Dr. Z.

"Come inside. You'll see more than what's on the outside had to offer." Cera open the door to let her guests inside.

Once inside, they become even more awestruck how the inside looks. The place looks almost like how nobles stay in.

"Amazing!"

"Right this way, the party is in the backyard garden." Cera escort them to the backyard garden.

To their surprise, they found all the captains of the D Resistance, new people they never met and Cera's father with a woman who looks similar to Cera.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone, the final guests are here!" Cera shout out.

The people all clap and glad to see familiar faces of the past.

"You go have fun before the birthday starts while I go get change into my dress." Cera together with Miku head off to her bedroom to get change into her party dress.

With Cera gone, the team all scattered to enjoy the party while waiting for Cera to get changed. While the Alpha Gang being surrounded by fans and the others they familiar with the King, the D Team with Towa were talking with Cera's parents who were having a conversation with Towa's parents, Don and Aine. Don't know if they ever first met Cera's mother or not before they return 3 years ago, they were glad to meet her face to face. Looking at her, Max and Rex comment that Cera and her mother looks like a splitting image of each other. They even compliment that her mother is just as pretty as Cera is.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Cera was in her bedroom wearing the birthday dress that her mother Maia lay out for her to wear. It's a white short-sleeved dress with blue accents. The skirt has a transparent fabric decorated with feather designs on it.

"You look so pretty, Cera!" Miku chirp.

"Thanks." Cera look at herself in the mirror. "Hmm... Something's missing." She then look for some accessories to match.

Just then, she found her old treasure chest she received from her ninth birthday. "I remember this. My old treasure chest. I can't believe it's still in one piece."

"It is. Do you still have the key?" Miku ask.

"It's right here." Cera took out the key from her Dinoshot. It's hidden in a spot where she first put it after receiving it.

Cera insert the key and turn it, opening the chest. There's an old frame with a picture drawn by Towa years ago before the war and an amulet. "I never thought I have to see this necklace again since I promised to never take it off. But it's for the best."

Cera's lost of her mother before she revive, made Cera fell in depression for her mother's presence. Since then she kept the necklace locked inside the chest in order move forward to improve herself to grow stronger without having to remind of her gone from the world. But now since she went back in time to save her mother, Cera finally have the will to wear the necklace once again... This time, she will never ever take it off.

"Come Miku. We have a birthday party to attend." Cera put her hand in front of her partner so she could hop on the shoulder as they exit the bedroom.

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

"That voice again." The girls now felt like they're hearing things but they just shrug it off. "Oh well."

**XXX **

At the huge garden, everyone was enjoying the moment of the party.

"Ahem, attention everyone! Here comes the birthday girl, Cera!" Lunensis said on the mic.

Cera made her appearance in her birthday dress with Miku on her shoulder looking elegant.

"Ah, it's Cera!"

"So pretty!"

The guest are all in awe by Cera's entrance. Even the Alpha Gang admitted that same girl have become more beautiful with a strong aura.

"Thank you everyone for celebrating my birthday! Please enjoy it to your heart contents!" Cera take the mic and announced her welcoming speech.

"Yay!"

The guests all began to enjoy the party with games and food. Including the big cake that Maia made.

The Alpha Gang were busy gobbling up the food and drinks like animals which made some people feel disgusted by their horrible manners. Even Ed who takes a big piece of the birthday cake.

The D Team were having fun playing games with some of Cera's friends which they even met Dorothy; Cera's best friends. They also in shock to know that Dorothy's the cousin of the Resistance water captain, Marina. The games they played were "Pin the tail on the Dino", smacking a brachiosaurus piniatas and even playing catch with the dinosaurs in chibi forms.

Their dinosaurs even had a fun time eating, playing and meeting new people and dinosaurs altogether.

A while later... It's time for the final event of the party, the dance. Captain Hua and her twin sister Hana conduct the Hadrosaurs to play a soft tune.

Everyone's excited to dance while some prefer to just watch. First off the birthday girl with her partner start. In the nick of time, Towa took his first step for a dance.

"Cera, would you like to dance?" Towa hold out his palm to her.

"Of course." Cera take his hand.

They bow down in courtesy and they dance the waltz. Even Miku and Archeon were dancing in the air, gliding as they shine.

The people who watch them dancing all stare in silence. Cera and Towa's parents smile together that their children look so happy when they dance together. The D Team and Alpha Gang were in awe to look at them dance so gracefully. Her friends were happy to know that Cera has found that special someone knowing from their teenage instincts including the bird dinosaurs.

After they finish dancing, they bow again in courtesy as they said their thanks and everyone applause.

Decided to join, other guests begin to dance with their partners. The dance couples are Blaze with Marina, Lunensis with Maia, Don with Aine, Max with Zoe, Rex with Dorothy, Ursula with another man who ask her and many more.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Cera, Miku, Towa and Archeon were having a private conversation away from the party. Towa start off after hearing Cera's tough time working as a Commander for the D Resistance.

During his time in Paris, he's been studying hard in making colorful art pictures ever since he drew a picture for Cera's 9th birthday. His drawings became really popular and admirable which the people gave him the nickname "Rainbow Prince" because of how colorful and full of live his pictures were.

Ever since he got word about the war about the Space Pirates, and about the part when Cera and Miku got "dissappear" he went to a lab with his mother's help who were friends with a professor once, while in France to help make Archeon be stronger. As a result, Archeon became a Secret Dinosaur too. His powers are reflected on healing called "Healing Charm", Sonic Screech that hurts the opponents' hearing sense and Element Shot that depending on the color of the attribute he change into, his feathers will shot included the power of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning and grass.

At first Cera and Miku were a bit shocked that Towa now had a Secret Dinosaur because of them. But Towa said it's for the better in order to grow stronger and move on.

The girls sigh softly by Towa's answer but they hug the boys to assure them that they'll always remember each other even if apart.

"So, anyway congratulations turning 16 years old." Towa.

"Thanks. I had lots of fun." Cera smile.

"Yeah, me too." Towa then take out a small present from his pocket. "Here, happy birthday!"

"Oh, thanks! Can I open it?"

"Go ahead."

Cera unwrap the present and open the box. Inside it looks like a Keychain in the shape of half of a heart. The color is red with blue on the inside of the heart. The bottom of the heart also has a string with one-part of a wing.

"It's cute!

"It's a Keychain magnet. See, I have a pair too." Towa show him his. It's the same but in different color. His is blue with red on the inside. "And if put together... Ta-da!"

Towa joined his with Cera's and the 2 Keychains stick together just like a magnet completing it.

"It is! Oh, and look, the inside of the heart is purple! How?"

"The inside has a chemical reaction in it. It's special and it's handmade from France."

"Wow! Thank you! I'll take good care of it!" Cera thanks Towa for the gift and attached it on her Dinoshot.

Behind the scenes, Zoe was blushing as she watches Cera and Towa together. She could sense there's something going on between them.

"Aww. How romantic. Looks like Cera's got herself a boyfriend!"

**XXX **

The party ended with Cera opening the presents, and then everyone went back home.

Meanwhile Cera allowed Zoe to sleep in her room while the others sleep in the guest rooms.

Before heading to bed, Cera and Zoe were having a little girl time combing each other's hair while talking about how fun the party's been.

"Oh I've always wanted to do this just once ever since!" Zoe said looking at herself in the mirror while Cera comb her hair.

"Hehe. You did mention during the first time in your time when I stayed at your Pet Hospital home when I lost my memories. I overheard." Cera smile.

"Yup, sure is. So, how's it going on with you and that Towa guy." Zoe grin.

"What do you mean?" Cera said with a confuse look.

"Come on. You know what I mean~. You and him... Alone together after the dance." Zoe grin.

"You wouldn't be happened to be spying on us, didn't you?" Cera raise an eyebrow.

Zoe sweatdrop and gulp.

"I knew it."

"Aww come on Cera, tell me! I gotta know!" Zoe beg.

"Well..."

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Zoe ask peering on Cera's confuse expression on her face before she could answer.

"Oh! It's nothing. Let's just call it a night. You guys will have to leave tomorrow, right?" Cera said but still a bit worried about the voice she kept hearing.

"Oh OK. After all we're only allowed to come here to celebrate your birthday. Yeah, let's sleep." Zoe then tuck on a futon next to Cera's bed. "Goodnight Cera. To you too Paris."

"Goodnight." Cera said as she too tuck in bed.

'That voice. From the looks of it, only Miku and I could hear it. Even Zoe didn't notice it. Who could be calling?' Cera thought in her mind as she sleeps with Miku by her side.

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

**XXX**

**Cera's turning sweet 16, Happy birthday!**

**The arrival and return of the heroes became the best birthday present for her. I'm sorry if there's not much info or dialogue of them especially in her time. I'm not much of a communicative type of person.**

**As you can see I've added some of my own characters from the first story but not dialogues unfortunately except for Towa.**

**I hope you enjoy it~**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks very much! Please keep supporting! **


	4. The Mysterious Voice

**The Mysterious Voice**

At the Periwinkle family home, a junior high teenage boy with short purple hair and eyes was looking at the card spread on the desk of his bedroom. The spread is a 7 star. He then flop over the 7th card in the center. It shows "Wheel of Fortune".

"The Wheel of Fortune, huh. Looks like a fated destiny will fall upon Big Sister Cera."

**XXX**

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

"Urgh..." Cera was struggling to fall asleep in bed. She keep tossing and turning while trying to ignore the voice. It's not just her, even Miku has trouble sleeping despite in her cozy bed basket.

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

Cera and Miku's eyes pop up wide open after hearing the voice again, feeling irritating. They got up of bed, this time putting a pillow to cover their ears but it was no use since they could still hear it.

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

Feeling having enough, checking Zoe and Paris still sleeping, knowing that they didn't hear the sound they're hearing, Miku got on to her partner's shoulder feeling annoyed by the voice as they tip-toe exiting the bedroom and quietly close the door.

"Cera, that voice is starting to annoy me." Miku then start the conversation.

"Me too. I just can't seem to sleep." Cera sigh in annoyance as she walk down the hall. "But I starting to wonder, how come only us could hear it while Zoe or Paris couldn't? Any thoughts?"

"I have no clue myself." Miku sigh.

The sound of the song-like voice never happen before until today of this morning. For some reason only Cera and Miku could hear it while others couldn't, even when she tried to talk it out with the D Team friends and their dinos.

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

"There it is again!" The girls gasped.

"You know what, I think it's time we find out who and where this voice's coming from." Cera said firmly, decided to solve this mystery.

"I'm in! So... What should we do?" Miku asked. "We don't where to start even if we hear the voice again."

"Hmm, good question." The girls then put on their thinking caps to think of a solution.

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

Hearing the voice again, Miku suddenly got a light bulb lit up! "How about this?" She then whisper her idea in Cera's ears.

"Are you sure about this?" Cera raise her eyebrow.

Miku nod. "Give it a try." She nudge at her partner with her wing.

"Alright, I'll give it a go." Cera clear her her throat as she take a deep breath and she open her mouth.

**XXX **

**(MEANWHILE)**

In Cera's bedroom, Paris open her eyes as she stretch and yawn beside Zoe. She turn her head, looking at the bed that Miku sleeps. She barks calling out to Miku if she would like to have a little chat.

However no matter how much Paris bark, there's no respond. Curious, Paris then look at Cera's bed if she's there but found nothing.

"**#**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**#**"

Paris suddenly hear a voice of Cera's singing voice her dino hearing pick up. She then think that Cera and Miku are outside. Paris nudge her partner Zoe to wake up.

"Mm, Paris? What is it? It's the middle of the night." Zoe open her eyes tirely.

Paris bark out while pointing at the bed then the door.

"What?" Zoe look at the bed first that her chibi Parasaurolophus point. "Hey, where's Cera? And so is Miku too? Paris, is that why you woke me up?" She then ask her dino and she nod as she heads at the door standing up on 2 legs.

"Maybe she's at the bathroom or something? Yawn~ But wait, if she going to the bathroom, why did she have to bring Miku along? We're teenagers now not little kids." Zoe thought specifically. "Anyway, come on Paris! Let's search around before getting Max and the others to find them. Her home looks big from the looks of it." Zoe and Paris then set out searching for their female friends first before to go wake up their teammate friends in the guest room the boys sharing.

Meanwhile for Max, Chomp, Rex and Ace, they're just sleeping peacefully without a care. But looks like their peaceful sleep won't last long when a sudden door burst open along with a certain female voice.

"Guys! Wake up! It's an emergency!" Zoe shouted which caught the boys to instantly wake up as they gasp and their dinos to fall out the beds.

"Zoe?! What's the deal?! It's still nighttime!" Max and Rex exclaim.

"Cera and Miku are missing! They're not in room with me when Paris woke me up." Zoe said.

"What? Seriously?"

"But we're in her time period and there's nothing bad going on. Are you sure you're just dreaming or something?"

"I'm not! I've checked the bathroom and some rooms of the mansion but I can't find them anywhere! Not to mention it's big for Paris and I to do so." Zoe said explaining herself to the tirelessly boys.

"Oh come on Zoe, I'm sure you're ju-" Before Max could say any further, the D Team suddenly heard a song-like voice.

"**#**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**#**"

"Hey, you hear that?" Max said the next sentence.

"I think I hear it too." Rex said. "Sounds like someone's singing."

"It almost sounds like... Cera's singing voice." Zoe said.

Just then, Paris nudge at Zoe's legs and bark out to her as Chomp and Ace join her.

"Paris?" Zoe said as she look at her dino.

"Maybe Paris knows something." Max thought.

"Well, I heard that duck-billed hadrosaurs uses their crest to make different kinds of sounds to called out their kind. Not to mention they could hear sounds from far distance. Maybe Paris could follow the sound she hears and probably find Cera and Miku." Rex suggests.

"But Rex, the sound we heard is most likely from a human. Will Paris even do human's?" Max point out.

"Oh. Well I'm not even sure."

"Wait, that could be a good idea!" Zoe put her palm together.

"What?" The boys are getting confuse.

"We'll all use our own ears to listen where the singing's coming from. Maybe that's where we'll find them." Zoe explained the idea.

"Hey, that could be a good idea. Come on, let's go find Cera and Miku!" Rex said snapping his fingers.

"Fine with me. Let's go. The sooner we find them, the faster we'll get back to sleep." Max agreed.

Decided, the D Team in their Pj's all set out to look for their missing friend and dino.

Meanwhile as for the Alpha Gang, all 4 of them including their dinos were all in the kitchen looking for a midnight snack and now they're eating hungryly in the dining room despite all the food they had earlier at the birthday party.

"Mmm... This tastes great! But not as great as Helga's cooking." Ursula said eating a chicken.

"Only when Helga's circuitry malfunction last time." Zander drink the milk.

"Yeah, not to mention these leftover cakes from the party. Who would have thought that red hair girl's Mom could make a gigantic birthday cake the size of a Dinosaur." Ed said while stuffing more cake.

"Oh come on, you just ate 4 big pieces of cake and you're still hungry for more?!" Ursula complain but Ed just ignore it.

As for Dr. Z, while he's stuffing his food, Terry, Spiny and Tank like always torture him with their rough playing making him screaming in pain annoyingly. Just then the dining room door open and out came Chomp, Ace and Paris scenting the smell of food followed by the D Team behind them. The chibi dinosaurs all charge as they join in the feast.

The Alpha Gang go all on war against their rivals' dinos.

"Chomp!"

"Ace!"

"Paris!"

The D Team called out their dinos and the food war came to a stop, freezing everything.

"Oh hey, brats. What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?" Dr. Z said like nothing happened.

"That's what we like to know." Max ask first.

"Ugh, how disgusting! The dining room looks like a pig sty! Not even compare to the mess Max made!" Zoe complain which made Max caught a stab by an arrow.

"Anyway why are you here?" Ed muffle.

**(AFTER THAT) **

"So you're saying, that kid and her Microraptor are missing?"

"And you're following the sound of this song-like voice..."

"...Which could come from her?"

"Yeah, that's what we're saying!" Zoe said.

"We're in the middle of searching when our dinosaurs smell the food you guys were eating." Max said.

"Since you guys have some free time to eat some midnight snacks, why not help us search for Cera and Miku instead after cleaning up this mess?" Rex suggested.

"Uhh... Forget it! Besides we're only here for the party as special guests for a day. Also, as the king, I get to do what ever I want before going back to our time!" Dr. Z said arrogantly which the Alpha Gang follow.

The D Team are getting tired of this selfish Dr. Z's King-like personality. If Cera sees this mess, she's really gonna switch to her bad side even worst than 3 to 4 years ago. This gives them an idea!

"I wonder what will happen if Cera saw this mess?" Max smirk.

"Oh yeah, she'll be 100% mad and definitely will give these messy Alpha Gang a life threat." Rex follow.

"She did said that if they try anything to ruin her birthday, she's going to feed them to the ferocious dinosaurs. Even if her party's over, she'll still do it if it's in her home." Zoe finish.

The Alpha Gang heard their conversation and they began to shiver, filling their thoughts of them feeling teenage Cera's deadly wrath and her feeding them to the dinosaurs in a fiery scene.

"Eekkk! Alright, alright! We'll clean the whole place up! Just please anything but that!" They immediately start cleaning up the kitchen and dining room in fast speed.

The D Team giggle at the sight. Threatening them to behave by mentioning Cera's bad side really works like a charm. Maybe they should use this method more often in order for them to get out of trouble.

"Alright, come on guys. Let's get back to searching for Cera and Miku." Max, Rex and Zoe left the room to continue their quest.

**XXX **

**(AT THE FOREST GARDEN)**

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

"**#**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**#**" Cera and Miku were outside their forest garden following the sound of the voice.

As Cera sing along, Miku took off from Cera's shoulder and her white body starts to shine and sparkles in rainbow colors.

"That shine... It's kind of like that time." Cera recalled from 4 years ago. It was the time when she and Miku were organizing Zoe's dinosaur move cards. It's when Cera thought how would be like to know if the "Super Impact" featuring Supersaurus and "Big Foot Assault" featuring Seismosaurus working together. In conclusion, her thoughts became reality when Miku's unexpected shine, made the 2 move cards combined into 1, evolving into "Two Platoon Crush" featuring both Supersaurus and Seismosaurus together.

Maybe, it could be Cera's thought of finding the voice that's calling out to her and Miku could be a clue.

Miku's glow and rainbow sparkles in the dark night suddenly form images in different colors while Cera continues to sing along with the voice.

The sparkles form images of familiar dinosaurs, each in different colors:

Reddish-orange sparkles forming a big Tyrannosaurus-like dinosaur roaring.

Yellow sparkles forming a Pachycephalosaurus dinosaur headbutting.

Green sparkles forming a Therizinosaurus dinosaur slashing its huge claws.

Light blue forming 3 Raptor-like dinosaurs running in fast speed.

Dark blue forming a medium theropod dinosaur with a crest running gracefully around Cera.

Purple forming 2 adult Pawpawsaurus with a baby Pawpawsaurus nuzzling together lovingly.

After the sparkles finished showing images, they combine into 1 as it circle around Cera and Miku magically then fly away up towards a stepping stone as the Secret partners follow.

"**#**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**#**!" With 1 last song, Miku flare up her wings with Cera's arm open wide, colorful diamond-shaped gems suddenly appear all over Saurus City which caught the people's attention.

Meanwhile, Lunensis and Maia were in their bedroom's veranda. Maia too heard the song-like voice while Lunensis watch over. Cera's parents both knew what's going to happen since her father already knew his wife's heritage history. The suddenly caught in sight of the diamond-shaped gems floating.

The D Team caught sight of it including the Alpha Gang after they finished cleaning their mess. They were looking at the gems with curiosity.

Back to Cera and Miku, the girls carefully observe the floating gems inside each of them. In each of the gems, they show symbols of the dinosaur elements exactly like in the Stone Plates except for the center.

"Fire... Water... Wind... Earth... Grass... Lightning." Cera said the elements as she point on each gems.

After she said the elements, the 6 lights shines on the necklace and they combine into 1 making the star in the center glow pure white as the 6 fade out.

"What's going on? The star in the necklace has glow white." Cera said in surprise.

After that, the gems all rain down like falling to the ground and the sound of glass-like could be heard by everyone. Suddenly something unexpected happen all over the city. The fire couldn't start, the water all dried up, the winds are blowing fiercely, the earthy grounds beginning to crack, the grass all wilted and the electricity all gone haywire. All these disaster causes everybody to panic as they all head for the D Resistance HQ where it's safe from the disaster.

"Everyone, evacuate to the Headquarters quickly!" Lunensis and the other captains all assist each other to guide the people safely.

After the people were safe and sound they all receive help from the captains to provide warm food, water and sleeping equipment. As for the dinosaurs, unfortunately they all have to be in chibi form for the time being.

The D Team and Alpha Gang all gather around to make sure they didn't get hurt.

"What was that all about?" Dr. Z.

"I don't know." D Team and Alpha Gang were confuse by the sudden disaster.

"Cera, do you know what's going on? I thought there's nothing bad going on in your time." Max asked.

"I... I'm not sure myself. But I'm not sure if you believe me." Cera hug herself to calm down. "The thing is..." She then told them about the strange voice only she and Miku could hear.

"What...? A strange voice?" Rex said.

"Then the voice we heard... was you?" Zoe thought.

"Actually part of it is yes. I'm just responding to the voice calling out to me."

"Does the voice said anything else?" Rex.

"No. The voice only said in a song-like voice... kinda like a siren."

"Siren? As in mermaid? But they don't exist. Besides, this is a Dinosaur utopia." Zoe then notice the necklace Cera's wearing. "Hey where did you get that necklace? It kinda looks familiar."

The others then look at it. "The center is a star but looking closer there's 6 other symbols almost like... The stone plates of the dinosaurs!" Rex exclaim.

"What?! Let me take a look!" Dr. Z said as he try to get his hand on the necklace, only to get bitten and scratches by Miku. "OW!"

**SNARL**

"Sorry doctor. You can't lay a finger on it. It's a gift from my mother when I was 9." Cera scold.

"Phuwee!" Dr. Z pout.

"Anyway about the voice you hear?" Back to the strange voice conversation.

"I think I know what's going on." Cera's mother, Maia appear with 3 people and Lunensis behind her.

"Mom?"

"Maia?"

"Actually I could hear that voice just like you, Cera." Maia put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You can?"

"Like mother, like daughter. To tell the truth and I think it's time I'd tell you. But first, do you remember them?" Maia said introducing the 3 faces that Cera's friends didn't know about.

"Ah, Uncle Cosmo! Auntie Wanda! And Poof!" Cera exclaim.

"You know them?" Zoe ask.

"Yes. They're my mother's friends and acquaintance from her job at the dinosaur nursery. This boy is their son who I think of him as my little brother."

"Big sister Cera!" The boy called Poof hug Cera.

"Aw.. He's cute!" Zoe and Ursula said.

The boys then take a closer look at the purple boy then at his parents and they noticed something.

"You sure don't look anything like your mom or dad." Max bluntly point out.

"Don't be rude, Max!" Cera and Zoe scolded.

Poof release from the hug and walk towards Max. "For your information, I look more like Grandma Violet from my mom's side." As for his name, Poof was the very first word he said as a baby.

Wanda then told the rest of the gang that her mother was a fortune-telling witch which his son, Poof Venus Periwinkle had inherited her purple looks in color and he's also a fortune-teller wizard in-training himself. As for Poof's father, Cosmo, he came from a long line of wizard magicians and that's how Cosmo and Wanda had interest in magic and fantasy things.

The gang were shocked to know that they came from a magical heritage. They even thought what's coming up next which they wonder if fairies or dragons are next to which the family leave it up to their imagination.

"By the way Big sis Cera, I've check my fortune reading about you and this card says it all." Poof then took a card out from his pocket. It's the "Wheel of Fortune".

"Wheel of Fortune?" Zander said.

"Huh, I think my dinosaur bones fortune-telling are better from some tarot cards." Dr. Z scoff.

"The card tells me that Big sis will have a fated destiny that involves dinosaurs." Poof said the card's reading.

"A fated destiny? Could it have something to do with the voice only my mom, Miku and I heard and the disaster that's happening?" Cera ponder.

Lunensis then enter with a white dinosaur in his arm. "Cera."

"Hey, isn't that a Microraptor, like Miku?" Max said as he take a look closer at the dino. "It sure looks old and it's holding a brown cane or something."

Lunensis then took out a device as he put a collar attached to a wire in the small machine with a speaker.

"Ahem... Testing... Does it work?" The dino squawks as the machine translates.

"Woah! It.. It talks!"

"This device is a Dinosaur translator. Captain Raina finished a new invention that allows humans to communicate with dinosaurs." Lunensis smile.

"Amazing!" Max heard that Captain Raina had once made a translator for dinosaurs that's still in progress. Looks like she finally finished it.

"So, this is Cera and of course, Miku... My descendant." The male Microraptor said in an old elderly voice.

"What?! Descendant?!" Everyone except the Sauria and Periwinkle family are in shock.

"My name is Gaffer Miku. Just call me Gaffer. It's an honor to finally able to meet Maia's daughter and my descendant."

"A name that's similar with Cera's Miku? And descendant?" Zoe.

"Gaffer, could you be?" Cera ask.

"Yes. I'm your Miku's ancestor." Gaffer just said it calmly.

"Ancestor?! But how could you still be alive to this time?!" Rex exclaim.

"Let's say, it's a gift. Back to the issue." Gaffer then began to explain everything from the memories he kept in his heart.

After finished the explaination, it's Maia's turn to continue. She told Cera's friends that she and her daughter had come a long line of female-born. It all started that Gaffer's partner, Saura was their first ancestor that received a potion to cure her illness and the effect made her appearance beautiful. The other effect made the child of the mother could only give birth 1 cute, healthy baby girl.

The story made the friends hard to believe. To prove it, captain Raina had downloaded the family tree when she's researching Cera's heritage. Of course they only trace the females starting from Cera to Maia then to the daughters from their mothers until they come... to Saura which is the truth!

"I don't believe it."

"It's true. Unfortunately I don't have much memories left. But as for the voice you kept hearing, you should go to the place called 'Arcobaleno'." Gaffer continue.

"Arcobaleno?"

"It's a magical bridge that leads to all the answers you need to know."

"But where is this Arco-something?" Rex.

"Arcobaleno. It's located in the Kingdom of Dainason where I used to live."

"Wait! Did you just said Kingdom?" Dr. Z intercept. "That means there's a Dinosaur King other than me?! How dare he! I'm the only Dinosaur King around here and it's me, Dr. Z!"

"Yeah, that's impossible!" The Alpha Gang agree.

"Unfortunately it's the truth but not what you're thinking." Gaffer corrected.

"Say what...?"

"Anyway, Cera and Miku. If you want to know the truth, you have to go to the Kingdom of Dainason and search for Arcobaleno for the answers you seek." Gaffer said. "I shall lead you the way in the morning." He then ask Lunensis to take off the device for the conversation has come to an end.

"The Kingdom of Dainason..." Cera wonder how that world would look like.

"Cera? Are you sure you're going to do this?" Zoe ask worry.

"I have to. To find the voice whose been calling to me and Miku. Also to restore Saurus City from this." Cera confirmed.

"I'm that case, let the D Team help you too." Max offer.

"Hey don't forget about us! We're coming too! We want to see this Kingdom for ourselves!" The Alpha Gang too offer to join.

"If there's really a King there, I'm going to challenge him to a royal showdown!" Dr. Z declared.

"I have a really bad feeling about it." Rex sweat drop.

"Oh alright then. Only if you promise to behave yourself and not cause any trouble while on a mission, got it!" Cera said her final warnings.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

Just then Towa came hearing the whole conversation, he decided to join in too. "Is it alright if... Archeon and I come along too?"

"Oh, Towa... and Archeon." Cera blush at the sight of her friend who confess his love for her. "Why?"

"Well, I uhh... I just want to. Archeon will be a good helping hand or claw just in case." Towa answered.

"Oh. OK then. Sure." Cera smile shyly.

For the D Team, they giggle at Cera's reaction since her childhood friend confess.

With the team group decided, they all set out on a journey to the unknown. As for the people of Saurus City, Cera leave her parents, captains and the Periwinkle family to look after them until they come back.

**XXX**

**(SOMEWHERE IN KINGDOM OF DAINASON)**

Meanwhile in their secret base somewhere in Windy Plains after successfully enter the Kingdom of Dainason from their advanced technology, the BR Brigade team were discussing about a plan. The boss, Dr. Blackraven was looking up his old journal from one of his relatives. He stop at the page with a stone with crystals in it.

"Here it is. The Sky-color Stone." Dr. Blackraven pointed.

"Oohh, how pretty." Olga admiring the picture.

"This Sky-color Stone has powerful magic inside these crystals. Once we had enough, we'll use our technology to make an ultimate weapon even the dinosaurs will be weaken by it." Dr. Blackraven explain the power of the stone.

"Where should we start looking?" Kowloon question.

"Let's see here. Ah yes, the Hills of Sparks! Where all sparkling crystals and gems lies." The map show the location from the monitor.

"How exciting! I wanted a gem or crystal for my own and decorate it."

"Hah, as for me, I'll use my sharp claws and martial arts skills to dig the stones up fast for the Boss. It helps with my training too." Kowloon flash his martial art move while showing his claw attachment.

"Hahaha! Soon I'll harness enough power and make those super powerful rainbow dinosaurs pay for interfering!" Dr. Blackraven declared followed by an evil laugh while remembering from 1 of the Secret Dinosaurs that knew the BR Brigade were evil and the dinosaurs threatened them into entering the Kingdom of Dainason until they got away.

**XXX**

**The voice that calls Cera and Miku has led to an unfortunate accident disaster for the city. One of the symbol of the necklace glow color. The other symbols will glow color too soon in the journey.**

**Here you could find some clues from Dinosaur Queen, Chapter 18: D Team in Danger, about the part why and how Cera's thoughts and Miku's hidden power that combine the 2 Grass move cards of Supersaurus and Seismosaurus making it evolve into 1 card, "Two Platoon Crush".**

**Cosmo and Wanda reveal to have a son named Poof exactly like in the Faily Oddparents. He's age 13, 3 years younger than Cera which he views her as a sister. Sorry if I didn't show him in my first story "Dinosaur Family". Around that time, Poof was still young in kindergarten and I have no idea to put him in. Furthermore just like in the Fairly Oddparents series, Poof and his parents are magical wizard and witches instead of fairies. But they do share some similarities. Here also reveals that Violet from Fossil Fighter is the grandmother of Poof and Wanda's mother since Violet is a tarot card fortune-telling witch. Coincidently, I have interest in tarot cards and fortunes.**

**As for the information on Cera's family tree, they only keep track on the female line from Cera to Maia and so on, ignoring the D Team's knowledge that they're the ancestors of Cera.**

**Next chapter begins their final new adventure! Please look forward to it~**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks for reading. You'll find out soon in the journey.**

**As for the villains, well it's not exactly like in the games. I have my own idea how they will act. So sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. But I appreciate your help, thanks.**

**Anonymous**

**Well happy birthday to you too when June comes.**

**Noobmaster**

**Thanks I'll try keep in mind. **


	5. Preparation for the New Adventure

**Preparation for the New Adventure**

**(IN D TEAM'S TIME)**

Back at Max and Zoe's time period, in the D Lab, Reese was chatting with Dr. Taylor and Dr. Owen in the video chat of her computer. She told them everything about Max and Zoe together with Rex and about Cera's invitation to her birthday party in her time period. You never guess how the 2 paleontologist react.

"WHAT?!" They scream.

"What do you mean, Max and Zoe were invited to go to Cera's birthday party?!" Spike cried.

"And Rex too?!" Owen followed.

"That's what I said. Cera called a moment ago and invited all 3 of them to her birthday. Including the Alpha Gang." Reese explain calmly.

"What?! My dear lovely Ursula is there too?! Oh I haven't heard of her in 3 years! How I missed her so!" Owen said with longing feeling then he started to cry. "Why wasn't I invited along if I knew this would coming?"

"There, there, Dr. Owen. I'm sure Cera has some reason why she didn't invite any of us parents to go to her party. Is that right, Reese?" Spike ask Reese.

"Actually yes, Dr. Taylor. She's only inviting them only for a day on her birthday. And after that, they'll come back by tomorrow." Reese said.

"Oh, it's only for a day. No sight-seeing and anything else."

Reese nod which made the men sigh. Suddenly an incoming call from Cera's time appear.

**BEEP BEEP**

"An incoming call from the kids." Reese answer the call and the 3 kids' faces appear on-screen.

"Hi there, Reese. Oh hi Dad and Dr. Owen!" Max said with Rex and Zoe beside him.

"Oh Max, my boy!" Spike said to his son.

"Long time no see, Rex!" Owen said to his foster son and surprise to see his appearance change so much in 3 years.

"Dad!" Max and Rex smile.

"Don't forget me... Zoe Drake here. Hi Dr. Taylor and Dr. Owen! It's been 3 years." Zoe show her face on the screen.

"Hello to you too, Zoe. You look so mature and pretty. So, how's the party at Cera's. Did you have fun?"

The D Team told Reese and the boys' fathers about the party. It was really amazing with familiar people and dinosaurs of all kinds in Cera's time were all there celebrating her 16th birthday. Despite not having a present to give her, them coming to her birthday was the best birthday present ever. The Alpha Gang consists of Dr. Z and the trio were the only ones in Rex's time to be invited while the others have more important things to do.

"Wow, now that was some prehistoric birthday party! I wish I could be invited." Spike felt jealous.

"Anyway, the reason we're calling you guys is because something's happening in Cera's time... something unexpected." Max start.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Reese said.

"Well..." The D Team begin to explain about the mysterious voice only Cera and Miku could hear and the cause of disaster happening in Saurus City. The people and dinosaurs were all in the care of the D Resistance while Cera, the D Team and Alpha Gang were on their way to the Kingdom of Dainason to search for Arcobaleno where all the answers will be found suggested by non other than Miku's Ancestor with long life! Of this news shock them about the disaster, but to learn about Miku having an Ancestor was a huge shock.

"So let me get this straight, Cera and her Microraptor heard a strange voice only they could hear calling out to them, next an unexpected disaster happened, then Miku's microraptor ancestor appear telling them to go to this Kingdom and search for the answers there?" Reese recall every detail they said.

"Yes, Reese. The reason why we're calling is to let you know and our parents that we'll be away for a while to help Cera on her journey and restore the City back to normal." Zoe said.

"I see. I understand."

"But wait, we would at least wanted to see how this Kingdom looks like. Isn't there a way to let Cera bring us along too?" Spike beg.

"I'm afraid not, Dad. The City looks kinda in a mess right now with some technical difficulties." Max explained the situation.

"Oh darn it!" Spike pout.

Suddenly Reese remembered the new installment in the D Watches. "Wait, you still have your D Watches, right?"

"Yes, we're wearing it at all times."

"Well I have good news for us and for our parents." Reese smile.

"What did you put in it?" Zoe ask.

Reese explain that since the reunite D Team were going to the Cera's time in the future, Reese, beforehand installed a camera inside it that records every detail and moment from each of the user's point of view. It can also works underwater and doesn't get wet. After their adventure's complete and they come back, the families can watch everything they did just like in a movie theater.

"Really? Amazing!"

"Wow, amazing. Oh thank you, Reese! You're our hero!" Spike shed tears of happiness.

"Alright Dr. Taylor, we get it. Now guys, be careful out there and say hi to Cera for me. Also a Happy birthday too. Good luck, we'll be waiting for you." Reese smile and the line cut off.

**BZZT**

**(IN CERA'S TIME) **

"Well guys, looks like we got ourselves a new adventure waiting for us." Max said.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I've been thinking how this Kingdom and Arcobaleno stuff." Rex said.

"Well what I would like to know is if there is really someone royalty living there in that Kingdom and what kind of dinosaurs lived there! I wonder if there'll be a princess or prince." Zoe said in wonder hoping it'll be a different kind of princess other than the one from India.

"It doesn't matter if there's a prince, a princess, a king or even a queen. I just want to see this Kingdom myself." Max.

"Yeah. And if there really is a king there, I hope he's a better king at ruling his kingdom unlike Dr. Z." Rex.

"Yeah!" The D Team agreed.

**(MEANWHILE)**

"Achoo!" Dr Z sneezed. "Was somebody talking about me?"

"I don't think so." Ed.

"Or maybe someone's talking about that king from that kingdom of Dino or something?" Zander thought.

"GAH! This is infuriating! If there's a real kingdom here in the future other than my own, why didn't anybody tell me about this?!" Dr. Z screamed angrily which made the trio in fear.

"There, there Dr. Z. I bet they didn't want to let you know about this so that 'this king' would declare you a rival or something like that?" Ursula tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, after all, you're still the infamous Dinosaur King of Saurus City that everybody look up to." Zander.

"That's right. It's true! You did amazing as the true dinosaur king like no other." Ed.

From the Alpha trio's encouragement, Dr. Z thought long about it and he perk up, feeling satisfied. "Yeah, you're right! After all I am the true Dinosaur King, everyone's look up to! Right, if there is a rival king in that Kingdom, I'm going to see how he ruled his people or dinosaurs alike. OK, Alpha Gang! In the morning, we'll all set up and be prepared for anything!"

"Now that's the Dr. Z we know!"

"Go Alpha Gang!"

"Yeah!"

**XXX**

In a room Cera and Miku stays, they're looking at the necklace with curiosity when they heard the voice and the floating colored-gems of dinosaur elements that appear.

"Miku, do you think it's our fault that Saurus City is in the state it's in?" Cera said with guilt.

"Don't say that, Cera. It's isn't your fault or mine. There has to be some explanation how or why it happened." Miku comfort Cera.

"Say, I've been wondering, why did my necklace glow when this happened? And the star in the center glow white." Cera wonder.

"Who knows, it's full of mysteries. Since it transformed from a locket your mother gave you on your 9th birthday." Miku peek at the necklace then she yawn. "I'm sleepy."

"OK Miku, goodnight." Cera turn her back into a card to sleep as she put her card in the Dinoshot.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in."

"Cera." Maia enter the room.

"Mom."

Maia enter the room to find her daughter looking nervous and restless. She sat on the side of the bed and hug her knowing Cera's nerves will calm down from the warmth of her arms and heartbeat sounds. After Cera calmed down, Maia let go and take out something from behind her back.

"I have something to give you for your journey. Here." Maia hand her daughter a treasure box that's similar to the one she had and that can be opened by Cera's key. "It's my old treasure box. It has all the precious memories and things kept inside it. I'm sure the things inside it will come in handy."

"Oh mom. Is it really alright to take it. It has your most important things inside." Cera hesitate.

"Of course you can. You're my daughter that I love and proud of you to be born in your father and my life. I know you'll find the answers you need to know from that voice only us could hear." Maia encourage.

"Mom, do you think Miku and I could do it?"

"Yes. Not only Miku, you have your friends and of course, Towa."

"OK Mom."

**XXX **

Meanwhile Towa and Dorothy were on their way to Cera's room to give them something for the journey. At the door, Maia just came out and she sees her daughter's 2 best friends.

"Mr. Sauria.

"Dorothy and Towa... I see you come to talk with Cera?" Maia ask.

"Yes. May we see her?" Dorothy said.

"Sure. Please, go ahead." Maia let them through as she return to look after the citizens.

"Thanks."

Dorothy and Towa enter the room and found Cera with Miku holding a chest box. She turn her head and her eyes wide happy to see her 2 best friends. "Dorothy! Towa!"

"Hey Cera."

"Hi."

"So I guess you and the rest are going to that Kingdom to search for the place for Arcobaleno, right?" Dorothy said then take something out from a box she and her cousin prepared. "Take this."

"What is it?" Cera open the box to find a blue rectangular-shaped mirror.

"It's a device, Marina used for instant clothes-changing. It may looked like a mirror at first glance, but it's a great idea if you and the others need a wardrobe change. She ask me to give it to you." Dorothy explains and she wink.

"Um... Is that really necessary?" Cera sweatdrop.

"Of course! It's best to be prepared just in case if any weather changes happening there. Oh, and here." Dorothy then took out a pair of blue ballet slippers.

"Ballet slippers?" Towa confused.

Cera look at the slippers then to Dorothy. "These slippers, aren't they?"

"That's right, we took ballet lessons together when we were younger and we were great ballerinas. It'll help you remind of me, that's my greatest memory of us together. I'm sorry if I couldn't come along to join you as much as I wanted to, but I have to help my cousin and cousin-in-law taking care of the people to keep them happy." Dorothy smile sadly about not being able to join her best friend on her journey, but she's going to root for her while looking after the people that need help.

"Oh Dorothy!" Cera's starting to cry as she hug Dorothy in a friendly hug. "I'll take care of it and always remember you!"

"Yeah, we're best friends forever!" The girls happily hug each other.

Towa was happy to see his 2 best female friends together since its been 3 years... But somehow that made him feel a bit jealous that Dorothy's all cuddly with his crush.

"Well then, I think I should leave you and Towa alone now. Good luck, Towa." Dorothy got off the bed and whisper good luck to him. "I wish you happiness." She then exit the room with a teasing giggle.

Towa blush a bit by Dorothy's words of encouragement but as usual with a calm face. "Oh Dorothy." He then turn to Cera as she put away the mirror and ballet slippers into her satchel.

"Cera..."

"What is it?"

"Um... Are you sure? About going on this journey?" Towa said in worry.

"Well yes. After all, it's somewhat my and Miku's fault that this happened. And what Gaffer said earlier, it's our duty to fix it." Cera answered.

"I see... Well, I know you and Miku will do fine. Archeon and I will protect you too if anything happens."

"Thanks, but the D Team and Alpha Gang are on this journey too. They've done so much for me, so you can rely on them too. If you want to..."

"That's fine. Besides, this'll be my chance to get to know them better too. Also... We could catch with each other up during our years apart." Towa said the last part while ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, it's been so long, huh... Seven years to be exact." Cera recalled.

"Don't worry about that. I'm right here now... Reunited with you. So is Archeon and Miku." Towa embrace Cera's hands in his.

"You're right. Let's do our best!" Cera smile.

**XXX**

**(KINGDOM OF DAINASON) **

Meanwhile in the Hill of Sparks in Dainason, the BR Brigade's team consist of Olga and Kowloon were in duty while Dr. Blackraven stayed behind in their base. They battle the Earth and Lightning dinosaurs using Olga's Gorgosaurus as distraction. The plan was a success and they found the cave where the magical sky color stones are.

They start to work digging then after for a long time, Olga managed to find 1 while Kowloon kept searching.

"Wow, it's so sparkly and pretty." Olga was mesmerized by the stone's inside crystal that sparkles and shine rainbow colors.

As she keep looking in it, a sudden memory came into mind. In her memory, she sees a little girl around elementary age. The girl had same eye and hair color as Olga but younger.

"Mommy, I made this for you!" The girl in the memory said as she show Olga a handmade necklace with a jewel pendant.

The memory has made Olga's head hurt for why it appear in her head. "Who is that girl? And why do I feel like I... know her?" Olga looks confused but she sensed some longing feeling in her heart.

"Olga! I've found some Sky color stones! Did you find any?" Kowloon called out.

Olga snap out from her thought as she carry the 1 stone she found and head for Kowloon's side. "Well I find 1. How about you?"

"As for me, I found this many." Kowloon show her a box of sky color stones which made Olga's jaw open wide.

"You found this many?! With this many, the Boss will be thrill!"

"Yeah! Now let's get out of here, so the boss can get to work." Kowloon said as he and his company exit the cave, back to the base.

While they head back to their mobile, Olga return her Gorgosaurus into a card and on the way back to the base, she can't stop thinking about what that memory that plays in her head after she took deep look inside the sky color stones earlier. Somewhere in her heart, she felt that the little girl from her memory could be someone's she's related to. To find out more, Olga have to take more look inside the stone even if her boss used it all up.

**XXX **

**(THE NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING)**

Cera, Towa, D Team and Alpha Gang were all set and dressed up to leave. The D Team and Alpha Gang were dressed exactly like in 3 to 4 years ago but more mature and with a few differences.

Cera was dressed in a long-sleeved white blouse with black vest, a dark blue long skirt with black leggings and white boots. Half of her hair was tied in twin pigtails while the half of her hair is in french braids with white ribbons.

Towa was dressed in a cyan blue dress-shirt with a black tie, a long white hooded coat, black trousers and brown boots.

While the D Team and Alpha Gang were in their usual manner of talking to each other, Cera and Towa stayed out of them as the 2 received encouragement from their friends and families.

After that, Gaffer Miku appear as the team's guide to the Kingdom of Dainason. The Elder Microraptor guide them to the dinosaur nursery where Maia used to work. In order to communicate, the D Team's and Alpha Gang's Dinoshots were installed with a Dinosaur Translator by Captain Raina's help so they could use it freely anytime they need to talk dinosaurs. Of course, they're happy to know that they can even use it to communicate with their own dinosaurs.

"Rainbow Dinosaur Incubator...?" The D Team and Alpha Gang said.

"I haven't been to this place in a long time. How nostalgic." Cera said recalling the memories she spent there.

"You know this place, Cera?" Zoe ask.

"Yes Zoe. This is where my mother worked. When I was younger, she brought me to play with the baby dinosaurs all the time. It was so much fun." Cera smile.

"Oh~ How nice."

"Right this way to the back." Gaffer said getting everyone's attention.

The team follow Miku's ancestor to the back of the building. It looks all messy because of the disaster from before.

"This place is called the Dino Village where baby or chibi dinosaurs play and where people could adopt 1." Gaffer explained.

"Dino Village?"

"Oh how I miss this place so much, this place is where I helped my best friend Dorothy choose a Dinosaur of her own." Cera recalled.

"Dorothy? You mean the cousin of Captain Marina?" Max said.

"Yes. She chose a Baryonyx named Lion."

"A Baryonyx named Lion? How ironic for a dinosaur that's named after a king of animals." Ed said.

"Don't judge a Dinosaur by their scale or name. Dorothy and Lion are a perfect pair." Cera offend.

"That reminds me, during my first visit to the Water station, a Baryonyx scared me when it jumped out and splashed me. So that must had been Lion." Zander recall the time 4 years ago.

"Oh, did Lion really did that? How funny." Cera giggle and so did the others.

"Follow me, this way to the waterfall." Gaffer continue and lead them to a big pond with a waterfall.

"Wow, this waterfall looks grand. Hey, if the water's all gone, how come this waterfall could still be here?" Everyone became confused.

"It's because of my power. I'm the guardian of the Kingdom's entrance. Only I or anyone with blood born from Dainason could enter." Gaffer explain that his powers could keep the waterfall running to conceal the Secret entrance. Even if they find the entrance, only those with Dainason blood could reveal it. "Come, this way."

Gaffer used his staff to split the waterfall in 2, revealing a cave. They were shock as they enter the cave but find a dead end.

"It's a dead end!" Dr. Z exclaim.

"Is this some kind of joke, you old dinosaur!" Ursula angrily shout at the elder microraptor.

Gaffer, doesn't like the lady's attitude, he snap and hit his cane really hard on her head.

**POW**

"OUCH!" Ursula cried, rubbing her bump on the head.

"Is that your way of treating your elders?! You have no manners, miss! If that's the case then be my pleasure to stay out of it." Gaffer's anger surprised everyone. Who would have thought that such a small dino like Miku could hit a big human so hard that could cause a bump on Ursula's head.

Felt more fear from the small, the Alpha Gang immediately behave themselves and apologized.

"Sorry."

Satisfied, Gaffer then asked Cera to step forward and asked her to place her hand on the wall. As asked, Cera place her hand on the wall and something appear with sparkles, revealing a door. The door is white with flowers, stars and rainbow color motifs on it. There's even a doorknob on it.

"Wow, a door appear!" Towa exclaim and so are the others.

"This door will lead you all to the Kingdom of Dainason. Good luck exploring and finding answers in Arcobaleno. The City now all depends on you." Gaffer give them good luck as he stays behind to guard the entrance.

"Thanks. We'll do our best."

With that, the team go through the door where they'll be going through a new adventure to find the mysterious voice in Arcobaleno and restore Saurus City.

**XXX**

**The next chapter will be the start of the adventure in the Kingdom of Dainason while this one makes preparations to go. It'll take more time to organize but I'll do by best!**

**I've decided Olga's dinosaur to be Gorgosaurus like in the Fossil Fighter game while Kowloon will have to wait a bit longer.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there's not much line of dialogue between the characters.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Well yes, the plots going to be big and magical including the BR Brigade's plot.**

**Hope you like this chapter and keep supporting.**

**Guest**

**Yes Seth would be a real party popper since I don't see him as a fun type of person.**

**Don't worry about their parents since I have good plans for them hinted in this chapter.**

**Unnamed**

**You'll find out soon in further chapters and unfortunately, only Therizinosaurus will meet (the past and future selves).**

**As for the BR Brigade entering, the hint is here in Gaffer Miku's explanation. Try and guess which one of the members had Dainason blood in it. **


	6. Meet the Wind and Grass Guardians!

** Meet the Wind and Grass Guardians!**

**(EARLIER)**

After Olga and Kowloon finished gathering Sky color stones, they're on their way back to their hidden base somewhere in Windy Plains. Right now they're showing their boss, Dr. Blackraven the stones they find. The sparkles of the crystals inside the stones made him go awe by its light.

"Ahh, yes. The Sky color stones. Good work, Olga and Kowloon! With this many, the ultimate weapon will be done in a matter of time!" Blackraven praised their minions as he got to work.

While Blackraven get to work making the weapon, Olga had urges to take 1 stone so she could stare into the light and see if she could get another glimpse of the memory that happened before. Just as she was going to grab 1, Kowloon caught hold of the stone before she could get her hand on it.

"What do you think you're doing, Olga?" Kowloon said gripping his hold on her wrist.

"N-nothing, Kowloon. But can I just have at least 1 of the stones?" Olga said honestly.

"No can do. The boss needs them to make his invention and he needs all of them. I mean ALL of them. Not even a single piece of rock." Kowloon firmly said then release her wrist as he resume his own work training his martial arts.

Olga sigh disappointly. Looks like she won't be able to know what was the memory that showed her before. With nothing to do, she went off to made some food and drink from their technology.

While working on the weapon, Dr. Blackraven smirk as he looks in the monitor to look at the stone's data.

"How interesting. These stones are powerful just like I thought it'd be. With this much, I'll be unstoppable!"

After analyzing the data, he got to work on combining the magic stones together in the machine. In result, the stones alone together turn into a orb. The orb is aqua blue.

"Ahh, yes! Now I just need to place this on the staff and... Done!" He place the orb on the staff's empty top spot. "My weapon, the scepter is finally complete! With this I can use it to drain all of the dinosaurs' powers in this kingdom and the BR Brigade will rise. My revenge will soon be complete."

Blackraven then called out to Kowloon, his trusted lieutenant. "Kowloon!"

"You called for me, Boss?" Kowloon appear in a flash.

"Yes, the weapon; my scepter is complete." Blackraven hold out the scepter and show it to him. "Kowloon, I would like you to test it out for me."

"Me?"

"That's right. I know you and Olga already just got out finding these stones for my creation. So I'm sending you out for our first phase of the mission."

"Really? That's an honor. How will I help?"

Good to see Kowloon ready to go, Blackraven show a map on the monitor screen. "This map reveals the entire location of the Kingdom of Dainason. Right now, we're here in the Windy Plains. Our first target will be here, so I need you to use this scepter and drain out all the dinosaurs that lived there, including the rainbow aura ones." He point the location od Windy Plains with a pointing stick.

"Hmm. On it, Boss. I won't let you down." Kowloon grab the scepter and dissappear.

Meanwhile Olga heard everything while hiding. It's not fair that Kowloon gets to use the weapon that's made out of the stones they both find. Having no other choice, she decides to take matter in her own plans to get her hands on the Sky color stone again to know the truth of the memory she saw. Sneaking out, she got into her mobile and head back to the Hills of Sparks.

Dr. Blackraven alone by himself in the base, he smirk evilly. "How easy it is for me to make Olga my puppet. Her ability to communicate with dinosaurs marks her the kind of blood I've been searching for. As long as she's brainwashed in my control, she'll never regain her memories of her life before becoming a member of BR Brigade." He then laugh evilly. He knew from the journal he read written by one of his relatives about the secret door to Dainason.

"Now I just need make the second phase of the plan. But first, some food!"

**XXX **

Meanwhile Kowloon's assignment was kind of piece of cake with his martial art skill with his dinosaur, an orange and red striped Spinosaurus assistance. The wind and grass dinosaurs were no match for them and some got their powers got sucked in by the scepter rendering them powerless from using their element attacks. That all went well until the grass and wind guardians, a Therizinosaurus and Deinonychus Trio came to the rescue.

The Deinonychus trio help guide the wind and grass dinosaurs to safety while Therizinosaurus and Kowloon's Spinosaurus engage in battle.

**ROAR X2**

Kowloon take out a move card and slash it. "Spino! Use Water Sword!"

Spinosaurus named Spino glow blue as a water sword form out of his mouth and swing it at his opponent.

Therizinosaurus glows rainbow preparing to use 1 of his super move. His claws glow longer means he's using Claw Blade. He used Claw Blade to counter Spino's Water Sword by blocking it.

"Spino, keep it up!" Kowloon shouted as his Dino engage in a sword-like battle with Therizinosaurus.

The sword-slashing battle was intense! But since Therizinosaurus had trained so much using his claws as a strong offense to make up for his slow movements he didn't noticed that Kowloon was taking advantage of the battle as distraction! Kowloon quickly use the scepter and aim it at Therizinosaurus blind spot.

"Hah! You're wide open!" The scepter shine a beam at Therizinosaurus and it stop him at his track as it drains his powers.

**ROAR**

Therizinosaurus roar out in pain as his powers were being suck out of him by the scepter. After all the powers being transferred to the scepter, the orb grew a bit bigger the size of a ball and Therizinosaurus drop down on the floor.

"Good work, Spino. Return!" Spino glow blue back into a card and returning to Kowloon. "That's 1 rainbow dinosaur down, now for the wind ones."

**BEEP BEEP**

However, before he could continue, his communicator beeped, stopping in his track. Kowloon answered and Dr. Blackraven's face appear on screen. "Boss! What is it?"

"Kowloon, have you seen Olga? Is she with you?"

"No, boss. Olga's not with me. Is something the matter?" Kowloon reply.

"I can't find her anywhere. She's not in the base." Blackraven said with a worried expression.

"Ehh?!"

"Kowloon, put your mission on hold and search for her immediately!" Blackraven ordered.

"Don't worry, I've absorbed enough dinosaur power into the scepter including 1 of the rainbow dinosaurs." Kowloon said the good news part.

"Oh, is that so? Well done." Blackraven praise him but then back to Olga's. "Anyway, go find Olga and bring her back immediately!" The connection then cut off.

"At once. I'll bring her back!" Kowloon then dissappear.

Because of Therizinosaurus' powers being sucked out, the grass and plants all died and wilted. Too late to save him, the Deinonychus trio get to Therizinosaurus' side.

"Theo?"

"Are you..."

"... OK?"

The trio said in worry.

Theo Therizinosaurus groan as he open his eyes weakly. "Urgh, I feel awful... like my power's been suck out of me." He then try to use his super moves... but none of them work! "My powers! My claws!"

"Not just that..."

"The grass and plants all died!"

"...and your rainbow aura, you're not glowing!"

Theo and the trio look all around the Windy Plains in a worst state ever. As the guardian of grass, Theo was the main source of Dainason kingdom's magic. As long as he's alive and healthy, so as the magic. That includes the other 5 elements.

Theo broke into self-guilt.

**XXX **

**(PRESENT TIME OF NOW)**

Through the secret door, the team found themselves walking into a tunnel path. A light shine at the end and found themselves on the land of Kingdom of Dainason. From the looks of it, it looks like they entered the forest type. But somehow, just like back at Saurus City, the greenery are all dead... but not for the winds. The sky shows the sun is going to set soon.

The team started exploring the forest. The Alpha Gang especially Dr. Z whose the most excited, separated from Cera and D Team.

"So this is the Kingdom of Dainason? Just like the city, the grass and plants are all dead." Zoe said looking so sad for the greenery.

"Yeah, looks like both worlds are connected." Rex then noticed the winds are not raging. "But not the winds?"

"So, what do we do now?" Max.

**Aahhhh Aahhhh~**

"Wait, I heard the voice again." Cera stop everyone.

"You did?" Towa.

"Yes. It's faint. I think it's close but still far."

"Ohh! If only we could hear the voice too. Then we'll be able to help more!" Max grunts.

"Eh? Where did Dr. Z and the other 3 go?" Rex noticed.

"Sigh, I can't believe those 4." Cera grunt. "Come on, let's go look for them." The D Team search one way while Cera and Towa in the other.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang went off exploring the forest their all on their own away from the D Team.

"So... This is the Kingdom of Dainason. As the Dinosaur King of Saurus City, I'm going to challenge this king of Dainason to a rival showdown and see who's the true king!" Dr. Z shouted.

"Dr. Z sure has a lot of spirit for challenging the king of this world." Zander.

"Yeah, but this forest gives me the creeps." Ed shiver.

"Oh come on, this wilting forest isn't going to stop us. Besides Dr. Z's all fired up." Ursula slap Ed while pointing at Dr. Z surrounding in fire aura.

"Yup. Dr. Z's all fired up alright." They sweatdrop.

Little did they know, they're being watched by 3 raptor figures hidden in sight.

**HISS X3**

"More humans?"

"Wait, are those human...?"

"Yeah, why are they here?"

The figures turn out to be Deinonychus trio, the guardian of wind. Many questions beginning to pop out in their heads. The 3 instantly recognize them. It's 1 of the memories, they never wanted to remember now that they're in orders of Maia.

"Say, why don't we give them a bit of scare?"

"Oh yes, let's!"

"I'm in! It'll be like the last time!"

The 3 came up with a plan to shock the Alpha Gang using their wind powers and ninja skills.

**SWOOSH**

Just like back at the Ninja Village in Japan, the 3 sneakily caught Ursula, Zander and Ed away when Dr. Z wasn't looking.

Dr. Z sensing something not right, he turn around and found his 3 henchmen all gone. "Hey, where did everybody go? Hello?"

As for Ursula, Zander and Ed, the 3 are being held with their mouth shut by claws of 3 big raptors each being held by their grip. After Dr. Z turn around, the raptors released them dropping to the ground, shocking him!

"Gah! What are you 3 doing?!" He yelled.

"Dr. Z!"

"We don't know."

"We're suddenly got grab by something and here we are." The Alpha trio tried to explain what happened to them.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dr. Z have no clue what they're talking about but then they gang heard hisses and growls in the air. "Err... Hello?"

The figures dash from every sides of the gang making them scared as they huddle closer to each other and try to at least caught a glimpse.

"Zander, hold my hand."

"OK Ed, I got you."

"Hey! Watch it Zander, that's not Ed!"

"That's my face, you idiot!"

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in fast speed as the winds begin to swirl around the gang making a tornado trapping them into it.

**SCREAM**

**XXX**

Meanwhile as for the D Team, they're exploring another path of the forest while Cera and Towa went separate ways when searching for the Alpha Gang. Suddenly Cera's necklace glow.

"Huh, my necklace."

"Hmm, the color from the top is light blue of the wind symbol." Towa point out.

"What does it mean? Wait, I feel wind blowing." Cera then spotted a tornado coming towards the D Team heading their way.

"A tornado?!"

Max, Rex and Zoe saw Cera and Towa yell out to get away. "Get away!"

However for the D Team, they got caught by the tornado shocking Cera and Towa! "No!"

Meanwhile inside the tornado, the D Team found Alpha Gang inside the tornado as well.

"Look, the Alpha Gang's here too!" Max spotted.

"Stop!"

"Help!"

"I'm getting sick and dizzy!"

Trapped inside the tornado, there's nothing the D Team and Alpha Gang could do even if they tried. Meanwhile outside the tornado, Cera and Towa stay away from the tornado in a safe distance.

"They're trapped inside the tornado! What should we do?!" Towa ask Cera.

"I have a plan. Towa, we need our dino's help."

"What is it?"

Cera explain the plan she had in mind.

"Are you sure? It's risky." Towa hesitate.

"Please trust me. It's going to be OK." Cera said without any doubt.

"Alright, I trust you. Let's do it!" Towa agreed as he take out Archeon's card and so did Cera with Miku.

"Dino Slash!"

"Shine, Microraptor!"

"Glow, Archaeopteryx!"

The bird dinosaurs made their appearance and the winds made them glide and enter the tornado.

"Miku, Energy Equalizer!"

"Archeon, Sonic Screech!"

Inside the tornado, Miku and Archeon hold claw to claw as Miku transfer all the energy to Archeon and he starts to scream a Sonic Screech all over as rainbow light glows all over the tornado. The screech made everyone in the tornado to suffer hearing pain but not for long when the tornado begin to die down.

The tornado died down making everyone fall down.

**THUMP**

"Ow, now that's an earful."

The D Team and Alpha Gang grunt from the fall and the hearing pain from Archeon's move.

Miku and Archeon glided safely as they land on their partners' shoulders.

"Good work, Miku."

"You too, Archeon."

Their partners' praise made them blush.

"Ow, you could have set the volume to a medium." Max point out.

"Anyway, thanks for saving us." Rex.

"Yeah, you guys are our life savers." Zoe.

Meanwhile the Alpha Gang was recovering from the dizziness from all the spinning in the tornado when suddenly...

**SNARL X3**

**SCREAM**

"Huh?" Cera, Towa and the D Team found the Alpha Gang being surrounded by 3 Deinonychus.

"Hey, aren't those Deinonychus?!" Max.

"It is!" Rex.

"3 of them too!" Zoe.

The Deinonychus trio hearing voices from behind the gang, they spotted the D Team. The feathered-head one, jump out and growl at them.

"Ahh!" The 3 were about to call out their dinos for battle when...

Just then, the feathered one which turns out to be the leader suddenly caught eye on Cera and to everyone's shock, it calm down and called his 2 comrades to follow it.

"Um." The Deinonychus trio trot forward as they sniff Cera's scent. Their eyes sparkles and they shine blinding everyone's eyes.

The light died out and to everyone's surprise, the Deinonychus trio turn into chibi forms and they immediately jump on her and lick her affectionately.

"Ahahaha! That tickles. Please stop!" Cera laugh at their sloppery tongues.

Except for Towa, the D Team and Alpha Gang are all shock by the scene. Not only that, how can they suddenly turn small.

"Um, Cera. Need any help?"

Hearing Zoe's voice, the trio turn around and got into a protecting stance. Adding to it, they turn back into adult forms preparing to battle again.

SNARL X3

"Gah! Please we don't want to fight. We're just Cera's friends." Max protect Zoe from the dino trio.

"Yeah, that's right." Rex join in.

The Alpha Gang, didn't want to get attack again, they join the D Team's protecting too.

Cera recognized the Deinonychus trio's protective behavior, a memory struck her. "Wait, could you be... Dino, Dano and Sue?"

The trio hearing their names been called out, they turn back to chibi form and they instantly jump on Cera's arms into a hug.

The dinosaur communicators in the Dinoshots were on to know what the dinosaurs were saying and they're in shock of what the trio were saying.

"Cera!"

"You remember us!"

"Yes! It's us! We missed you!"

"Dino!"

"Dano!"

"Most importantly, Sue!"

The Deinonychus trio all shower affections at the red hair girl.

"WHAT?!" The D Team and Alpha Gang cried in shock, especially D. Z. He's in shock that his jaw drop to the ground as he babbled then fainted after learning their names.

**XXX**

Using the Dinosaur communicators, the Deinonychus trio explain everything after everyone calmed down. They revealed that the reason they're here in Dainason was because of Gaffer Miku's offer to be guardians of the dinosaur elements. Not only the Deinonychus trio, the other secret dinosaurs that everyone's familiar with were guardians too. As for the normal dinosaurs, they were orphaned dinosaurs brought in by Maia and the Periwinkle family. The dinosaurs and the Secret ones were granted the ability to turn from chibi to adult form at will by Gaffer Miku's power including the normal dinosaurs get to perform moves on their own without any human assistance. This news made Dr. Z in shock that this kingdom was almost like what he envisioned before.

Next, they told the humans that where they're standing right now is the Windy Plains, the land of wind and grass dinosaurs. The reason why the plants of the Windy Plains died because of Theo Therizinosaurus, the grass guardian lost his powers because of some evil human with an unfamiliar oddly colored Spinosaurus that battled him.

As for the reason why the Secret Dinosaurs are still alive till now was a secret they have to wait.

Dino, Dano and Sue then escorts them to meet the grass guardian, Theo Therizinosaurus. He's in a care with a Segnosaurus by his side. Cera's necklace glow again, this time green color from the top-right with only Cera noticing it.

"Ah! Is that who I think it is." Dr. Z see the Therizinosaurus looking all weak.

"Yes. That's Theo Therizinosaurus, the grass guardian." Dino said.

"Theo? My dino son had a name given to him?" Dr. Z said.

"Theo is a name that Cera gave him." Dano said.

"What?!"

Theo with his friend Segnosaurus made eye contact with the humans. "Dino, Dano... Sue. Who are they? Urgh!" Theo weakly said trying to stand up.

"Master Theo, please don't push yourself." Segnosaurus said.

"It's OK, Sage. I'm fine." Theo stand up and walk up to the humans. "Oh, you are?" He took a look at Cera first.

"Yes, Theo. It's Cera! Maia's daughter, she came to help us!" Sue exclaim made Theo's eyes widen.

"Cera?" He crouch down to the human's eye level. He observed the girl's appearance and he recognize the resemblance from the her young and old self. "It is you! Oh you came! I'm so glad!" He too change into chibi form and hug her.

"Woah. First the Deinonychus trio, now even Therizinosaurus! Does Cera have special connection with Secret Dinosaurs or something?" Zander said.

Dr. Z take action of his own, he step forward to take a look at his son of the future. "Um, hey there... My son. Do you still remember me?"

Theo face the doctor, he take a look at him and thought about it. "Who are you?"

"Gah!" The blunt reply of Theo made Dr. Z cried in shock while the others laugh.

"Woah. Looks like many many years have passed, made him forget about the doctor."

"How could you forget me? It's me, Dr. Z! Your father! Here look, this'll make you remember!" Dr. Z show him the scar on her butt the same way he did from the D Team's time period.

While the others close their eyes from the shameful part, Theo saw the scar and he change into his adult form. "*Gasp* I know that scar from anywhere! It is you, my human father, Dr. Z!"

"Oh my son! You remembered! I'm so happy!" Before he could hug him however, Theo flash turning back to his chibi form and back to Cera's arm.

"Sorry 'Dad'... but I'm not your so-called son anymore. I'm Cera's and Maia's now." Once again his blunt reply made Dr. Z drop.

"WHY?!"

"Hmph!" Theo scoffed.

**XXX**

**(AFTER THAT)**

The secret dinosaurs' reunion with Maia's daughter, Cera whose a teenager now since her childhood made them really happy that she come to help them much to Dr. Z's chagrin. He wouldn't stop whining about not much change his former children had to him but change so much after he learnt that they're so much more happier to be with the red hair girl and her family. He questioned himself, what makes them love Cera so much.

The Team asked the guardians about the disaster that happened at Saurus City. All of the environmental had gone into a wreck and about the mysterious voice only Cera, her mother, Maia and Miku could hear.

The secret dinosaur guardians revealed that not only the girls could hear but them could hear it too which surprised everyone. But as for the disaster, they revealed that it's a sign of danger happening in Dainason and its the guardians doing to let the chosen one know. They apologize if the disaster had gone a bit overboard, but until the evil ones that intruded are gone, everything in Saurus City will go back to normal.

After the explanation is done and night fall came, the humans need to find a place to sleep than outside in the cold. Good news for them, the wind and grass guardians guide them to an abandoned castle through the Windy Plains. The castle has a bridge and the area was surrounded by the sea.

"Wow!" Everyone gasp at the castle.

"Is this where the king lives?" Dr. Z ask.

"Sorry, but we have to get back to our duties tending to our friends. Rest well and we'll see you in the morning. Goodbye." Ignoring Dr. Z's question, the Deinonychus trio and Theo left after talking to Cera.

That left Dr. Z even more upset, but on the bright side, his henchmen did their best to cheer him up by telling they get to see the king of this world.

"Come on, let's go in!" Max excitedly enter follow up the rest.

Inside the castle, 2 different Troodons were already by the door. The first have more feathers on its body while the other only have feathers on its head. As the smartest of all raptors, after taking 1 good look at Cera and Miku as well as the necklace Cera's wearing knowing the one they're waiting for, they then bow in courtesy. "Welcome to the Castle of Dainason, princess."

"Princess?" Cera said in confusion.

"Did they just called Cera, a princess?" The D Team, Alpha Gang and Towa are getting confuse as well.

The 2 Troodons then stand up and introduced themselves.

"My name is Travis Troodon. I'm a Northern Troodon and guard of the castle." The Troodon with lots of feathers introduced.

"And I'm Trina Troodon. I'm a Southern Troodon, the maid of the castle and Travis' cousin." The other Troodon introduced last.

"Nice to meet you. Um, I'm Cera O' Sauria and this girl is my partner, Miku Microraptor."

"I'm Cera's friend, Towa Aishiro and this guy is Archeon Archaeopteryx."

"We're the D Team, Max Taylor , Rex Ancient and the girl is Zoe Drake." Max introduce.

"Last but not least, we're the Alpha Gang. Ursula, Zander, Ed and I'm the famous Dinosaur King, Dr. Z."

"Hmm... Never heard of you before and... Aren't you a little too old to be a king?" Travis said inspecting Dr. Z's appearance which of course that sentence, made him go in shock.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you all came to save us from the danger and came here to rest up for the night?" Trina said.

"Yes sort of. But why did you called me princess?" Cera asked.

"The necklace you're wearing." Travis point at the necklace.

"My necklace?" Everyone then look at the necklace and notice the change.

"Hey, look. 2 of the symbols glow color." Towa point at the light blue and green color.

"How did that happened?" Max asked Cera. But she shrug, for she too have no idea how it happened.

"Follow us to show you our princess and your friends, the history of this kingdom." The Troodons show them all around the castle.

They show them every room like all castles have like the throne room and others. Finally, the most important room of all, the Ruler of the castle and Dainason Kingdom. They stand side by side and show them the portrait of an elegant woman with red hair and blue eyes. She wearing a white and blue gown and a crown on her head with a Microraptor.

"Is she?" Max.

"She looks familiar..." Rex.

"And that Microraptor on her shoulder..." Zoe.

"Hmph, she doesn't look that pretty to me." Ursula scoff.

"Really? I think she's really pretty." Ed.

"That may be true. But my angel Reese is for me." Zander.

"This woman's name is Saura Lunaria and the her partner, Gaffer Miku." Travis.

"What?!" Hearing the familiar name of Miku's Ancestor meaning that this woman must be...

"Then that means, this woman must be..." Dr. Z realized.

"That's right, she's the Queen of Dainason Kingdom and Princess Cera's Ancestor." Trina continue.

The news made everyone in shock including Cera and Miku!

"A queen? Not a king?" Dr. Z pout.

"Too bad, huh Dr. Z." Max teased. Relief that it's the opposite gender that ruled the kingdom.

"Wow, Cera how lucky you are! Your Ancestor's the queen means that you are descended from her making you a princess!" Zoe squel.

"Zoe, please it's not a big deal. Besides this is new to me." Cera try to calm Zoe down. "So, Travis and Trina. About the voice I heard, Gaffer told us to go to the place called Arcobaleno. Do you know where it is? And about my necklace?"

"Ahh Arcobaleno... The magical bridge that has all the answers to the one who visits it. Well we have a map that'll help but since it's getting dark to go, why not go there in the morning. It's dangerous to go at night." Travis said some knowledge about Arcobaleno but sadly he offer the team to rest since it's getting dark.

"Travis is right. Don't worry, you all could go on searching for it in the morning. In the meantime, we shall escorts you all to your rooms." Trina said politely as she and Travis show the humans their rooms.

"Wait, what about my necklace?" Cera stop.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll help you find out more about it and how we knew you're the princess. For now, you and your friends need some rest, alright." Trina reassure then all of them continue to show the humans to their room.

After showing their friends their own team rooms, the Troodon cousins show Cera and Miku the bedroom which used to be Saura's room while Towa stayed in another room next door.

**(MEANWHILE) **

Meanwhile as for Kowloon, he head back to the base to find Olga's whereabouts with Dr. Blackraven's help.

"Hmm... Looks like Olga's in the Hills of Sparks again." Blackraven said looking at the monitor.

"Hills of Sparks? Why on earth would she want to go there again? We've already collected enough sky color stones. Or could it be..." Kowloon was confused at first but then he recalled when Olga wanted to get her hands on the stone before.

"Kowloon, tomorrow bring Olga back at any cost and while you're at it, you can continue absorbing dinosaurs in from that area!" Dr. Blackraven ordered.

"Yes boss! I'll bring Olga back and continue the job!"

**XXX**

**Here we are to the new and final adventure of the Dinosaur King story!**

**The Deinonychus trio and Theo Therizinosaurus made their debut at last. How do you like the reunion encounter of Dr. Z and Secret Dinosaurs? Like usual, not very welcoming huh, hehe! Well as for why Therizinosaurus changes, the many many years have passed made him forget his loyalty to him and been replaced by Maia and Cera just like the others. So sad for Dr. Z~. I'm afraid Theo's past self anf future self will have to wait a while.****The other secret dinosaurs will have their debut soon.**

**As for the Northern and Southern Troodons, they're inspirations after the Troodons from the cartoon, "Dinosaur Train".**

**I hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks for the dino info of the BR Brigade. As you can see here, their dino colors reflect like in the game and already been altered like differences from DS games, if I'm not mistaken.**

**As for the mutant and hybrid ones, I have an idea how to mention them but I lost count on how many are they and which hybrid goes to who. If you could put it, it'll be a great help.**

**Noobmaster**

**Well probably. Just wait and see.**

**Guest**

**That would really be interesting, really.****The Pterosaur will probably have 1 last role despite she said she'll not be there anymore. Look forward to it if you can. **


	7. The Amulet of Arciel

**The Am****ulet of Arciel**

**(THAT NIGHT)**

After journeying through the Windy Plains in another world where they met with Theo Therizinosaurus and Deinonychus Trio who became guardians of the Dainason Kingdom and learning about the danger that's happening, the team were in the care of the Northern and Southern Troodon cousins in the Castle of Dainason that was once the home of Cera's and Miku's Ancestor.

Meanwhile Cera and Miku were staying in the room of their ancestors. They have to admit, their ancestors' bedroom looks very similar back at the mansion but in different style. At the moment, Cera was taking out the treasure box of her mother's. Her mother said that her treasure box contained her most precious memories in it and that it would help them in their journey.

Known that her's and Maia's treasure boxes have similar design and lock, she took out the key then insert it into her mother's box. Happy that it worked, she turn and open it. There're objects that are old but...

"This is..." Cera's eyes widen at an l object that caught her sight inside it and pick it up. It's a tiny sculpture of the Deinonychus trio surrounded by roses.

"How cute...!" Miku squee at the sculpture.

"My mom had told me about this before. She said that her first dino partner made this as a present for Valentine's Day." Cera recall from when she's 7 years old.

It was 2 years later after she received Miku and entered Elementary school. During Valentine's Day in school, her teacher asked her class to make valentines for dinosaur partners or their favorite dinosaur. While her friends already decided what to make, the younger Cera had trouble what to give Miku to show how much she loves her. That's when she asked her mother for advice and her answer was something unexpected. It was in reverse role during Maia's valentine day. The Deinonychus Trio made a sculpture of them surrounded by roses out of wood. It shows them that after they're happy to received the love they desire, it's their turn to show how much they love Maia.

"Oh how lovely and sweet it is for them to do this for my mom." Cera said with a smile.

"Yes it is. And the love you gave me was no exception. The love you've given me as partners and family was the best. I hope it will stay with us forever." Miku express her feelings to Cera with all her heart as she nuzzle on Cera's cheek.

"Yeah, we will." Cera pet Miku's head back.

After letting out a soft sigh, she and Miku look out of the window and see the Kingdom of Dainason's state. The Windy Plains' dead greens made it so sad and gloomy. On top of that, Theo Therizinosaurus' status as guardian of grass powers got drained by someone made it this way. There're must be something they could do.

Aside from that, Cera's got her mind on why the Troodon cousins called her a princess and the way her necklace reacts at some point. To learn more of the truth about them and the Kingdom of this world, she have to know from the Troodons after getting some sleep.

**XXX**

Meanwhile as for the D Team and Alpha Gang, you could say, they are interested in learning about Cera's heritage and the new world but it's a dream to stay in a real-life castle in the dinosaur world or kingdom from how they think about it.

It's not uncommon for the Alpha Gang to arrange a meeting with the D Team before knowing the truth first, when adventuring through time and space to rescue their parents from the Space Pirates. Right now, the Alpha trio's problem is trying to cheer Dr. Z up from heartbreak of his former dinosaur children.

"Why, oh why would they still hate me?!" Dr. Z still squirming even when dragged to the D Team's guest room.

"Come on Doctor. Please calm down." Ursula said.

"Wow, Dr. Z is still like that?" Max.

"Yes. Ever since he's been ignored by Therizinosaurus." Zander.

"He wouldn't stop complaining about his former secret dinosaurs. But at least he didn't complained about the ruler of this kingdom isn't a king... but a queen." Ed.

**SMACK**

Dr. Z smack Zander's and Ed's head in anger as they try to sooth it. "Ow!"

"Not just any queen you dummies! The queen who was that red haired girl, Cera's Ancestor and that those Troodons earlier called her a princess!!!" Dr. Z yell in annoyance. "How irritating this can be! First she's a Commander, now a princess born from a Dinosaur of royalty bloodline! Grr!"

"Well it was definitely a shock. Us too for that matter." Rex.

"We all knew Cera's special, being smart, pretty and has a thing for dinosaurs." Zoe stated.

"That makes me even more annoying!" Dr. Z grit his teeth.

"Come on, just calm down. If you keep complaining like that you'll never know the truth before it even comes." Zoe continued.

"She's right you know." A male voice said from behind the D Team and Alpha Gang.

They turn their heads and found Towa with his Archaeopteryx on his shoulder leaning on the wall with Towa's arm crossed.

"You are...?" Dr. Z.

"You're the guy, Cera's dancing with at the party." Zander recalled.

"Towa, right? What are you doing here?" Rex.

"We decided Archeon and I decided to go check on you guys and we just happened to hear you people talking about Cera? Or am I wrong?" Towa raise an eyebrow.

"So you heard everything?" Max.

"Only about the part when talking about Cera."

"So, what brings you and your Archaeopteryx here?" Rex.

"Just a piece of advice I'm going to give you if I happen to come across the Alpha Gang as well." Towa put a straight face to the 4 Alpha people which made them shuddered a bit by his strong aura. "If any of you insult Cera, you will have to answer to me and Archeon's wrath. You don't want to see that happen. She and Miku are more than from what you think they are." Settled, he and Archeon left the room.

"What was that all about?" Zander asked.

"Uhh... I think what Towa's trying to say... is that if any of us did something to insult Cera, he's going to give us a taste of his own medicine. I think?" Max thought.

"You got that right, Max! Besides, he confessed his love for Cera during the party. Which made himself Cera's boyfriend! How romantic!" Zoe added and sigh romanticly.

"Yeah, who would have thought of it." Rex sigh.

"Guh! Even she has a boyfriend now?! I haven't even got a date myself during the last 3 years!" Ursula let out a steam while Zander and Ed nodded.

"It's too bad Dr. Owen couldn't be here, if he and our parents come along." Max grin.

"Don't even remind me of him. Like I said, Dr. Owen's just not my type! Especially since he's too old for my young age." Ursula scoff.

"As usual..." The D Team shrug.

**XXX**

**(THE NEXT DAY, CASTLE DAINASON'S ROYAL LIBRARY) **

Cera, Towa, the D Team and Alpha Gang all meet up in the castle's royal library where their adventure will take the first step. Travis and Trina hold an ancient book about the magical objects. The book is called "Dainason's Guide to Magical Jewels."

"This book, Dainason's Guide to Magical Jewels has all information about magic in Dainason. The necklace you're wearing has some info in it." Travis open the book as he turn each pages until he stop on 1 specific page and show it to everyone.

"Hey, that looks exactly like the necklace I'm wearing!" Cera exclaimed and the others nodded.

"It's called the 'Amulet of Arciel'. It says here that the amulet contained magical powers of the 6 dinosaur elements." Travis read.

"Magical powers...?" Max.

"Of 6 dinosaur elements?" Rex.

"Kinda similar to the Stone Plates, doesn't it?" Zander.

"It also says here that the Amulet of Arciel could only be worn by princesses of Dainason bloodline." Trina continue reading.

The Troodons tell everyone that the Amulet of Arciel that Cera's wearing accepted her to be worn and that means it's proof that she's the princess of Dainason. According to the book, the amulet's powers could protect her from harm and it could grant the princesses who wore it with powers according to the color symbols on the amulet.

"That's kind of different from when I first had it." Cera look confused.

"What do you mean?" Towa.

"When I was 9 years old, that night I was asleep, Miku told me that she witnessed the locket my mother gave me for my birthday, had transformed into this amulet when falling stardust spread on it." Cera explain.

"Is that true?!" Zoe.

"Guess it's not a coincidence that it happened?" Ed.

"Maybe, but I'm still not sure. Right, Miku?" Cera ask and Miku nod. "But ever since the Space Pirates attacked and the war started out, I kept the amulet safely locked in my chest for personal reasons and it wasn't until my birthday when I come across it again." Cera continued to the part in the space pirates part until her birthday.

"But looking at it closer, does the amulet have colors glow before now?" Ed said taking a look at the amulet.

"Actually not really. When I first had it, all of the symbols were colorless. It was that night after my birthday when I heard the voice that called out to me and Miku. I saw sparkling images about the Secret Dinosaurs then these element diamond-shaped gems and when I said their names, the star in the center glow white permanently."

"Secret Dinosaurs? Like when we met the Deinonychus trio and Therizinosaurus that they called themselves guardians?" Ursula.

"But what does that mean? And why the secret dinosaurs?" Zander and Ed question.

"Hmm... If I have to guess, the Star in the center could be related to the center piece of the Stone Plates from before." Dr. Z theorise.

"Dr. Z's right... for once. We all know that the Stone Plates we possessed years ago are related to the attributes we used." Max for once agreed.

"Of course I'm right and... hey! What do you mean for once?! I'm a genius!" Dr. Z retort.

"So... If the star in the center could be related to secret attribute, then maybe the other 6 around it could be fire, water, wind, earth, grass and lightning." Rex.

"That means Cera could use all the powers of the elements from the amulet? That's amazing!" Zoe excitedly said.

"W-wait a minute! Don't get too worked up and jump to conclusions! I'm still confused about all this and besides, I'm not even sure how to use the amulet's powers." Cera try to calm everyone down from asking any further questions.

"Cera's right. Don't push anymore thoughts from what you're all thinking about!" Towa defended.

"Princess Cera and Mister Towa's right. The amulet's powers will only grant the princess powers by earning them." Travis stated.

"Furthermore the reason why the amulet glow color before was because she's in their presences." Trina added.

"Their? Who?" Max.

"Oh! That's right! It's the guardian's presences!" Cera realized.

"That's right. In the book, it says that when the princess who haven't received the power blessing yet will glow color when she's near the element guardian's presence." Trina read.

"But wait, the grass guardian, Theo Therizinosaurus, right? He lost all his powers by someone, right? So how could her amulet glow when he lost them?" Zoe recalled.

"Even if Theo's powers are gone, his spirit will always be in him and that shows that something in a living beings life couldn't be taken." Travis.

"Just like when we could hear the spirits of dinosaurs who called us through the Stones!" Max realized as he fistpalm.

"Correct!"

**XXX**

After learning everything that's needed about the amulet and Cera's heritage. Next, Trina show them a map of the Dainason Kingdom for the next step.

"This map shows our Kingdom's land. Here's where we are in the Castle of Dainason surrounded by the sea in Windy Plains connecting to the Hills of Sparks. The sea across from the Windy Plains have an island that's home to the fire attributed dinosaurs called the Flaring Palace. The Arcobaleno you're looking for is somewhere around the Aqua Oceon and you need water dinosaurs to guide you there." Trina explains.

"So we need water dinosaurs to find Arcobaleno?" Cera ask.

"Yes, that's right. If anything you need to find Arcobaleno, it's the water dinosaurs." Trina.

"But where are we going to find water dinosaurs here? I have Spiny with me, but there's not enough room for all 9 of us." Zander.

"I have the answer. Around the Aqua Oceon, there lived lots of water dinosaurs like the Spinosaurids. They could help you all get there." Trina suggest.

"That's great! Let's get going right now!" Before Dr. Z could leave in excitement however...

"Help me! Somebody!" A Segnosaurus barge in through as he panted heavily and the library door knocking Dr. Z away!

"Dr. Z!" The Alpha Trio caught him while feeling pain from his forehead.

"A Segnosaurus?" Towa.

"Wait, I remember you. You're the Segnosaurus that's with Theo. Your name's Sage, right?" Cera ask.

"Oh yes... Oh you're the human girl that Master Theo told me so much about!" The Segnosaurus named Sage smiled when he made eye contact with Cera then back into panic mode. "Please you have to help me save my Master! He's not looking so good!"

"Calm down, Sage. Settle down and tell us everything." Travis and Trina walk over and settle the Segnosaurus to sit down with the other humans.

**XXX**

**It's a bit short on this chapter since this one focus on learning about Cera's heritage. More answers will be found after they visit Arcobaleno, so please be patient.**

**The next chapter could possibly be longer I hope and help keep supporting.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Yeah, it's so disappointing for Dr. Z since he couldn't see how he treated his secret dinosaurs well. Don't worry, the long life will be explained probably in the next chapter.**

**Just keep reading and you'll find out soon.**

**Finally thanks for the hybrid and mutant info. Hope I could make it work.**

**Unknown**

**Thanks and Erwin Eoraptor will soon make his appearance to battle and support.**

**Guest**

**Probably yes but I'm not putting any spoilers. You'll find out soon. As for the dinaurians, sorry they'll be no other human other than the ones adventuring in here. **


	8. The Goddess Mountain's Crown of Saura

**The Goddess Mountain's Crown of Saura**

Back at the royal library in Dainason after learning everything there is to know about the dinosaur kingdom world and about Cera's heritage, a Segnosaurus named Sage came bursting into the room looking desperately for help.

The Troodon cousins help calm Sage down and after calming down, he slowly beg help as he turn to Cera.

"Please help my master! He's getting weaker and weaker as time passes. I beg you!" Sage pleadingly said looking at Cera.

"What happened to him?" Cera asked as she place her hands on Sage's claws.

Sage felt warm coming from Cera's hands as he face her in the eye. "Well... I guess it's better express it in a song. That's what my Master always says." He then trot to the center of the room and suddenly lights went out with a spotlight on him.

"Uhh... What's going on?" Dr. Z.

"Sounds like a musical...?" Zander.

"I need some popcorn." Ed.

With everyone in silence, Sage then began to sing along with sudden appearances of hadrosaurs as chorus.

**(I Must Rescue my Master)**

**(Slow and calm) **

**#**Back in Windy Plains of Nature class 101,

I always had so much fun.

My Master is always nice,

Openly gives good advice.

That makes me... his loyal apprentice!

But then suddenly...

**(Fast and energetic)**

An intruder came and invaded our land into blue!

Using a weapon that suck out magic, it's true!

So I need help from the princess,

To save him from magic distress,

That's the only thing I ask of you~

I must rescue my Master! (Hoot~)

I must rescue my Master! (Hoot~)

Oh-oh-oh-oh~

For Master's sake, please help~

I... Must... Res-cue my Master to be a success!

Or else the land will be in crumble

Into a wastelandic trouble

And that criminal person

Will make it more worsen

For we'll suffer of starvation!

I must rescue my Master! (Rescue his Master~)

I must rescue my Master! (Rescue his Master~)

I must rescue my Master before it's too... Late!!!~**#**

The song ended with some hand claps by everyone and even Dr. Z... A little as the lights came back to normal setting.

"And that's my story. So please, will you help me rescue my Master?" Sage walk up to Cera again.

Cera's know the meaning behind Sage's song, she nod and smile. "Of course I'll help. We'll all help too, right guys?" She turn to her friends.

"Uhh. I have no idea what's he's singing about but yeah we'll help." Max and Rex just said despite not knowing what the Segnosaurus was singing.

"I'm in." Zoe.

"Me too. I'm all in." Towa.

"What about you 4?" Cera ask the Alpha Gang.

Just like with Max and Rex, they have no idea what Sage was singing other than asking for help. They just nod on the helping part. "Yeah sure, fine."

"Great." Cera then turn to Sage. "Sage, please take us to him."

Sage felt glad, he and the hadrosaur chorus singers all trot out of the library and back to Windy Plains where Theo Therizinosaurus, the grass guardians rest.

**XXX **

**(WINDY PLAINS GARDEN)**

The heroes finally gather together and come across Theo Therizinosaurus whose laying down while Sage Segnosaurus standing by his side along the other grass dinosaurs who lost their powers.

"Master Theo, Cera's here with her friends. I brought them." Sage said to Theo.

Theo grunt as he try to sit up to look at the face. "C-Cera? You come for us." He weakly smile.

"I'm here. Are you feeling alright?" Cera said soothingly as she smile at him.

"A little. It's nothing much. However..." Theo then turn sad as he look at his grass dinosaur friends. "For my friends and my apprentice... I let them down because of my carelessness."

"Master, please don't say that. You're only doing your role as guardian to protect us. Don't blame yourself!" Sage said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks for your concern, Sage. But... With the land all dead, looks like we won't be able to provide any food for our friends and acquaintances. At this rate, most of us will starve to death." Theo point out.

"He's right. Most of the dinosaurs here in Windy Plains eat plants like the herbivores from the grass element while the wind dinosaur ones hunt their own food." Towa.

"Towa has a point there, what should we do? We can't just ignore it. We have to help them." Cera.

"But what are do you suggest we do? It's not like we could just grow some plants instantly." Max said whatever idea he come up with.

"Yeah, it could take forever to do it." Rex agree.

"I agree for once. Besides, gardening is so not my thing. I don't wanna ruin my delicate hands with dirt." Ursula as the guys nod pointing out that it's not really their thing either despite they all did to disguise the Backlander time machine as an island in the past.

"Wait, I think I have an idea!" Zoe light bulb lit up.

"Really? What do you have in mind, Zoe?" Cera.

Zoe take out her Dinoshot and Paris' card. "Dino Slash! Spring up, Parasaurolophus!" She slash the card and Paris in adult form appear.

**ROAR**

"Zoe?" Everyone's getting confused.

"Paris! Use Emerald Garden!" Zoe answer their question by slashing the grass move card and Paris glow green as she fire a green leaf beam on the ground, making the land grow green life.

The Emerald Garden move made the ground and trees come back to life, which amaze everyone!

"So, what do you think?" Zoe ask with a smart smile.

"Wow, that's a great idea. It's just like back at Ancient China's past!" Max and Rex recalled from the time when a volcano caused by Sheer's Mapusaurus' Volcano Eruption that went overboard.

"I can't believe why we didn't even thought about that before." Zander whisper to the other Alpha members.

"Yeah, that way we don't even have to call the rain and we wouldn't have to feel those Chinese people's wrath." Ed agree.

While everyone thank Zoe and Paris(chibi form) for the help. However, their celebration ended in a short time when the Emerald Garden's effect ended up losing, causing to go back to the dead state once again.

"Oh no! Why?! Why did this happen?! I thought we solved it." Zoe said in shock.

"I'm sorry. Unfortunately using other methods like that will do nothing to help. We all did and it didn't work." One of the hadrosaurs, a Lambeosaurus said as the others hoot in respond.

"No way. I thought it was a good idea too." Zoe said in disappointment while Max, Rex and Paris try to comfort her.

"Hmm... If using elemental moves won't work. Isn't there a different way to save you all?" Towa ask.

"Wait!" Suddenly female voices appear from the dino crowd. Rustling out from the crowd revealing 2 small brown and yellow Leaellynasauras.

"Hey, those 2 are Leaellynasaura!" Cera exclaim.

"Princess!"

"Your majesty!"

The 2 female Leaellynasaura bow in presence of Cera knowing that she's royalty as heard by the others. The 2 are twin females, the older dark color is Lia and the younger light color is Leah.

"Please follow us."

The Leaellynasaura twins drag Cera and the others to the other side of Windy Plains' garden.

"This is our special new garden." Lia.

"We made this a moment ago for our guardian and Sage." Leah.

"We know it's not much but..."

"...we wanted to help in any way we can."

"Aww... How sweet." Cera sigh.

"Heh, but a garden with nothing to grow is like a wasteland in a desert." Dr. Z said while the others just scoff and ignore the doctor's statement.

"True. A garden can't grow without seeds. So I was wondering if your majesty could help." Lia.

"But what should I do?" Cera don't know what to answer.

But just in time, as if luck happen. Trina Troodon arrive with a book in her claws. "Princess!"

"Trina!" Cera exclaim and the others look her way. "What is it?"

"Here, take a look at this. I found something that'll help." Trina show everyone the page of the book she found. "The Crown of Saura."

"The Crown of Saura? Like the name of my Ancestor?"

"Why's the crown named after her?" Towa.

"Take a look." Trina then read the book about the crown's ability.

The crown (not the one that's in Saura's portrait) is nature green color in vine design with small blue four-petal flowers and red seeds grown on the vine. The book said that the crown was named after Cera's Ancestor because she made a holiday for the herbivore dinosaurs called "Festival of Plenty Green" when she was a princess before becoming queen. The crown was made by the Confuciusornis. The Confuciusornis lived in their own garden on the top of Goddess Mountain.

Saura, as a princess at the time was exploring the garden in Goddess Mountain when she came across the Confuciusornis family. During her visit in the garden, she tried lots of different kinds of fruits and veggies there and they tasted super delicious. She even learned to meditate and be calm even when trouble comes upon. As thanks for visiting and the kindness she show to the nature, the Confuciusornis gifted her the crown and she used it to feed herbivore dinosaurs children which resulted in the Festival of Plenty Green to be born.

The Festival of Plenty Green is a festival holiday to ensure that not only for herbivore dinosaurs get to eat super delicious greens, it helps the herbivores to remind themselves to be thankful for all they had.

"Wow, that's amazing." Cera awed. She knew that Confuciusornis are also a bird type dinosaur.

"So, what you're saying is, if we find this crown, we can make plants grow fast and make enough food for all of them to eat?" Towa confirmed.

Trina nod. "Well, it may not be a Festival of Plenty Green in this kingdom's time, but it may work out to help everyone."

"I think it could work. Let's go get the crown and start helping." Rex.

"Rex's right. Do you still have the crown?" Max ask Trina.

"Well, the crown is not in the castle's possession." Trina explain that after the festival is over, Saura returned the crown to the Confuciusornis to guard and protect it from greedy being ones from using it for selfish means.

"Does that mean, the Festival of Plenty Green only happened on that year alone?" Zoe.

"Not entirely, the Confuciusornis offered to bring the crown from their home to the festival once a year and back." Trina state the good news.

The team awe in understanding.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get that crown so we could get this over with!" Dr. Z shout. "It's in Goddess Mountain so let's go!" He then dash off.

"Wait a minute, Dr. Z! Do you even know where Goddess Mountain is?" Cera caught Dr. Z's lab coat and question him.

"Uhh..." Dr. Z starts to sweat heavy.

"***Sigh*** You don't, do you?" Cera narrow her eyes which make Dr. Z shiver and stop himself after she release him as he grunt.

Towa take out the map entrusted to him as Trina show them where Gaia Mountain is.

"Gaia Mountain is located in the east of Windy Plains opposite from where the Hills of Sparks is. But it's a really long way from here." Trina point on the map.

"What should we do?" Cera ask.

In the nick of time, 3 familiar raptors appear in a flash. It's the Deinonychus trio of the guardian of wind.

"Cera!"

"Allow us..."

"... To be your transport."

Dino, Dano and Sue bow in respect.

The Deinonychus trio heard everything from the shadows being stealth and steady ninjas of course after all. However since there's not enough room for 9 people, the wind guardians introduced 3 Ornithomimids, a red Gallimimus, a green Dromiceiomimus and a yellow Struthiomimus.

"Cera, these 3 will be your friends' transport." Dino said and the 3 Ornithomimids starts introducing themselves.

"I'm Gale Gallimimus." The red female Gallimimus.

"I'm Dash Dromiceiomimus." The green male Dromiceiomimus.

"I'm Stroll Struthiomimus." The yellow male Struthiomimus.

"We are at your service, Princess!" The 3 Ornithomimids said together and bow in respect.

"Wow, 3 different Ornithomimids together in 1 place! Amazingly cool!" Max cried.

Trina then step forward and explain their role in Dainason Kingdom. "The Ornithomimids were assigned to be transportation and the royal family use them to carry all around the kingdom for being fast running omnivore dinosaurs. Remember to treat them with respect."

"Oh, so these dinosaurs were used like horses. OK then thanks for the help." Cera.

"Good luck. We'll be awaiting your return." Before Trina leave, she remembered something and stop herself. "I almost forgot. Princess, once you and your friends made it to Goddess Mountain, follow these 4 landmarks to get to the top."

"There are landmarks?" Towa.

"It's to ensure that anyone who visits it could reach to the top without getting lost." Trina stated then she said the landmarks to Cera in the ear.

"OK, thanks for the help." Cera thank the female Southern Troodon as she bow and left.

**XXX**

Before going to Goddess Mountain, the team were deciding which one of the Ornithomimids to ride. The 3 said each of them could only carry 2. Things turn out to be quite an issue because of their body weight. After a bit of a little argument, the D Team and Alpha Gang decided that 3 person of each team will go on 1 Ornithomimid each.

Ursula and Zoe on Gale Gallimimus, Zander and Rex on Stroll Struthiomimus and Max and Ed on Dash Dromiceiomimus.

As for Cera, Towa and Dr. Z, the Deinonychus trio volunteer to be the 3's transport. However things are getting a bit complicating for Dr. Z and Sue, the female wind guardian of the triplets.

"I absolutely refuse to be the old man's transport!" Sue said crossly as she growl.

"Why?! You were 1 of my kids in the past, right?" Dr. Z ask looking confused.

"I was. But I'm not yours anymore! I'm with Maia and Cera! I love them with all my dino heart!" Sue shouted which made everyone surprised that a Dino stand up for themself. "Besides, why would you named me 'Sue' anyway?"

"Uhh, because... I once had a turtle named 'Sue' so I named you after her." Dr. Z stutter.

"Oh yeah, he did said that he named one of the Deinonychus after his turtle." Zander point out.

"You named me after a slow moving reptile/amphibian when I'm actually a fast raptor?! How dare you?!" Sue cross in anger and felt the urge to claw the old man in frustration.

"Eek! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry." Dr. Z cried.

The D Team look at the drama in amusement and before the Alpha trio could save the Doctor...

A hand was place on Sue's claw, as she turn her head and look eye to eye. To her happiness she felt, it's Cera's kind eyes and smile exactly like how Maia show.

"There, there Sue. It's alright, don't hurt him. We have to get on with the task so we can help Theo and the others." Cera said calmly.

Sue finally calm down as Dr. Z sigh in relief that he wouldn't be clawed.

"If you still don't want to let Dr. Z ride you, how about riding with me instead. Girl to girl?" Cera offer.

"Oh please! Thank you so much!" Sue lick Cera's face in affection as she giggle.

The others look on in admiration to see the female Deinonychus look so happy and affectionate towards Cera. Well it's not a surprise from their first encounter with them earlier.

"How is it Sue? Happy?" Cera hop on board on Sue and she nod. "Come on you 2. Get on board with the other 2 and let's get going. Please, DINO and Dano." She politely ask the Deinonychus brothers.

The brothers nod as Towa got on Dano while Dr. Z got on Dino. Dano comfortably at ease with a friend of Cera while Dino just put up with it with Dr. Z as his rider and as leader of the wind guardian.

Now that everyone's on board of the dinosaur express, the wind dinosaurs dash onward to the Goddess Mountain.

**(A WHILE LATER)**

"Here we are, this is Goddess Mountain." Dino said.

The Goddess Mountain looks gigantic as well with some bit of nature on it.

"Now that's a mountain." Max.

"Do we really have to climb it? I don't think I can." Ed said looking at his fat body weight.

"Don't be such a snail. It's not that bad." Rex.

"Cera, what were the landmarks of Goddess Mountain again?" Zoe ask Cera.

"Don't worry, guys. I already memorized it from Trina. She said there are 4 landmarks. So first, we have to look for a rock in the shape of a Dinosaur."

"What kind of Dinosaur?" Towa.

"A Triceratops." Cera answer.

"A Triceratops...? Then leave it to me." Max.

"Sure Max. After all he has Chomp and he's a Triceratops." Rex shrug.

Leaving to Max, he carefully observe the surrounding as they walk up the mountain.

"Aha! I found it! Over there!" Max point at a rock on the right.

They turn to the way Max point and found an unusual shape rock. The rock has frill carving and horn-like.

"It is a Triceratops! You found it. Good job, Max!" Cera thanks.

"Haha! Thanks." Max laugh shyly being praise.

"So what's next?" Rex.

"Second landmark is to find a skinny waterfall."

"Skinny waterfall? As in very thin?" Zander.

Advancing forward, a waterfall falling down from the right. Just like the name says, the waterfall looks small and thin unlike larger ones from how they saw from their time.

"Oh. Now that's a really thin waterfall." Ursula.

"Say why not we try a little bit of water. I'm getting thirsty." Towa.

"Yeah, we could sure use some." Dr. Z got off and drink some. "Wow, this is so cool and fresh!"

After filling their throats with water, their climbing resumes. "The third landmark is the Fern Tunnel. Trina said to go through it and that's where we get to the fourth and final landmark, 4 big green rocks."

"Look guys! There's some big greens in the way!" Zoe.

"It's fern. Which means, this is the third landmark! The Fern Tunnel!" Cera.

Going through the tunnel, they found the final landmark, the 4 big green rocks.

"4 big green rocks! Our final landmark! We made it!" Max.

"Oh finally!" The Alpha Gang look tired from climbing despite being ride on.

"Thank you for the ride. We really appreciate it." Cera, Towa and the D Team thank the Deinonychus trio and Ornithomimids as they nod.

Now it's off to search for the Crown of Saura.

**XXX**

**(TOP OF GODDESS MOUNTAIN)**

The top of Goddess Mountain looks really beautiful like a garden that looks like a fairy tale with a river and bridge despite the fact that the greens died in Windy Plains. It must be the work of the Crown of Saura that helps keep the garden alive.

"It's beautiful." Cera awe.

"I agree." Towa.

"So where is this crown?" Dr. Z.

**Ouhhh Ouhhh~**

"Hey, what's that sound?" Max.

"Sounds like a Dinosaur or something?" Rex.

**Ouhhh Ouhhh~**

Cera slash her dinosaur card and summoned Miku in adult form much to everyone's confusion.

"Miku, can you help?" Cera ask Miku and she nod.

**Ouhhh Ouhhh~**

Once the sound is heard, Miku fly off as everyone follow behind her. "This way."

Across the bridge, they found 3 blue bird meditating on a branch as they made sounds.

"Are those birds?" Zoe.

"Shh. Not so loud. From the looks of it, looks like they're meditating." Cera shush and said in a soft voice. "Miku, can you help?"

Miku nod as she climb on the tree trunk and whisper to the birds. "Excuse me, are you 3 the Confuciusornis?"

The little one open 1 eye and see Miku on the trunk and 9 humans below. "Oh, we have visitors. Mom, Dad, we have visitors coming." The little Confuciusornis with a female voice said to the adult ones revealing to be its parents.

"Oh we do." The male adult Confuciusornis.

"Welcome to our garden home. Please make yourself at home." The female adult Confuciusornis.

The 3 Confuciusornis fly down to a smaller tree branch to greet the humans.

"We rarely have human guest here visiting our garden. What brings you here to our home?" The child Confuciusornis said.

The Deinonychus trio step forward and introduce on their behalf. "Confuciusornis family, meet Princess Cera of Dainason. She's come with her friends to help save our world."

"Princess?! Oh my, it's an honor to meet you in person. We heard that you're the one with royal blood. My name is Clover Confuciusornis and these are my parents." The child now called Clover said.

"My name's Chung and my wife, Chi Confuciusornis. It's really an honor to meet you, Princess." Clover's parents bow in respect. "What brings you here to our humble garden home?"

"Well, I was wondering if you still have the Crown of Saura that we could use to help save the Windy Plains." Cera ask.

"Oh yes, we still have it in our possession. It's been in our Confuciusornis family for generations to protect it." Chung explained.

"But, since your highness and your friends have come from all the way, how about relaxing a bit in our garden before we give you the crown." Chi offer.

**Growl~**

The sound of growling comes from Ed. "Oops, I'm a bit hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning." Ed chuckle.

"Ed!" Ursula smack Ed's head.

"Ow! Ursula, I can't help it! We haven't had any food since we woke up!" Ed.

"That doesn't mean th-" Before Ursula could finish, her stomach starts to growl too. "Guh!"

"Looks like the old lady's hungry too. Her stomach roars like a tiger." Zoe grin.

"Grr! I told you NOT TO CALL ME OLD LADY!!! How about I eat you instead!" Ursula flare up angrily.

"That's enough! You're upsetting the Confuciusornises!" Cera shout at Ursula as she take deep breaths.

"I see one needs some calming. Come join us in meditation." Chi.

"Wait a sec. We only came here to get the crown! We don't have time for this!" Dr. Z.

"Ah but too much stress could be bad for the body. Relax and feel the calm air of nature." Clover point out.

"She's right Dr. Z, my Ancestor did that too long ago, remember? So should we too. After all there's still so many things we don't know about this kingdom."

"Very wise, Princess. I'm happy you understand." Chung said in honor.

"Say let's have our dinosaurs join in too!" Max.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Let's do it." The others then summon out their dinosaur partners in chibi form.

**BARK**

"Guys, meet the Confuciusornis family. We're going to do some resting and meditation." Zoe.

The chibi dinosaurs bark in greeting to the bird dinosaurs.

"Come on Alpha Gang you too." Max.

"Oh alright." The 3 Alpha Gang's dinosaurs appear too with Terry, Spiny and Tank joining in.

"It is a pleasure to meet new dinosaurs from the outside. Please join together and let's meditate." Clover says and everyone sit down, legs' cross and close their eyes.

"Feel the wind. Hear the sound of its calmness and breath in the fresh air."

**(5 MINUTES LATER)**

After short meditating, everyone feeling refresh and happy.

"Ohh, that felt good. I feel refresh." Cera said as she stretch her arms.

"Me too." Towa and D Team said while a bit alright for Alpha Gang.

"You all did great. Now that you all feel relaxed, how about trying some of our food. Fruits." Clover fly to the trees and pick some fruits. "Here, try it." Clover give Cera an apple.

"Thanks." Cera take a bite and give it some to Miku. "Oh my! It's so sweet and juicy!"

"I agree." Miku said.

"I thought Miku's a carnivore. How could she eat it so easily?" Rex look confuse.

"We can't be picky on what we eat. Take us for example, we're a theropod dinosaur but we don't eat meat. We eat fruits. It is our food of choice." Chung explain and just then a bug fly by as he grab and bite it. "We also enjoy passing insects too."

"Wow, so Confuciusornis eats both veggies and insects but doesn't eat meat. Guess that means they're Omnivores." Zoe.

The Confuciusornis family nod. "Please try some of our favorite food. Here try some of these seeds as well, little ones." Clover show them tiny seeds to the chibi dinosaurs.

The chibi look a bit hesitant especially for the carnivore ones.

"Trying new things isn't scary. Here I'll go." Archeon grab a seed and eat it as he slowly swallow it. "Hm? Well I try, hehe."

"Good for you Archeon." Towa's proud of him for trying.

"Let's be polite to our hosts. Plus, it's exciting to try new things in different places. It is OK if you don't like it." Cera said to the chibi dino.

They hesitate a bit but they don't want to disappoint anyone. So each of them take 1 seed and eats it.

"Well it's good for us. A bit crunchy but good." At least Chomp, Paris and Tank liked it.

"Hmm... It's not my favorite. I'm sorry." Ace, Terry and Spiny said.

"No need to apologize. I'm proud of you all for trying our food." Clover kindly said.

**CRUNCH**

A crunching noise could be heard from where Cera's standing who had the apple earlier. It's Archeon eating!

"Mmm! But the apple taste really good!" Archeon exclaim.

"Well, very good for you Mr Archaeopteryx." Clover said.

**SQUAWK**

"Quite a bird call. Ouhhh~" Chi said calling out her own bird noise.

"We heard you on the way here. Ouhhh~" Miku try to copy the sound.

"Very nice."

"Now then, let us Confuciusornis give you all some treats before we give you the crown." The bird family then fly off as they began to pick more fruits for the humans.

"Oh boy, we're so starving!"

**(MEANWHILE) **

Meanwhile the Deinonychus trio were secretly away from the humans as they reminisce the past about themselves and the Secret Dinosaurs. They were happy to be loved by Maia and Cera. It's all because of the fruit they ate. At night on that very day, they shared the fruit to the others when Therizinosaurus (before named Theo) found them eating. After Theo ate them, he even share it to Pachycephalosaurus (before named Panchy) including the carnivore Secret Dinosaurs to which they had no idea that the fruit's effect made them live for so long until this time.

"I'm glad we lived for so long until now."

"Me too. I want to live together happily ever after with Cera, now that we know she comes from royal blood."

"Even if we won't be able to see Maia again?"

Well Maia was the very first human partner they become and she treated them with love and respect. They care so much for her and her daughter. After Cera completes her destiny, maybe they could ask her to stay with them forever in the Kingdom.

"I wish she could live with us."

"As much as we would love to but..."

"We can't decide it for her. It's her choice to decide."

As much as the trio would love to have her and live together in the Kingdom as it's princess, they can't force her to do it. They learned to respect partners' decisions and accept them. After everything goes back to normal, they'll support her until the end.

A moment later, after eating some delicious fresh fruits picked by the Confuciusornis family, it's time to give the Crown of Saura to Cera as thanks for being patient.

"Here you are, Princess. The Crown of Saura." Clover said as her parents grab both edges of the crown and place it on Cera's palm. The crown looks so pretty just like the picture in the book.

"Thank you very much. I'll be sure to return it after using it." Cera thank the Confuciusornis.

"Isn't that great?! Now that we have the crown, we can save the Windy Plains with it." Zoe.

"Yes. Come on, everyone. Let's go back, Theo and the others must be waiting."

With the Crown of Saura in hand, they leave the Goddess Mountain and ride back to Windy Plains on the Deinonychus trio and 3 Ornithomimids.

**XXX**

**The first step to save Windy Plains using one of the histories of the Kingdom. Here's one of the dinosaurs haven't found in Dinosaur King from Season 1 and 2, the Confuciusornis. Hope you like it.**

**Well I've added how the other Secret Dinosaurs live long, sorry it's not in flashback mode took it quite a while for some viewers.**

**Fun fact:**

**Goddess Mountain is the Japanese name of the Earth move card: Gaia Mountain. I wanted to put Gaia but I chose Goddess instead since it reflects like Mother Nature in a way.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Well you'll find out more soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Guest**

**Probably... You'll find out when the time comes. **


	9. BR Brigade's Oneshot

**B****R Brigade's Oneshot**

**(WINDY PLAINS' GARDEN) **

Earlier while their future princess and her friends set out on a quest to go search of a Crown of Saura at Goddess Mountain, the Leaellynasaura twins were making their garden clean and ready.

"There! Our garden is all ready!" Lia said as she finishes plowing the soil.

"Yeah, and it'll sure to be ready before the princess and her friends returns." Leah said as she pats the soil.

"Do you think our small garden will be enough for our friends?" Lia asked her sister.

"Well..." Leah take another look at the garden. The garden looks small around their size which the older Leaellynasaura find it hard to say. "I don't know."

Just then, Sage come by. "Lia..Leah. How's the garden working on?"

"Sage! Well, we're already quite done."

"But, we're not sure if our garden will be enough. What do you think?"

Sage take a look at the garden the Leaellynasaura twins work on. He have to say, they did a really good job. Their garden may be small around their size but he have to admit, they put all their heart making it to help their grass guardian, living up to their nicknames, "The Cretaceous Elf".

"As expected of 'The Cretaceous Elves', you girls did a really good job! I'm sure Master Theo will be proud of you two." Sage praised. "But, with the garden around 'this' size, I'm afraid that won't be enough for the others in the entire kingdom." He added.

The Leaellynasaura twins knew that was coming. "We saw that one coming."

"But..." Sage caught the twins' attention. "I think you girls could be good organizers for the Festival of Plenty Green."

"Eh?! Us?! Organizers?!" The twins were surprised.

"The Crown of Saura that the princess will bring is an important part of the festival, right? Well it may not be a festival right now in this time, but... since this is an emergency, why not having it now? And you two could help direct us to make a bigger garden out in the opens as organizers." Sage offer.

"Us as organizers... We're not sure if we could do it." Lia hesitate.

"Will we really do it?" Leah followed.

"Of course. This is for the sake of our world... and for Master Theo too. Please?" Sage said with hope in his eyes. "Also, if everything works out well, then maybe Princess Cera might have a chance to think about staying with us in Dainason." Sage added.

Hearing Cera's name made the twins perk up. In the past, they heard many stories about the human girl that always took care of Theo during his life living in Dino Village before becoming a guardian. Theo always said that she's the most innocent and kind-hearted human ever, that includes the other guardians. Now that they have, they instantly took a liking to her from the very moment how she acts around their guardian.

"Alright then, we'll do it!"

"For our guardian and Dainason's sake!"

The Leaellynasaura twins confirmed their offer and began to help work with the grass dinosaurs to prepare the big garden for the festival's rebirth. That made Sage really happy too as Theo's apprentice to help others.

**(MEANWHILE)**

At the Hills of Sparks, Kowloon just made it to the cave where he and Olga found the Sky color stones without battling.

Inside the cave, he found Olga frantically searching for a Sky color stone.

"Olga!" Kowloon called out.

"K-Kowloon? Um... Privyet*." Olga turn her head and found her subordinate as she said her greeting in russia.

"What are you doing here? The boss has been looking for you all over the base! He's getting crossed from hunger, you know." Kowloon said firmly.

"Is that so? And I supposed you know that I'm back at the Hills of Sparks searching for the stone?" Olga raise an eyebrow.

"Obviously for me... but not for the Boss. Come on, let's go back to base. You don't want to make him mad from not having any breakfast or lunch or dinner. Me even."

"But..."

"No buts! Come on, let's go!" Kowloon grab Olga's arm and force herself to follow him out of the cave.

"Ow! Kowloon!" Olga grunt from how forceful Kowloon pull her. Unknown to the two, something fell out of Olga's dress pocket after a few slips.

On the ground, it's a pretty handmade necklace with a butterfly pendant.

Outside the cave of Hills of Sparks, as Kowloon drag Olga out, they're been confronted by Lightning dinosaurs.

**ROAR**

Roars of Ceratopsians echo all their land, confronting the intruders.

"Well looks like I still have some unfinished business to do." Kowloon smirk as he prepare himself then turn to Olga. "If you don't want the Boss to get angry at you any further than this, than help me defeat and absorb those lizards' powers, especially the Rainbow ones."

Olga really didn't want that so she sigh in defeat and follow Kowloon to help him. "Fine!"

"Appear, Spino!"

"Poyavit'sya, Stroika!"

Kowloon summoned his yellow and red Spinosaurus while Olga summoned her black and purple Gorgosaurus.

"Take them all down, Stroika! Heat Eruption!" Olga slash a fire move card as her Gorgosaurus named Stroika glow red as a volcano appear from behind and meteors begin to fall down like rain.

The dinosaurs all flee and did their best to dodge the falling meteor. Using this to Kowloon and Spino's advantage being a Water type, they aim and drained out as many lightning dinosaurs as they can and succeeded. One of them, a Stegocera trip and fall away being cornered by the humans, their dinos and the incoming meteor! The Stegocera defenceless was about to be hit when...

**BOOM**

A bright light ray shot the meteor into pieces saving Stegocera's life. It turn its head and find a Pachycephalosaurus standing behind it.

"Are you alright, Stella?" Pachycephalosaurus asked the small Stegocera.

"Thanks Master Panchy! You saved me." The Stegocera now named Stella thank him.

"Be more careful, alright. Now then..." Panchy put Stella to safety first then turn to his opponent.

The human opponents with their dinosaurs come face to face with the Guardian of Lightning.

"Finally, the next rainbow dinosaur on our list." Kowloon smirk. "The guardian of Lightning element."

"Stay back, Stella." Panchy whisper Stella to retreat. "I can handle this."

Stella nod and got away to safety hid away.

**ROAR**

"Olga, I'll leave the offense to you while I'll do the draining with the scepter." Kowloon whisper the plan to Olga's ear.

"Sure, fine."

Kowloon return Spino into a card and step back.

"Alright, Stroika. Let's do it! Fire Cannon!" Stroika glow red and shoot a ball of fire at the Pachycephalosaurus.

Panchy dodge it with his speed and hit Stroika in the head with his dome-head. Stroika's head strike caused a massive headache as she stumble back.

"Stroika!" Olga cried out.

Panchy then glow rainbow as his dome-head shine bright and he prepares to launch his Super Move, Laser Ray!

Kowloon sensed it coming, he dash away from the sidelines and quickly aim the scepter at the head and fired.

**ROAR**

Panchy's hurting roar echo, feeling power from his dome-head being drained.

"Kowloon?"

"I got this down now." The scepter continues to drain until it's done. The scepter's orb grew a little bigger.

After that, Panchy fell down feeling powerless just like Theo did.

"Come on, Olga. Let's go back." Kowloon grab Olga's arm again and walk away. Olga quickly return Stroika back into a card while being dragged.

**(A MOMENT LATER)**

After the BR Brigade subordinates left, Stella came out of hiding and she couldn't believe what she saw with her own eyes. Her master being defeated by human using some sort of weapon that drains energy.

"Master! Are you OK?" Stella ask the lightning guardian in worry. Then she noticed his dome-head isn't shining like it always been. "Your dome-head?!"

Panchy grunt as he stand up and try using his secret move, but... nothing happened. "This can't be! No!!!" He roar in agony.

Because of this, the Hills' crystals in the land and on the ground lose their shine while the earth remained intact.

"Oh Master..." Stella look so heartbroken to see him so sad. With no other choice, she have to ask for help.

**XXX**

Meanwhile at the BR Brigade base, Kowloon brought back Olga just what Dr. Blackraven had asked him to do. Dr. Blackraven did calmed down after Olga cooked food for him after missing yesterday's dinner, today's breakfast and late lunch.

While Kowloon leave Olga to Dr. Blackraven to rest, the boss and female member were having a conversation.

"So what you're saying, Olga... You went to Hills of Sparks again to get a hand on another sky color stone?" Dr. Blackraven recalled what Kowloon said when he brought Olga back.

"Y-Yes, boss. I'm sorry if I snuck out. I just wanted at least one for myself." Olga admit.

"I see... and you couldn't even managed to get your hand on one." Dr. Blackraven point out. "Well at least you helped Kowloon managed to get more of the dinosaurs powers and draining another rainbow aura one. That I'm satisfied." He added but then recalled that there are more dinosaurs left undone at Windy Plains and Hills of Sparks... The wind and Earth ones. "Olga, how about I'll give you a chance."

"What chance?" Olga asked.

"If you really wanted to get your hands on a sky color stone then be my guest to return to the Hills of Sparks and find it yourself." Dr. Blackraven offer.

"R-Really?!" Olga wide her eyes by the sudden offer.

"Only because there's some unfinished business there. Once you go back, before or after you find your very own Sky color stone, be sure to drain the other dinosaurs that lived there including the third rainbow ones."

"Oh yes sir, Dr. Blackraven! I'll get right on it." Before Olga could go, she's stop by the arm.

"Not right now. I'm going to give you a little punishment for sneaking away." Dr. Blackraven said with an evil smirk.

"W-what kind of P-punishment?" Olga began to sweat really hard.

"... Bake me a triple layer super size cake!" Dr. Blackraven said it like a greedy child while Olga faint on the floor as she stand up with a big sweat drop.

"Oh... Alright then. Right away." Olga walk away to the kitchen while she mumble... "Is that even a punishment? Oh well."

**XXX**

**Sorry if this is really short. I'm having a bit of a trouble organizing how to put each chapter's plot and which element theme to go with. But I'll keep doing my best in the next chapter since my updates usually happens once a week!**

**I hope you all enjoy this short chapter about the BR Brigade a bit and with some dinosaur's point of view without Cera or the others in it!**

**Funfact:***** "Privyet" and "Poyavit'sya" means "Hello" and "Appear" respectively in Russia language.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Well each of my chapter may not have many battle or fight scenes unlike in the anime type but I'll still try my best even if it's short.**

**Anonymous**

**I'm beginning to think maybe or maybe not I should include the past and future Therizinosaurus to meet. But the memory erasing part could be necessary.**

**Just read every chapter carefully. **


	10. Contact with Lightning

**Contact with Lightning**

**(ON THE WAY TO WINDY PLAINS)**

After getting the Crown of Saura from the Confuciusornis family, the team left Goddess Mountain and were all heading back to Windy Plains. As they reach there and got off of their dinosaur transportation, they saw some unexpected encounters by a herd of long-necked sauropods all gathered and being greeted by Travis and Trina Troodon while the duck-billed hadrosaurs looked busy.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Cera asked.

"From the looks of it. Looks like they're planning or working on something?" Towa.

The 2 Troodons noticed the humans' return, they turn to them and welcome them back.

"Oh, welcome back Princess!" Travis.

"Welcome back, milady." Trina.

"Hi, we're back. But... What's all this... and what's happening here?" Cera greet in return and ask the 2 Troodons as she and the others look at the grass dinosaurs.

"Well..." Travis and Trina both explained that while Cera and the others were bringing the crown, Sage asked the Leaellynasaura twins to take charge of organizing the preparations for the Festival of Plenty Green. As for the arrival of the sauropods, it's the 2 Troodon cousins' that invited them to attend the festival since the sauropods are herbivores too.

"Oh, so that's what's going on." Cera nod in understanding and so as the others.

**(AFTER THAT)**

After getting everything down and putting the crown away in a case before using it, the D Team with some little help effort of the Alpha Gang, they helped the grass dinosaurs working together to make the preparations for the festival.

Max, Rex, Chomp and Ace help with plowing the ground and soil while Zoe and Paris help the hadrosaurs with the music.

As for Ursula, Zander, Ed and Dr. Z... well you could say, they had a one quarter of motivation to help than the last time they tried to grow their own food with low salary money. So instead of helping, they were busy admiring and playing with the water and grass sauropods which kinda annoyed the D Team.

"Yay, this is so much fun than making a garden." Zander said as she slide down the Seismosaurus tail.

"You're telling me. I don't even want to get my hands dirty." Ursula nod as she relaxes under an old tree with Dr. Z taking a nap.

As for Ed, he kinda lost timing of the Supersaurus tail as he slide down. The tail lift itself as Ed continues to slide down and flown into Ursula and Dr. Z direction as he landed on them with a thud. "Woah!!!"

**THUD**

"Wow, now that's a ride." Ed said with an awkward laugh with Dr. Z and Ursula under him.

"Grr...! ED! GET OFF!" Dr. Z and Ursula punch Ed off of them as Ed fly off.

**(MEANWHILE) **

Meanwhile, the D Team boys had just finished plowing the soil.

"Phew! That's hard work. Thanks for the help Chomp." Max thank Chomp in adult form as the ceratopsian roar in return.

"You did great too, Ace. Good job." Rex said to Ace.

"We did a great job, huh Rex." Max then walk up to Rex.

"We sure did Max. Even though gardening is mostly not our thing." Rex.

It's true Max and Rex don't do much gardening since it's mostly Zoe's specialty being a user of grass. But it's thanks to Zoe for showing a few tips about gardening before she went off to help with other things asked by the Leaellynasaura twins.

While the teenage boys were admiring their work. Suddenly they heard a screaming sound coming from the sky.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A big and fat-build body landed on Max and Rex's hard worked garden preparation with a splat.

**SPLAT**

The hard landing made the soil fly all over the place, including on the faces of Max, Rex, Chomp and Ace.

"Ow. Now that's a hard... but soft landing." Ed stand up with soil all over him. As he turn around, he suddenly feel heavy angry eyes staring at him.

"ED!!!" Max and Rex glared.

"Ahhhh!!! It's a monster!" Ed scream and faints.

**(AT THE CASTLE)**

Cera and Towa were having a discussion together with Travis and Trina. The 2 Troodons were talking about inviting the Earth and Lightning dinosaurs from the Hills of Sparks. They did send the invitations at the same time with the Water Sauropod dinosaurs via the Pteranodons airmail. However something terrible had happened after they received the invitation and they're still working to solve the problem.

"The Hills of Sparks is in some kind of danger right now?" Cera.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Travis.

"What kind of danger is it?" Towa.

"You see..." Trina explain from what she heard from the reply mail Pteranodon. Just like what happened with Grass guardian Theo Therizinosaurus, the Lightning guardian Panchy Pachycephalosaurus too lost his powers making the Hills of Sparks' crystals lost their shine.

"Panchy Pachycephalosaurus? Wow, I wonder how he's been." Cera thought happy but at the same time sad that something bad happened to another of the Secret Dinosaur friends.

"So, you want Cera to go to the Hills of Sparks and help the dinosaurs there, right?" Towa asked.

"Yes, please. Once their problem's been solve, invite them and the Earth dinosaurs too. After all, they're herbivores too. It's important that everybody have a share." Trina.

"Hmm... Alright then. I'll do it. You'll come with me too, right Towa?" Cera ask Towa.

"Sure. I'll come with you. Besides, who knows what will happen to you if you get hurt." Towa nod.

His reply mad Cera blush.

"Excellent! Mister Towa, we're leaving the Princess in your protection on the journey. We're counting on you." Travis declared.

"In that case, your highness and mister Towa... You 2 may leave to start. Good luck and be careful." Trina.

"Sure."

And so, Cera and Towa left Windy Plains to begin their journey to the Hills of Sparks, just the 2 of them. Of course the Troodon cousins told the D Team and Alpha Gang that Cera and Towa were off to invite other herbivore dinosaurs while they're in the process of completing the festival's preparation after convincing the Alpha quartet to help, especially after Ed ruined Max and Rex's hard work.

**XXX**

**(AT THE HILLS OF SPARKS' ENTRANCE)**

After Cera and Towa left Windy Plains and across the stone bridge, they made to the entrance of the Hills of Sparks where crystals of all shapes and sizes are originated.

"Oh~ so this is the Hills of Sparks?" Cera.

"Just like the name says, there's lots of hills but not much of sparks, huh." Towa observed the hills and the Rocky terrain. They have crystals but not much of a shine or sparkle.

"You're right. Come on, let's have a look around. Maybe we'll find someone who could help." Cera said as she and Towa continue walking while exploring.

As they keep on walking, they found several ceratopsian dinosaurs look weak just like what happened with the Hadrosaurs. They're so sad and weak that they didn't even answer Cera or Towa when they try to ask some questions.

Just then, they found a cave.

"Hey, there's a cave here." Towa.

"You're right. I wonder what and where will it leads?" Cera thought as she look inside of the cave.

"But, looks kinda dark in there." Towa point out.

"In that case, leave it to me and Miku." Cera then take out Miku's card. "Dino Slash! Shine, Microraptor!"

Miku squawk as she land on her partner's shoulder.

"Miku, please." Miku nod as she glow her rainbow aura like a firefly as she glide away.

"Oh, let us help too." Towa summoned Archeon and did the same to what Miku did. "Glow, Archaeopteryx!"

Archeon join Miku in the flight of lighting while their human partners follow behind.

**XXX**

Meanwhile deep in the cave, Stella Stegocera was doing her best to help tend to Panchy Pachycephalosaurus sadness of losing his shiny glow of his dome-head and powers.

"Feeling better, Master Panchy?" Stella ask.

"I'll be fine... but not for my dome-head. I can't believe this is happening to me." Panchy said sadly. "I miss how it shines so brightly. Oh how I wish I could see something sparkly."

"But that's kind of impossible. Since Master's the source of light magic, there won't be any light." Stella point out.

Suddenly as luck would have it, there's a bright light shining and heading their way.

"Oh Master, look! Something shiny is coming for us!" Stella exclaim.

"Really?!" Panchy excitedly look up.

As the light getting closer, it turns out the lights were actually a Microraptor and an Archaeopteryx. Following behind them, 2 humans were there. A teenage male and female human.

**XXX**

"My amulet's glowing again." Cera gasp.

"This time it's yellow." Towa looking at the glow on the bottom.

"Guys, look what we've found!" Miku cried as Cera and Towa turn to the Microraptor's point of view.

To their surprise, they encounter a Pachycephalosaurus with a Stegocera and vice versa.

"Oh my God! It's a Pachycephalosaurus!" Towa exclaim.

Cera walk a bit closer to the Pachycephalosaurus while the Amulet of Arciel's yellow glow dim out. "P-Panchy?"

"Cera? Is that really you?" Panchy said while comparing the younger and older self of Cera. "It is you! It's been so long. I really miss you!" He roar in joy as he try to stand up and hug Cera on the face while licking her in affection.

"Haha... I miss you too..." Cera then noticed that something's wrong. "Panchy, what happen to your shiny dome-head?! It's not shining bright like it always been!" She said in shock.

"Master's been attacked." Stella answered.

"You are?" Miku asked.

"I'm Stella Stegocera. I'm Master Panchy's apprentice." Stella introduced.

"An apprentice? Wow, sounds like Sage's not the only apprentice with a guardian around." Towa chuckle.

"And who are you, human boy?" Stella question Towa. "I thought it's only the Cera the princess who'd come."

"I'm Towa and a companion protector. So the Troodon duo gave me a role to protect her from danger that comes." Towa answered.

"I see." Stella nod.

"So anyway, what do you mean by Panchy's been attacked?" Cera asked straight to the point.

Stella explained what happened a couple of hours ago after they received an invitation to the festival's rebirth and learning about Theo's the first victim. When the lightning dinosaurs confronted the evil human that intrudes Dainason Kingdom out of their cave, they counter attacked using an oddly colored Spinosaurus and Gorgosaurus. By 'they', meaning 2 humans, a man and a woman. The woman battled by frightening them with a powerful fire move from her Gorgosaurus while the man with his Spinosaurus sucked their friends' powers resulting them being unresponsive. But most importantly, Panchy too got his powers sucked out of his dome-head becoming the second victim despite doing his best to rescue them.

"I'm sorry, Panchy. It must have been so hard." Cera feel sad too as she rub Panchy's nose.

"Ahh~ that feels nice." Despite feeling sad, Panchy's been cheered up with a rub on the nose. "It's been a long time since I had my nose rubbed. Thanks."

"I'm glad you cheered up a bit." Cera knew that Panchy's nose was his favorite part to caress other than any part of his body, especially if his head got contact. If touched on the head, it's a sign of a challenge declared in the Pachycephalosaurid way from what he told the young Cera years ago when his human parent(Dr. Z) did to his head before and after being experimented. This results Panchy being irritated if anyone tries to touch his head even after putting shades to cover either human or other dinosaurs eyes. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I could surely ask some help to warn the Earth dinosaurs... however there's a little problem." Panchy.

"Problem?"

**XXX**

Panchy and Stella show them the problem. Another part of the cave's path that leads to the Earth dinosaurs territory's been blocked by big boulders and rocks.

"Oh no, what in the world happened here?" Cera cover her mouth in surprise.

"Well, it's sort of... my fault." Stella confess.

"Stella..."

"No, Master Panchy. This is all my fault! I was so angry and frustrated that I took my anger out by bashing my own dome-head on the wall and did this." Stella continue to confess.

"It's alright, Stella. I know you care for me and I understand you. Please don't be like that. Now that we have some help from Cera and her friends, we could move the obstacles out of the way." Panchy said cheering his apprentice up then turn his head to the humans. "Will you help?"

"Of course we'll help, right guys?" Cera roll in her long sleeves.

Towa and the bird dinosaurs nod and follow.

They begin to work together slowly removing the small rocks while Panchy and Stella bash the big ones with their dome-heads making them smaller for the humans to lift them and also for Miku and Archeon to move them with their beak or kick them out of the way.

After that, while removing the rocks and boulders, something round fall down from the bunch and it broke into 2. To their surprise, there's shiny, sparkling stone crystals inside it! The stones give off a beautiful rainbow light which caught their attention.

"How beautiful...!" Miku awe.

"It is..." Archeon nod.

Cera then pick up the 2 halves of the stone and stare into it. "It really is beautiful. What are these?"

"No idea. But whatever it was, it's more beautiful than any other minerals." Towa.

"You found Sky color stones!" Stella shrieked.

"Sky color stones...?"

"It's the rarest crystals in all of Dainason... and the most difficult 1 to find it here." Panchy explain.

"Why is that?" Cera asked.

"Well it's probably because of how one sees it... on the outside that is." Panchy explained further that Sky color stones are difficult to find because of its outer appearance that some people mistaken it for ordinary rock. Like there's a saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

"Wow... I never knew." Cera nod before she continue. "Here Panchy... Stella. I'd like you 2 to have one." She hand the half of the stones to the lightning guardian and apprentice.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Stella ask

"I know how your master loves shiny things. Please accept them as my sign of reunion with him and... a friendship with you, Stella. I hope we get along." Cera said with sincerity.

Panchy and Stella were awe by Cera's kindness. Her personality never changes during her younger childhood for Panchy which is good while Stella finally understood why her master always talk about Cera so much about her being a wonderful friend and family member during the day Stella asked about his past life of his years before becoming a guardian.

Stella accept one of the Sky color stone while Cera keep the other. "Thank you... Princess Cera. I take good care of it... For Master Panchy and Dainason." She smile.

After that and a few more of rock removing, the path finally cleared up with all of them working together.

"This path will lead you all straight to the Earth dinosaurs' home territory; The Cliff of Twinkling Gems. Once you reach there, go and meet the Earth guardians, you know who to find." Panchy wink.

'The Earth guardians... I wonder which 1 will be this time?' Cera thought. "Thanks. We'll be back soon and... once we're done, we'll all go back to Windy Plains so we could have a festival... together."

**(MEANWHILE) **

Meanwhile at the BR Brigade's underground base hidden at Windy Plains, Olga was preparing herself to return to the Hills of Sparks to once again try to get her hands on 1 Sky color stone. This time, she had the scepter on hand as another weapon to continue the job of absorbing another dinosaur element in the name of BR Brigade.

"Alright, Stroika. We're going out on a real mission this time... and this time I WILL get a Sky color stone!" Olga said to her chibi female Gorgosaurus as she growl out as she return into her card form and onto Olga's hand.

With Olga on her Mobile ride, she and Stroika set off! Unknown to her, Kowloon was hiding in the shadows being hidden under Olga's vehicle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. But I'm getting really suspicious about Olga's behavior that it's making me concerned. In any ways, I'm going to keep my eye on her and find out what she's hiding." Kowloon thought out while trying to put up the fact that he's under a vehicle and holding on the bumpy road.

**XXX**

**This is part 1 of Cera's and Towa's first time adventure in the Hills of Sparks. Writing many character dialogues is kinda take a lot of thinking and action that sometimes causes my head to fry.**

**Well anyway, here's Panchy Pachycephalosaurus debut as the Guardian of Lightning. I hope you enjoy it~**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**It's not just the Secret Dinosaurs the BR Brigade are after since they are the most powerful of all the elements, they're also after the normal dinosaurs that have powers of their own. Think of it like a world domination so that they have to beg for mercy while feeling powerless. As for Brontikens, no since he's not part of the Kingdom but probably for Erwin but who knows.**

**I kinda don't understand the second paragraph. The reviving dead part from the past of humans or dinosaurs? Or in this time period to revive something?**


	11. Friendship of Sword and Shield Part 1

**Friendship of Sword and Shield Pt. 1**

**(THE CLIFF OF TWINKLING GEMS)**

The Cliff of Twinkling Gems... The territory of the Earth Guardians and Earth dinosaurs consist of Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids. The cliffs are covered with different colored crystals similar to the Lightning Dinosaurs' Hills of Sparks counterpart.

The Earth Guardians are the Secret Dinosaur consist of the Pawpawsaurus family, Paul, the main leader with his wife, Pearl and their son, Peter. They already got word that their long-time friend from the other world who now called Princess of Dainason has come with an friend of hers.

Another Pawpawsaurus with the same color as Peter but smaller is with them joining together in the discussion.

"Peri, I need you to go escort the incoming guests to us. Can you do that?" Paul spoke up to the young female Pawpawsaurus who he calls Peri.

"Yes, Master Paul. I'm on it." Peri salute without hesitantion as she trot away heading for the cave that leads to the Hills of Sparks.

**XXX**

**(MEANWHILE)**

After Cera and Towa left Panchy and Stella alone, the 2 Pachycephalosaurids stare in admiration of the Sky color stone found and given by Cera. At first they thought she would just keep it for herself but instead she share it by giving them one half while keeping the other half. Not everyone would be this generous when it comes to jewels or anything that shines. Not even the Lightning Guardian himself.

He remembered one time when he was first summoned out in the wild, the first thing he saw was the bright sun that shines radiantly. Because of the sun's light beauty, whenever he sees anything shiny or something that reflects lights, he ignored everything else and get lost himself in his world. His actions caused many problems for many when others were trying to talk to him. He'll stop at nothing to get the light until all the obstacles that blocks his way are gone.

In the future of Cera's time, his fond with lights once again shown.

During springtime, Panchy saw his first rainbow in the sky. He never saw anything more beautiful than any other lights in his whole life. One day, during his second rainbow viewing, but then some clouds covered the sky making the rainbow dissappear. At first he was upset about not being able to see it longer, but then Cera came along showing a picture of himself in a child's drawing and of course... A beautiful rainbow in the sky under him. Cera told Panchy that she drew it herself when she was aged 4.

Cera said that she drew that picture when she found out that Panchy likes lights and rainbows, so she drew it specifically for him. Despite its not an actual light, he loved the rainbow drawing and including the colors.

Seeing how happy Cera was, he saw a different kind of light and more beautiful than any sparks. That's when he learned that friendship is beautiful and sparkles a new kind of light. He also learned from Cera was that 'the most beautiful light you could find... is yourself', it's an act that thinking of others are just as important as looking after ourselves. This lesson made him feel light in himself and taking Stella as his apprentice for he could see some part of himself inside of her.

"Thank you so much, Cera for thinking of us. You shine the brightest light than any I've ever seen." Panchy smile as he thought it in his mind.

In the middle of the cave in the Hills of Sparks, Cera and Towa continued forward following the path as told. Little did they know, Cera's Amulet of Arciel glow yellow once again but this time the yellow glow stays in place on the Amulet exactly like the white glow in the center.

**XXX**

After walking for a while, they're finally getting closer to the other side. Light blinds them as they walk forward and they found themselves in quite of view!

"Wow!" Cera and Towa gasp.

Like what Panchy told them, the cliffs definitely does have twinkling gems on them. But the difference is that they show sparkles unlike back at the Hills of Sparks.

Right now, after a couple of steps forward while watching the gems on cliffs, they're in the middle on the rock terrain circle with few boulders.

"According to what Panchy said, we have to go meet up with the Earth Guardians, right?" Cera ask Towa.

"Yeah, I remember. So... What now?" Towa.

"I'm not sure... Wait, do you feel that?" Cera said as if she felt something.

"Huh?"

Suddenly from further upfront, they see a cloud of dust smoke followed by a rolling sound.

"I think something's coming our way..." Cera.

"What...?" Towa.

Coming right for them is a pink... boulder? It keeps rolling like a ball.

"Ah! Quick get out of the way!" Towa push Cera and himself away from the rolling boulder with a thud.

**THUD**

"Ugh. A-Are you alright, Cera?" Towa ask Cera below him.

Cera on the ground look up at Towa above her. "I... I'm fine. T-Thanks." She nod.

The air around them starting to get awkward as the 2 childhood friends blush and are getting real close. So close that their noses almost touched each other.

Towa realized it as he quickly got off of Cera. "I... I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Cera softly shake her head as she stand up. Her heart beats really hard for feeling Towa's face really close and vice versa for Towa too.

"Ow ow ow..."

A voice snap out their thoughts as they head for the sound of the voice. Looks like the pink boulder they encountered was actually a pink dinosaur! It's an Ankylosaurid type.

"That's the last time I tried the rollout." The pink dinosaur talk in a female voice.

"Um... Excuse me?" Cera call out to the pink Ankylosaurid dinosaur.

The Ankylosaurid turn her head and found herself face to face with 2 humans. "Oh! Are you Cera? The Princess of Dainason that my masters talked about?" She asked the human girl with long red hair.

"...Yes. Just call me Cera. Oh and this is Towa. He's my friend." Cera answer while she introduced Towa to the dinosaur. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Peri Pawpawsaurus. I've been sent here to escort you and your friend to my Masters." The pink Ankylosaurid called herself Peri Pawpawsaurus introduced herself.

"Masters?" Towa.

"Oh, then you must be...?" Cera realized. If Peri is a Pawpawsaurus and she calling the guardian's master, then...

"Yes, I am. But... we'll get to that more after I bring you 2 to my masters. Come, follow me!" Peri smile as she lead Cera and Towa the way.

**XXX**

**(AFTER THAT)**

"Wow!" Cera and Towa were awestruck by the view.

Everywhere they saw were Earth Dinosaurs both Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids together. However they look kind of sad for some reason. One of the Earth dinosaur, an Ankylosaurid look at them while being escorted by the Pawpawsaurus apprentice.

It's a red and black Panoplosaurus. It sees Peri and it walk up to her. "Peri, who are these humans?"

"Oh Patrick, I've been sent by orders of the Guardians of Earth to escort the princess and her companion." Peri answered to the Ankylosaurid dinosaur.

"Princess? And her companion...?" The Panoplosaurus said as he stares at Cera and Towa intensely.

"Um... Nice to meet you..., Patrick. I'm Cera and yes, I'm the princess. Just recently found out about it." Cera introduced herself.

"And I'm Towa. I'm just accompaning her..." Towa followed.

"Oh! Now I remember, the guardians' had announced it a moment ago! So that means the cave's path lead to Hills of Sparks been cleared!" Patrick realized then happy. "That means we can go to the festival!"

"Wait...? What do you mean?" Cera look confused.

Before they could get an answer... A Stegosaurid dinosaur came running heading in their direction. It has green body with yellow plates and sharp spikes on the side of its top leg and tail. It's Dacentrurus! "Patrick! The guardians are here!"

"Danny! Really?" Patrick exclaimed to the spiky friend, now called Danny.

"Masters are here?!" Peri exclaim as she turn to the humans behind her. "Cera, Towa... Meet my masters. They'll be delighted to see you."

'The Earth Guardians...' Cera excitely can't wait to meet them.

**XXX**

**This part is just the introduction and I'm sorry if it's shorter than the other chapters.**

**I suddenly fell ill and I have to take a few weeks to rest. But I'll still be updating my chapters until the end. Please pray for me to get better and I'll do my best!**

**Here is where how Panchy Pachycephalosaurus' has made a change in himself and I hope it's good enough and about the true meaning of light.**

**Respond to Reviews**

**HunterHQ**

**Well like how Cera did with the other Secret Dinosaurs, she helped and changed them to be better. I'm not sure what happens if he reunite Dr. Z with his head not glowing but... Who knows.**

**Yeah, I know but just because Cera and Towa uses small dinosaurs while the BR Brigade has bigger ones like the D Team and Alpha Gang doesn't mean they're weak. Small livings can do what big livings do too!**

**Well except for the armor. They can use normal element moves too.**

**I think I see the point there. Thanks maybe I'll keep that in mind.**

**Noobmaster**

**Yep, he really does, doesn't he? Well that's what he get for trying to manipulate them and giving them harsh method of training instead of caring for them like normal children. **


	12. Friendship of Sword and Shield Part 2

**Friendship of Sword and Shield Pt. 2**

The Earth Dinosaurs make way for the arrival of their Guardian as they bow in respect. Trotting sounds are getting louder as they come closer.

Cera and Towa were surprised to see familiar face.

Peri then step forward and said their introduction. "Please welcome... The future Earth Guardian, Peter Pawpawsaurus!"

Peter made eye contact with Cera and to everyone's surprised, he said his greeting and action. "Hey!" Then he trot forward as he raise his tail and begin to swing.

"Hey!" Cera respond back with a smile and use her arms to slap back.

Towa and the other dinosaurs goes into surprise by the scene. Their future guardian and the human girl were doing a custom greeting by responding to the tail... like a human game called 'Pat-a-cake'.

"Oh, Cera! How are you? It's been so long!" Peter said joyfully and immediately recognized at first sight.

"I'm doing fine, Peter. Look at you, you've grown so much!" Cera reply with a smile as she hold both sides of Peter's face to see he's grown a bit bigger.

"Um..." Towa sweatdrop.

Cera and Peter snap out of their happy reunion as they've been surrounded by an awkward moment.

"Oh and well look what we have here? My, is that you... Towa?" Peter's eye are on Towa's now.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my hard scaly backbone! It's been so long! How are you doing and how's the journey with Cera? Any luck on... Advancing your love for her, hmm?" Peter smirk and whispered which caused Towa to blush.

"Guh! Why do you have to bring that up now?!" Towa stuttered.

"What about?" Cera asked.

"N-Nothing!" Towa brush it off.

"Anyway, so Peter... You're the Earth Guardian?" Cera asked.

"'Future' guardian to be exact. I'm still a little bit young. My Mom and Dad are the current Earth Guardians." Peter explained.

"Your Mom and Dad? Oh, that must mean... Paul and Pearl are here too?!" Cera gasped.

"Yup!"

"Like... an apprentice? As with Sage to Theo for Grass and Stella to Panchy for Lightning?" Towa.

"... Not exactly. Um... I don't know all the details but if you all want... You could ask my parents... Oops, I mean... the Earth Guardians for more information." Peter chuckled.

"Oh that'll be great. Can't wait to see how they've been doing too!" Cera.

"Then as the future guardian, allow me to escort you Princess Cera and... Um..." Peter pause halfway on what to called Towa by another name.

"Protector." Towa answer.

"Oh OK then... Protector Towa to the Earth Guardians. Follow me. You too, Peri."

"Right away!" Before Peri could follow behind, she turn to the Earth Dinosaurs who were whispering about what happened. "Ahem!"

"!" The Earth Dinosaurs snap back out of their talk as they face Peri.

"Until further noticed. Please remain here until Masters new order and don't worry, we'll still go to the festival if possible." Peri said then continued her way to her guardian masters after they roar in understanding.

**XXX**

**(MEANWHILE)**

Riding in the Mesozoic Mobile, Olga drives her way to the Hills of Sparks to continue her search of her own Sky color stone while at the same time doing the BR Brigade's mission.

"Wait for me, Sky color stone. I will get my hands on you soon." Olga said firmly gripping the steering wheel.

Under the vehicle, Kowloon was still hanging on to it while trying to put up the fact he had to avoid losing his grip and being hit by a couple of rocks on the head.

"Urgh! I just hope I could hold on until Olga gets there. These rocks are a pain on the head." Kowloon's head got several bruise.

**VROOM**

**XXX**

**(CLIFF OF TWINKLING GEMS)**

Peter and Peri Pawpawsaurus were in the middle of escorting Cera and Towa to the current Earth Guardians.

Right now, they look like they're in a rocky hallway with crystals on each sides.

"Well then, Princess Cera and Protector Towa. May I introduce, the Earth Guardians... and my parents... Paul and Pearl Pawpawsaurus!" Peter humbly introduced.

The familiar 2 adult Pawpawsaurus turn around and found themselves face to face with familiar faces of their own.

"Oh my goodness! Paul, is that who I'm seeing?" Pearl.

"Well I'll be! It is!" Paul follow.

"Cera! And Towa!"

They smile and start trotting for her.

"Oh, it's the Pawpawsaurus family!" Cera then give them a hug on the face. "I thought it was all of you when Peter came."

"How smart. Yep, we are the Earth Guardians here. So how's your life, Cera? After finding out being a royal blood, of course?" Paul grin.

Cera told them everything about what happened back at their original home. About the voice only she, her mother and Miku could hear, the disaster caused by the elements, the appearance of Miku's Ancestor, about Arcobaleno and the Dainason Kingdom's happening.

"Oh my, that's a lot of things to take in. We're sorry and happy to hear it about from back home and about what happened in Dainason." Paul.

"Me too. We really are. About what happened with Theo and Panchy. But we're glad that you and the others came up with a solution to help us." Pearl.

"Thanks. Um, Towa and I came here to see if you Earth dinosaurs would come to the festival." Cera.

"Of course the same goes for the Lightning Dinosaurs too." Towa added.

"We loved to come but... we can't right now." Peter answer for them.

"Why not? We've come all this way."

"It's not like we're refusing the invitation. It's just we have a bit of a problem of our own... other than Panchy and the others being victims." Pearl.

"... What kind of problem?" Towa.

"Well... The truth is..."

**XXX**

**(ANOTHER PART OF THE CLIFF OF TWINKLING GEMS)**

"Oh, please! Just because your tails are sharp and pointy that doesn't mean you're better than us!"

"Yeah! We'll just block that sharp pin tails of you!"

The Ankylosaurids argued.

"Oh yeah, well yours are just nothing like a shell of a amphibian that hides under it!

"You're just a bunch of scaredy dino rocks!"

The Stegosaurids argue back.

Meanwhile, Cera, Towa and the Earth Guardians were watching the Normal Earth Dinosaurs arguing about each other's dinosaur characteristics.

"You see, it's been like this for a long while now." Paul.

"They've been fighting and arguing about who and which is better." Pearl.

"But why...? Aren't they both the same element?" Towa asked.

"True. But it's more than just about their element." Peter.

The Earth Guardian Family revealed that Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids are rivals in term of how they fight or defend themselves in battle to the point that they compare each other's features and insult them. They're like a sword and a shield.

"Until we could solve this problem, looks like we won't be able to go to the festival whether or not." Pearl sadly said.

"Cera, what do you think we should do?" Towa ask Cera.

"Hm... Well... We could try talking to them. Maybe we can work something out and probably try helping them to get along." Cera suggest.

"Are you sure about this? They could be really stubborn about it." Peter pointed out.

"Well, what other choices do we have? We should try talking to them first. If that doesn't work, then we'll just think of another plan. How about it?" Cera stated.

"I agree with Cera. I'll even help you in any way I can." Towa.

"Towa..."

Seeing Towa's eyes are serious means that he's in. The Earth Guardians knew what to do...

"Alright then, we'll leave this up to you. You think you could do it?" Paul.

"Of course! We'll do our best!" Cera and Towa nodded.

"In that case, let me and Peri be your supporters. If there's anything you need to know. Just as us!" Peter said joining in the team.

"Thanks!"

With that, Cera, Towa and the young Pawpawsaurus duo left to go help the Earth Dinosaurs.

Meanwhile, Paul and Pearl went back to their post guarding something very important that lies hidden of the Earth Dinosaurs' territory.

**XXX**

Cera and Towa then went down to try and talk with them. They left the adult Earth Guardians while Peter and Peri join them.

While the 2 humans and 2 young Pawpawsaurus head down, Cera almost forgot to ask about why Peter was called the future guardian to his parents. Luckily, Peter remembered how it happened so he said it in their place. It's when he and his parents became guardians at the same time when Gaffer gave the role to them.

It's because that out of all the Secret Dinosaurs, the Pawpawsaurus Family were the only one that had an offspring, so Pearl and Paul decided to give the true guardian name to Peter after they pass on. As for Peri's role being by their side was not an apprentice like Sage and Stella but as a mate for Peter. It just so happens that it was love at first sight for Peter and Peri.

Peri reveals that she's the Tag Team Move Card that was given to Maia and then to Lunensis. Her card and the Secret Pawpawsaurus cards were put in different capsules and safely rescued when the Space Pirates successfully invaded leading to the first war. The reformed Lunensis gave back the card after he stumbled across the card again and gave it back to Maia. Which results the 2 Pawpawsaurus cards being brought together.

Cera and Towa couldn't believe what they heard. It's like the Pawpawsaurus have really strong bond of love and trust to each other which wonder if Cera could be honest about her feelings for Towa when he confessed to her while Towa would still be in the middle of waiting for Cera's answer.

"Hey, it's the princess... and the guardian."

"Oh!"

The Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus from earlier found them as they head for them.

"Woah!" Cera and Towa brace themselves.

"Patrick! Danny! Please, you're in the presence of the guardian!" Peri step in.

The Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus brake themselves and they finally stop, relieving both Cera and Towa.

"Sorry about that." Patrick.

"It's alright. Anyways, how are the others? Are they still... You know, arguing?" Peter.

"Kind of... We avoided them and just about to go meet up with our sisters at our secret base when we noticed you." Danny.

"Sisters?" Cera.

"Secret base?" Towa.

"Oh where are our manners! You're Cera, right? The human girl that we heard so much about from our guardians and... The Dainason's princess?" Patrick shyly bow.

"It's an honor to finally be able to meet you!" Danny bow too.

Cera sure is quite well-known and popular with the dinosaurs in Dainason especially when it comes to the Secret Dinosaurs that strongly befriends with her. That kind of thing kind of made Towa a bit jealous to see dinosaurs all get attached to her instantly.

"Well... Thanks to meet your acquaintance too. So what's this about a Secret base? Care to share it?" Cera.

"Please follow us."

**XXX**

**(SECRET BASE)**

Patrick Panoplosaurus and Danny Dacentrurus drag them to a hidden part of the Cliffs of Twinkling Gems. There's a waterfall and an ocean that connects next to it. Through the cave, Cera and Towa couldn't believe what they saw.

The cave insides have colorful, different sized crystals exactly like how back in the Hills of Sparks. The crystals don't shine but they sparkle.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Cera awe in amazement and so did Towa.

"Oh, do we have guests?" A female voice said.

Cera and Towa turn to the direction of the voice and found them face to face with another Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus. Their colors are the same but in opposite part of the bodies.

"Patricia and Danielle! The guests that the Troodons called has arrived!" Patrick.

"Sisters, meet Princess of Dainason and her protector. Cera and Towa..." Danny introduced. "Guys, these are our sisters. Patricia Panoplosaurus is Patrick's sister and my sister is Danielle Dacentrurus."

"Wait, this human girl's the princess you told about?" Patricia.

"Hmm... She's pretty. So as the human boy." Danielle.

"Um... Thanks."

Well, looks like they have to start off with these dinosaurs first but... No matter how Cera or Towa look at it, it seems like these 2 Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids got along really well.

**XXX**

**(****SECRET BASE)**

Back at the Secret base of the Cliffs of Twinkling Gems, Cera and Towa spent most of their time getting acquainted with the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings.

The siblings revealed that their secret base was their favorite place to hang out together to practice their skills and their private spot to make music.

The Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus are the neutral Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids of the Earth dinosaurs that got along.

"Oh, so you both get along well... That's great." Cera gladly said.

"Any references, how or why?" Towa asked.

"Well... Allow us to demonstrate." Patrick and Patricia trot towards the big boulders together.

The boulders' appearance looks kinda similar, almost like drums. The Panoplosaurus siblings join together and raise their tails.

**BAM BAM**

"Oh!" Cera and Towa gasp as the Ankylosaurid tails hit the boulders in a rhythmic sounds.

**BAM BAM**

"And that's all for our show." Patrick said and bow together with his sister.

"Bravo!" Cera and Towa clap their hands and applaud them for the show.

"Thank you!"

After the Panoplosaurus siblings show them their music using their tails and Boulder-like drums. It's the Dacentrurus turn, they get a long, thin log. Danny and Danielle pierce the log with their sharp tails to make holes a bit bigger on one end while evenly made holes on the body base.

Danny and Danielle each hold their log-like instrument and blow through it.

**PHOOT~**

"Wow! It's like a blowing instrument!" Towa exclaim.

"Yeah, it really does! How creative!" Cera applause.

Their friendship demonstration shows that they all had one thing in common and that's making music.

**(AFTER THAT)**

After a fun time of experiencing the dinosaur-like music concert with the Earth dinosaurs together while Cera, Towa and the Pawpawsaurus duo watch as the audience, they took a break and relax drinking some water from the lake connected to the waterfall that leads to the ocean outside.

After having a great time listening to the dinosaur music. Cera caught her sight on one of the crystals on the ground. She then remembered about the Lightning Dinosaurs back at the Hills of Sparks.

Suddenly something unexpected happened when she picked it up. A few seconds after she touched the tip of the crystal, an electrical surge suddenly spark inside the crystal and making it glow. Not only that, the light shining in it made it glow color pink!

**BZZT**

"Ah!" The sudden unexpected glow from the previously unsparkle crystal made Cera drop it in shock.

"Cera, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Towa noticed and went to Cera's side.

"I-I'm fine. But..." Cera then set her eyes on the crystal she pick up earlier.

"What's wrong, Cera?" Peter follow and see the crystal that Cera's looking at. "Ah! One of the crystal's sparkling!" He then exclaim which caught the other dinosaurs' attention.

"What?!"

"Really?!"

The others then look at the glowing crystal that's pink in color in disbelief.

"Oh my, it is! But... How?" Patricia said and look puzzled as the others agree.

They knew that Earth Dinosaurs are only capable of making Crystals or Gems out of thin air using their Element of Earth powers but they can't make it glow on the inside since it's mostly the Lightning Dinosaur's capability. While the dinosaurs are admiring the glowing crystal.

"Um... I wonder... " Cera spotted another Crystal and pick it up.

Just like what happened to the first crystal, the second one lit up and glow... but this time it's purple color.

"Wow, that's amazing! But how on earth...?" Towa wondered but then he caught sight of Cera's Amulet of Arciel. "Hey, Cera. Look, your Amulet..."

"Hm?" Cera then look at her amulet. She gasp when she spot a permanent yellow glow from the bottom. "My amulet's has yellow color in it now!"

"But what does it mean?" Towa thought.

Then instantly, they recalled from what did the Troodon Duo had said earlier when discussing about Cera's heritage history.

They recall that not only the Amulet of Arciel help protects a princess but it also blesses her an earned element power from each permanent color on the Amulet. To their conclusion, looks like the yellow color means that Cera had earned the power of lightning when she lit up a light of a crystal just now.

"But when did I actually earned it? I don't know when..." Cera looks confused. She didn't remember when or where.

"I have no idea either. But whatever the case, I do know one thing. Your amulet would only give you a power when you actually earn it and wouldn't just give it to you without a reason." Towa thought of an answer.

"You're right. My amulet would only give me powers when I really earn it. I don't know how but maybe an answer will pop up if I do remember when." Cera agree and looks like she'll have to find an answer on another time.

**XXX**

**HI! I'm slowly getting better and I'm allowed to update this chapter when it's done but thanks to that, I've had lots of useful time to organize and put each thought of my ideas and add them together into this chapter!**

**The next chapter will have battle with the BR Brigade consist of Olga and probably Kowloon.**

**Well, looks likes Cera discovered her first earned power from her Amulet of Arciel!**

**Try and guess when and which part of her action made her earn it, if you like. Her lightning powers will have more variations besides what she did with the crystals. Look forward to it!**

**I hope you all still support and reading. I'll keep doing my best!**

**Fun Fact: The Sword and Shield in the chapter's name refers to the characteristic of the Earth Dinosaurs.**

**The Stegosaurids are "Sword" because of their sharp spiky tail (Quake Saber Move Card) while the Ankylosaurids are "Shield" because of their strong back which made looks like a real shield (Earth Barrier Move Card).**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks and goes for the Pachycephalosaurus too. Well, hehe... Cera's and Towa's scene probably goes the same for some characters from some cartoon or anime and I too hope they could fight back when they come face to face with Olga and probably Kowloon.**

**In case of the trio of both Secret Dinosaurs, they have to get the leader just like the card that shows one of them instead of all 3.**

**The villain that destroy the Dino Village part, I'd updated Chapter 1 for your answer a few days ago.**

**No, Dainason is actually a secret realm and not part of Saurus City's Dinosaur Valley. It's location as I wrote it down from Chapter 2 or/and from the first fanfic: "Dinosaur Family" is in Rainbow Dinosaur Incubator's backyard of a large playground behind it and the playground's named Dino Village after the original from the past Dainason Kingdom which one of Cera's Ancestor's descendants gave it.**

**Guest**

**Yes from how they dressed and the same goes from how they used their language like how I wrote Olga's Russian language in chapter 9.**

**Well the Rainbow Goddess(Pterosaur) has different effect on each being. Her powers helped cure Saura from her incurable illness with the side effects of giving her beauty and her descendants being all female from birth while Gaffer's eternal life was her choice because of some reasons(Or probably because Pterosaur and Microraptors are similar in appearances) even if he did find and ate the Lotus fruit.**

**Noobmaster**

**Thanks for pointing that out. The results may still be the same even if Dr. Z try to explain or show his ways. But it's still good that he unlocked or discovered the 7th element from the center stone.**

**Anonymous**

**It's true that Therizinosaurus is the only Secret Dinosaur that could go Super/Awakened form which made him special but that's not entirely the case... Even if he's one of the guardians of Dainason Kingdom in my story. **


	13. Sword and Shield United Part 1

**Sword and Shield United Pt.1**

While the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings were admiring the shining light from the crystals, the young Pawpawsaurus duo walk up to Cera and Towa.

"Cera, did you do something to make the crystals shine?" Peter asked.

"Um... Well... Actually, all I did was... This..." Cera grab another lying crystal and close her fist while touching the tip.

Once again, the crystal light up... but this time in red color.

"That's amazing...!" Peri exclaimed. "But... How on earth...?" She's then wondered how an ordinary human could do that.

"... I think... It's because of the Amulet." Cera answer as she shows the Earth Guardian dinosaur the Amulet of Arciel around her neck.

"I think so too. Look..." Towa pointed at the permanent yellow on the bottom.

Peter and Peri observe it and suddenly they've come to an answer.

"Oh...! That's explains it! My parents and I had heard about it before from the Troodon duo." Peter.

"Wait, you knew about my amulet?" Cera look surprised.

"Well, some of it. Yes, I do." Peter admit.

"Then, what does this mean? Can you tell me?" Cera ask politely.

The Amulet of Arciel's powers sometimes have a will of it's own. It knows when the princess who wore it deserves the power when she's done a good deed. Since, the Amulet's yellow color grants her the power of lightning when Cera demonstrated by lighting a crystal means that she'd done something really good which involves with a lightning dinosaur.

"A good deed for a Lightning Dinosaur...?" Towa wonder.

"Oh...! It must be from that time...!" Cera exclaimed and starting to recalled.

It was when Cera, Towa and their bird dinosaurs were clearing the path of the cave that leads from Hills of Sparks to the Cliffs of Twinkling Gems. The Lightning Guardian and his apprentice were there too. While clearing the path, they've found a beautiful mineral; 2 halves of a sky color stone. At first Cera wanted to keep it for herself and Towa to keep it but then she instantly thought of Lightning Guardian, Panchy Pachycephalosaurus. She knew he loves shiny things and anything that sparks light, so she gave one half of the stone and keep the other half.

"Aha! That's it!" Peter shouted.

"W-What's it?!" Cera shake in surprise.

"That's your answer right there! You found those... Sky color stones which is really rare and hard to find, right?" Peter.

"Um... Yes?"

"And you 'shared' it, right?"

"...Yes."

"That's it! That's your answer right there!" Peter's excitingly exclamation made Cera and Towa shaken up by how loud he was. "Sharing! That's a really good deed!"

"Well, that's normal for my view." Cera said which is part of her personality.

"Yeah, I have to agree too." Towa joined in recalling many times Cera shared the things she made for others.

"No no, what he means it's more than that!" Peri added.

"...?" Cera and Towa look confused.

"Well, you know how some of us dinosaurs are descended from birds, right?" Peri.

Cera nodded.

"You see. We could get a little crazy urge to collect them and become possessive which is really cause problems for others. So, we really never even thought of doing something like... you know, sharing it." Peter explain then turn to look at the 4 Earth dinosaur siblings with the shining pink crystal that Cera first light it up.

"Ooh~"

"So pretty~"

"See what I mean." Peter point out.

"Oh, yeah we get it alright. Haha." Cera and Towa sweatdrop.

"OK. Now I understand it. So when I shared the stone earlier, the Amulet sees it as a good deed and so the yellow glow lit up and granted me this power. How amazing!" Cera smiled.

"Yeah, looks like this kind of power could be really useful." Towa agree.

"Wait, speaking of which, do you still have that sky color stone you said earlier?" Peter realized.

"Oh yes. It's right here." Cera take out the sky color stone from her satchel bag.

"Oh, wow! As expected of it. It does shines beautiful like a rainbow..." As Peter kept staring at it, he suddenly recalled something. "Oh, I just realized something!"

"Woah! That was a shock. What is it?" Cera, Towa and Peri shake in surprise.

"There's something I wanted to show you! Please come with me! Peri, let's go. Guys, we'll be right back!" Peter drag Cera, Towa and Peri out of the base as he tell the the earth dinosaur siblings permission to leave.

"Alright, coming." Peri nod.

"See you!" The Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings said farewell.

"Where are we going?" Cera ask Peter as he suddenly drag her and Towa on his back.

"You'll see." Peter said as he carried Cera and Towa out of the secret base with a chuckle.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the current Earth Guardians, Paul and Pearl were watching their Earth dinosaurs still arguing with each other.

"This is terrible, isn't it?" Paul.

"Mm. I wish there's a way to stop their fighting if we don't do something." Pearl.

The adult Pawpawsaurus duo sadly said while they watch from afar.

"Mom! Dad!"

Just then, they heard their son calling. "Hm?" They found their son Peter carrying Cera and Towa on his back.

"Mom! Dad! You never guess what Cera brought!" Peter said excitingly.

"Woah! Slow down there!" Paul.

"First put the princess and her protector down. They look a bit dizzy." Pearl said looking at her son's passengers' dizzy eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that." Peter set them down.

"Now that's one wild ride, haha!" Cera.

"I'm dizzy." Towa calm himself trying not to throw up.

"Anyway, what's wrong son? Is everything alright?" Paul.

"Well..."

**(ONE EXPLANATION LATER)**

"Oh wow...! Now that is really the rarest Sky color stone ever, isn't it?" Pearl said with sparkles in her eyes.

"It really is! How magnificent!" Paul agree.

"Isn't it? Say, can I show Cera and Towa the Prism Stone?" Peter.

"Prism Stone? What's that?" Cera asked.

"Oh, why sure. Follow us." Paul and Pearl escort them the way.

The Earth Guardians show them a large crystal the size of medium-sized theropod.

"Wow...! What is this?" Cera said in astonished to see a crystal 5 times the size.

"This is the Prism Stone. It's our first creation of magic of earth element made from our power of love."

Paul explained that the Prism Stone was made by the Pawpawsaurus family themselves when they became guardians and using the Sky color stones during their discovery.

The Prism Stone's purpose is to power the earth's Cliffs of Twinkling Gems' crystal lights while the Hills of Sparks' crystals were powered up by the Lightning Guardian himself. The light of the Prism Stone was powered up by the Earth Guardians' happy love. However, ever since the Earth dinosaurs began to fight each other, the Pawpawsaurus couple could only feel sadness and as a result, the Prism Stone began to lose some light little by little.

"I see." Cera and Towa nod in understanding.

"If we don't do something soon to stop their fighting soon, they'll never be able to make up and we'll get even more sad on the inside." Paul.

"Please, Princess Cera. Would you help us convince them to stop and be friends again?" Pearl plead.

Cera thought hard. It's bad for everyone if they kept on fighting each other...especially for the Pawpawsaurus guardians. Decided, Cera answered...

"Alright then. I'll give it a try!"

"Oh, thank you so much!"

**(HILLS OF SPARKS)**

Meanwhile at the entrance of the Hills of Sparks, Olga's Mobile come to a stop and she step out.

"Ah, I made it... again." Olga stretch her arms and legs from sitting. "Now then, it's time to get to work."

After Olga run off, under her vehicle step out Kowloon with a few bruise bandages and a dizzy face.

"Ugh. Maybe next time I'll just stuff myself in a trunk or something." Kowloon get a hold of himself as he step forward following Olga from the shadows.

Looking around from the last visit, much has changed since he successfully absorbed the Lightning Dinosaurs and the Lightning Guardian Dinosaur's magic powers into the scepter. From the looks of it, the lightning dinosaurs are nowhere to be seen, probably afraid after what he had done to them for being powerless.

"Hmph." Kowloon scoff while having an arrogant smirk on his face. "I never even like dinosaurs to begin with."

After he said that, he spotted Olga entering the cave. "Right, now then to keep my eye on her..."

**XXX**

**(CLIFFS OF TWINKLING GEMS)**

Meanwhile at the center space of the Earth dinosaurs' territory, the Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids were starting to get into a bigger argument when Cera, Towa with the future Earth Guardian and apprentice arrive at the scene.

"Maybe if you could stop showing off your spiky tails so much then wouldn't have been hit and disturbing my sleep!" An Ankylosaurus said angrily.

"Yeah right, how would you like it if your club tails aimlessly hit us while sleeping in your dreams!" A Stegosaurus countered.

The Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids continued to fire complaints at each other.

"Everyone, please calm down. Don't fight!" Peri try to intercept.

"Stay out of our way!"

"Don't interfere!"

The Stegosaurids glow purple in sync as they lift their sharp spiky tails. Then multiple purple needles began to fire from their tails at their rivals.

The Ankylosaurids glow purple and counter attacked by us summoning a purple crystal barrier, protecting them.

"Hah! Our defenses are always sturdy! You'll never beat us down!" The Ankylosaurids then lowered their barrier.

"Oh yeah, time for us to strike back!" A male Sauropelta then summon a huge rock boulder and fired it.

"Oh we'll strike back alright... Back to the dust, that is!" A male Kentrosaurus counter attack with Giga Rock Hammer smashing the Boulder into bits.

As the Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids continued fighting each other using their Earth Element powers, the sidelines watches on horribly.

But not as much as Cera does. It reminded herself to the war part, only instead of fighting enemies, they're fighting their own friends or rivals which could ruin the friendship between dinosaurs. She suddenly felt scared and angry at the same time with hands close into a fist.

"PLEASE STOP IT, NOW!!!"

Suddenly...

**BANG!!! **

A massive yellow lightning bolt strike the ground in the center of the Earth dinosaur's battle field shocking everyone in their tracks, all frozen. Even Cera herself was surprised as she look at her hands. Did she really did that?

Everyone then turn their heads facing to the strong source of the voice.

"Please stop fighting! You're hurting each other and on yourselves!" Cera cried with a few teardrops in her eyes like she could cry at any second.

The Earth dinosaurs sees this and they lower their heads in shame to see how they have upset the human princess of this kingdom world.

"She's right. You should be ashamed of yourselves and you called yourselves loyal Earth dinosaur subjects of your guardian!" Towa angrily said to them.

Peter step forward and join them with Peri behind him. "As the future Earth Guardian, I too am disappointed in you all." He said firmly with a furrowed brow.

The Earth dinosaurs look at each other with sad faces. They then realize what they had done when they take another look at their home territory in wreck.

**(MEANWHILE)**

Olga explore the Hills of Sparks' cave still searching for her own Sky color stone. While she's searching, she starts to notice someone's watching her.

**STEP STEP**

"Who's there?!" Olga turn her head around and see no one. "Huh? Must be my imagination." She continues her search.

Behind a boulder... "Phew. That was close." It's Kowloon hiding. Then he resumes his spying undetected.

**(A WHILE LATER)**

"Hah! I look all over and I still haven't found a single stone! Oh, Davay*!" While complaining, she suddenly caught something sparkly. "Huh? Is this?... Oh?" Olga spotted a jeweled butterfly pendant in a necklace on the ground.

"Well... It's not a sky color stone, but it's pretty." Olga inspect the jeweled butterfly pendant and noticed an initial on the front. It's the letter, O and S on each wing. "O and S?"

**CREAK**

"Aiya!"

Suddenly, Olga heard a sound from behind her and found none other than Kowloon in an awkward state on the ground.

"Udush'ye! Kowloon?!"

"Uhh... Nihao, Olga." Kowloon stand up and dust off the dirt off his clothes.

"What are you doing here?! I thought Dr. Blackraven asked only me to go on this mission." Olga questionly asked.

"Sure he did. But I have my reasons." Kowloon cross his arms and said with no guilt for spying/following her.

"Well, I don't need your help. I can do this myself. So, Vozvrashchat'sya! Go back!"

"Meiyou! No! Why would you want to go such length to get a sky color stone anyway?! We already have what we needed?" Kowloon argued.

"You wouldn't understand, anyway?" Olga narrow her eyes as she secretly put the jeweled butterfly pendant necklace in her pocket then she escape away from arguing any further with the Chinese man.

"Olga..." Kowloon's staring to get more confuse. But he needs to find out why Olga needs that stone so badly.

Ignoring Olga's order to leave, he continued following her and this time making sure she doesn't see him.

**XXX**

**Wow, looks like Cera found the answer to how she earned the power of lightning. Her amulet has more mysterious powers other than what was described from the book that the Troodon duo told earlier from when learning about Cera's heritage.**

**I really did added some Chinese and Russian languages into Olga's and Kowloon's speaking dialogue, haha... Well since how they dressed and their name meaning. Try and search the meaning in the internet if you want to.**

**Good news, I'm all better and back on track now! Thanks for reading and writing reviews!**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Yeah, Sword and Shield almost does gives you the Pokémon game vibe. What a coincidence haha and you're welcome.**

**Here's the answer to the power question. This is just part 1 of the battle featuring the Earth Dinosaurs. The BR Brigade will be in part 2.**

**It does seems unfair sure but I'm sure the Pterosaur has her reasons for doing it.**

**That's a really nice and interesting explanation about half and half of Cera's bloodline heritage.**

**Well, Cera was originally your OC character. I just really admire her as I keep reading your story and in a way, I fell in love with her character to which somehow I wanted to add something more to her character like what's her birth history resulting I sees her as a princess like how I first wrote in my first review in your "Dinosaur Queen" story... which also what made me write my first fanfic story of Dinosaur King here. It's all thanks to you!**

**Eoraptor's transformation variation looks interesting too. I'll try and put it in but what about the Lightning element. Both the DS and Arcarde are Styracosaurus, so should I just use that or something?**

**Guest**

**Well, yes. That's how it look likes.**

**As for Therizinosaurus Super Form, I'm afraid that's not going to be in my story.**

**As for the food part, sure you could think of something like that. **

**Anonymous**

**Yeah, Cera really does have an incredible family lineage and of course sometimes good things have some bad sides in them so I get what you mean.**

**Noobmaster**

**Yeah, I did feel like that and I also wanted Gaffer Miku to reunite with his beloved Saura too. Maybe I will... **


	14. Sword and Shield United 2: Light Combo

**Sword and Shield United Pt.2: Light Combo**

**(EARTH GUARDIAN'S HOME BASE)**

While the Earth dinosaurs reflect themselves at their actions, Cera, Towa, the Pawpawsaurus duo and the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings head back to the Earth Guardian's home base to do some discussion about how to rebond the Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids friendship.

Peter's parents, Paul and Pearl joined in too in the conversation. As the guardians of Earth, it's their responsibility to make sure their subjects are happy. But looks like their task had rise up to the challenge when their the Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids start up a rivalry...well except for the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings. There must be a way to solve the problem.

"Say, I have been wondering...?" Cera asked.

"About what?" Towa.

"Were the Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids always rivals with each other?" Cera thought.

Them being Earth type dinosaurs is one thing... But them to be fighting each other because of their body shape and characteristics was kind of a bit much.

"Well, to tell the truth... It wasn't always like this to begin with despite the danger already happening." Peri explained.

"Huh?"

"It all happened about... A year and a half ago." Peter began the story.

A year and a half ago, Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids were friends and allies. One day, Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids were having their usual time dueling each other to hone their skills for battles as Earth is in their element name. However, they accidentally insult each other's way of battling by comparing their bodies... And that's the beginning of their rivalry.

"I see..." Cera and Towa understood their backstory.

"But, as for us..." Patrick said referring to him, his sister and the Dacentrurus siblings. "We're all really good best friends, long before the rivalry begin."

"Yup! We're as hard as steel when it comes to our friendship than comparing." Danny said as the younger sisters nodded.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad." Towa sigh.

Cera's beginning to wonder. If the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings, an Ankylosaurid and Stegosaurid were able to stay friends without conflict, maybe there is a way after all!

Recalling their first meeting and conversation from their secret base, they did mentioned that what they like in common... was making music.

She knew that music brings everybody, whether people or animals together and be happy. Maybe...

"Oh!" Cera exclaim made everyone got in shock.

"W-What is it? You surprised us."

"I think I have an idea to help them. Hehe." Cera smile.

"?"

**(EARLIER, HILLS OF SPARKS)**

Before the arrival of BR Brigade, in the Hills of Sparks, after the Lightning Guardian, Panchy Pachycephalosaurus and his apprentice, Stella Stegoceras encountered with Cera and Towa and received a rare Sky color stone, they exited the cave and took action to cheer up the power-drained Lightning Dinosaurs.

Despite the BR Brigade male human had drained Panchy's lightning magic power of his dome-head and the other lightning dinosaurs, however luckily for Panchy, there are 4 lightning dinosaurs that were safely retreated and still have their lightning powers.

Those 4 were a Pachyrhinosaurus named Ray, a Torosaurus named Trois, an Arrhinoceratops named Akira and a Styracosaurus named Stuart. All of them are male.

Panchy and Stella gather those 4 to help the other lightning dinosaurs who were power-drained to guide them all to go to the Earth Dinosaur's territory, the Cliffs of Twinkling Gems, to go meet the Dainason Kingdom's destined human princess that'll help save them and the Kingdom world.

With some encouragement from Panchy, hope has come to light up inside them.

Ever since they got their magic powers sucked out, they went into depression state. Like their light got consumed by darkness.

With that settled and enough of thinking of useless thoughts to just sit and do nothing, all the Lightning Dinosaurs with their Guardian all set out to go to the Earth Dinosaur's territory land, the Cliffs of Twinkling Gems.

**(SOME TIME LATER) **

After a while after they reached their destination, they discovered something very shocking but interesting.

Panchy and the Lightning Dinosaurs witnessed a rivalry battle between the Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids as they clash each other with their Earth magic power.

Around that part, the clouds in the sky suddenly turn black and suddenly, they heard an angry and upset female voice.

"PLEASE STOP IT, NOW!!!"

**BANG!!! **

The massive yellow lightning bolt strike the ground in the middle of the Earth Dinosaurs battlefield, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Gah!! Where did that Lightning come from?" Akira.

"No, it wasn't any of us..." Trois, Stuart and Ray shake their heads.

After that, an angry and upset female voice continued.

"Please stop fighting! You're hurting each other and on yourselves!"

They saw the owner of the female voice. To confirm it, Panchy properly described her to his subjects. The human female has long, red hair and dresses in white, black and blue.

"Guys, meet Cera. The future destined princess... and the one that will save us." Panchy introduced.

"That... Human girl?" The Lightning Dinosaurs look on. Could she be responsible for the Lightning bolt earlier too?

**XXX**

**(SECRET BASE)**

Meanwhile, for what Cera had in mind to solve the Earth Dinosaur's rivalry problem was to make good use of Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings music making talents.

Patrick and Patricia used their tails like drumsticks to play the boulder-like drums.

Danny played the blowing tube he made earlier.

While his sister Danielle played a crystal xylophone almost like a keyboard using Cera's newly acquired lightning power to light up some colored crystals and arranged them in order with Towa, Miku and Archeon helping.

**PHOOT~**

**THUD THUD**

**DING DING**

"Ahh~ How lovely." Cera sigh and Miku chirp in agreement.

"Yeah. It's almost like a real live concert." Towa and Archeon nodded.

"Hmm..." Peter then hum in thought.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Peri.

"I feel like something's missing." Peter answered.

"Oh! You're right!" Peri gasp in realization.

"Huh? What is it?"

There's a drummer, a keyboard, blow horn...

"That's right, a vocal singer!" Towa pop his fist on his palm.

"V-vocal singer... Oh, Towa's right!" Miku.

"Yeah! What's a music concert without someone to sing!" Cera gasp.

"A singer? Um... We're not sure we can do that?" The 4 siblings begin to sweat heavily.

"Eh? You guys don't sing?" Cera.

"To tell the truth, no, we don't." Patrick and Patricia.

"We're not actually very good at that sort of thing." Danny and Danielle.

"Um... Us too for that matter. Singing is not really our forte." Peter and Peri admitted.

Dinosaurs can roar, growl, hiss and other noises animals make. As for singing, well... Some for the element dinosaurs like the Grass type Hadrosaurs but not for the Earth type.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about you sing for us, Cera?" Miku said.

"Miku?! Me, sing?! I... I don't know about this." Cera's getting flustered.

Just then...

"Did someone say... Sing?" An unfamiliar voice echo.

"Huh?" Everyone look at Towa's direction.

"Eh? I didn't say it." Towa shake his head.

A couple of loud trotting come closer and to their surprised, 4 ceratopsians appeared. A Pachyrhinosaurus, Torosaurus, Styracosaurus and Arrhinoceratops.

"Oh my!"

"Why, what are you 4 doing here?" Peter asked, surprised by the sudden appearance of the lightning dinosaurs.

"Our Guardian asked us and everyone else to come here for protection." The male Arrhinoceratops answered.

"He also told us to meet the princess that'll help us." The male Torosaurus said.

"Ooh, so this human girl is the one?" The male Styracosaurus said as he walk closer to Cera's point of view. "She's pretty. Hi, I'm Stuart Styracosaurus!"

"Um... Thanks...?" Cera chuckle as she said thanks to the horned dinosaur.

"Anyways, if you're here? Where are your other friends and your guardian?" And how did you find this place?" Peter intercept.

"Oh, the others and our guardian are currently with your own guardians having a conversation. Peter and Paul told us where to find you guys too." Ray explained.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the adult Pawpawsaurus duo, the Earth Guardians and Panchy Pachycephalosaurus, the Lightning Guardian were having a conversation about what happened a moment ago with the Normal Earth Dinosaurs.

As for the Normal Lightning Dinosaurs, all of them were joining some Earth Dinosaurs for a talk about their fight and now currently in a time out to reflect on their action for upsetting the princess.

Right now at the moment, Paul and Pearl were organizing an event to help put an end to the Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids rivalry per requested using Cera's idea.

"Oh! Now that's an absolutely awesome idea! With all the sparkly lights and stuff. Please allow Stella and I to help you guys out!" Panchy excitedly said with his sparkling eyes.

"Uhh... OK then. Sure." Paul.

"... We could use all the help we can get." Pearl.

Settled, the 2 element guardians get to work.

**XXX**

"Oh, now we see."

"So, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Ray Pachyrhinosaurus."

"I'm Trois Torosaurus." The Torosaurus introduced as Trois said which surprisingly has similar voice like Towa.

"You kinda have the same voice as me..." Towa pointed out.

"Oh, really? Well looks like we'll be getting to know each other then, huh... Um..." Trois trying to get the sky blue hair human boy.

"Towa. Just call me Towa." Towa smile as he place his hand on the Torosaurus side of his face.

"Well... Towa, it's a pleasure to meet you." Trois respond back to the petting.

"I'm Akira Arrhinosaurus and last but not least..."

"The fourth of them team, Stuart Styracosaurus." Akira and Stuart bow.

After the introduction's done, back to the part about the singing part. The 4 ceratopsians revealed that the 4 of them were a team singer group called "Quadruple Light". Their group was established 2 years ago. They're very well-known and famous by all the Lightning Dinosaurs including their Lightning Guardian who admired their lightning powers for using them for entertainment.

"Wow, that's a very entertaining way for using your lightning powers." Cera said impressed.

"Yup, and we're really proud it. So what's this about singing? Do you need help coming up a song for your concert?" Akira.

"Um... Yeah, kind of. I love to sing but when it comes to making up lyrics to make a song... I pretty much don't have much confidence in it." Cera admitted and Miku included.

"Well... Maybe we can help. Don't underestimate us just because we're dinosaurs. We have experience in it. Trust us." Ray.

"Um... OK?"

"But first, allow us to show you how we do it. Is that's alright for the princess?" Stuart ask for permission.

"Sure, why not. Please."

**(SECRET BASE'S STAGE)**

The stage setting looks like could be based on the human's idol stage.

"Are you sure you guys could sing without any music?" Cera asked.

"It's fine. But... A little rhythm could be useful." Akira.

"Oh. Then leave it to us!" Patrick and Patricia get in place to start.

"Thanks! Now then, let's bolt up the stage!"

**[Japanese Lyrics] **

**#**kasumi ga sutto harete

(harete)

mabayuku michi wo terasu

(terasu)

narubeki kaze ni narou

(narou)

rinto ouja rashiku tatsu

yubisaki de hoshi wo One, two, Bang

(One, two, Bang)

shiro mo kuro demoe One, two, Bang

(One, two, Bang)

gyokuza de

machinozomou

mukatte kuru yatsu dake mitomeyou

(We sing) zenshi no Spirit subete komete

(We sing) kizuna kara Trust e to

(We sing) Active na yume

(We sing) eien ni Rising

Quartet song Quartet beat kagayaki mae Our kiss

tokihanate inazuma wo

kirameku isshun no Wonder light

saichouten sono hikari

fukanou nado

Nothing, No, No

kimi dake wo tsurete iku ai to sora wo kureta kimi wo

Love is truth

densetsu nante

namanurui mezasu beki wa God's S.T.A.R.

chuutouhanpa ja norenai

(norenai)

kanpeki shugi ga niau

(niau)

saa netsujou no hate de

(hate de)

dare yori mo jibun ni kate

sekai wo tomo ni One, two, ride

(One, two, ride)

isso raise mo One, two, ride

(One, two, ride)

imēji ni

genkai wa nai

doko made ikeru ka Bet now

kakeyouka?

(sou itsumademo)

ki wa noranai kedo

misete yattemo ii

reddo zōn ni

furikiruze Quartet night

Forever

rejendo no sono saki e

kami no ryouiki e no Wonder light

gira tsuita manazashi de

hiza tsukasete

Calling, now, now

kimi wa shiru kono uta ga

owari nante nai koi to

Love is shine

densetsu janai

kokoro wa ima kono hi ni God's S.T.A.R.

(We sing)

shinka e no Spirit yurugi wa shinai

(We sing)

mitomeai Trust suru

(We sing)

Active na puraido

(We sing)

madamada Rising

Quartet song

Quartet beat

kagayaki mae Our kiss

tokihanate inazuma wo

kirameku isshun no Wonder light

saichouten sono hikari

fukanou nado

Nothing, No, No

kimi dake wo tsurete iku ai to sora wo kureta kimi wo

Love is truth

densetsu nante

namanurui mezasu beki wa God's S.T.A.R.**#**

**[English Lyrics] **

**#**The mist suddenly fades away

(Fades away)

And the path is illuminated dazzling

(Illuminated)

Let's become the wind we're supposed to become

(Become)

Standing coldly like kings

With my fingertip pointed at the stars One two, Bang

(One two, Bang)

Both white and black One two, Bang

(One two, Bang)

Let's wait eagerly

On the throne

Let's approve only the one who comes to face us

(We sing) Expressing our entire Spirits

(We sing) From bond to Trust

(We sing) An Active dream

(We sing) Forever Rising

Quartet song Quartet beat Shine and dance, Our kiss

Release the lightning

The Wonder light of a shining instant

The light from the utmost top

There's Nothing

Impossible, No, No

I'll take along only you who gave me love and the sky

Love is truth

Things like legends

Are just lukewarm, what we should aim for is God's S.T.A.R.

I'm not on board with mediocrity

(Not on board)

Perfection as a principle suits me

(Suits me)

Now, on the limit of ardour

(On the limit)

More than anyone else, win against yourself

Along with the world One two, ride

(One two, ride)

Soon the next world too One two, ride

(One two, ride)

There's no limits

To imagination

Until where can we go? Bet now

Shall we bet?

(Yes, eternally)

I don't really feel like it, but

I can enchant you if you want

In the red zone

Quartet night will free ourselves

Forever

Beyond legend

A Wonder light that'll reach the realm of gods

Making them kneel

With a dazzling look

Calling, now, now

This song known to you

With an endless love

Love is shine

It's not a legend

Now on this day, my heart is God's S.T.A.R.

(We sing)

Our evolving Spirits won't waver

(We sing)

We recognize and Trust one another

(We sing)

An Active pride

(We sing)

We're still not done Rising

Quartet song

Quartet beat

Shine and dance, Our kiss

Release the lightning

The Wonder light of a shining instant

The light from the utmost top

There's Nothing

Impossible, No, No

I'll take along only you who gave me love and the sky

Love is truth

Things like legends

Are just lukewarm, what we should aim for is God's S.T.A.R.**#**

During the middle of the stage, all 4 of the ceratopsians activated their lightning powers as they each strike around on the ground in front from where they're standing like a special effect. Finally the climax, they ended with a pose.

"Wow!"

"That was amazing!"

"It's so shocking!"

"Like a bright star!"

They then shower them with applause.

While clapping, Cera could feel how strong and how their song express how they feel through it. Instantly, she suddenly know what lyrics to write in the song.

"Alright then! I know what to do now!"

**XXX**

**This chapter will go to a brief break. I'm working on the lyrics of the song that'll help show how to restore the Earth dinosaurs friendship with some help from the Lightning Dinosaurs.**

**The 4 lightning dinosaurs group name "Quadruple Light" is a parody from the anime "Uta no prince sama's Quartet Night" and so is their song, "God's S.T.A.R." You could look into the song if you like. I don't own it!**

**Also, the 4 Lightning Dinosaurs names from the first capital of their given name are just like in the song's name. How interesting, huh.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**1\. Thanks very much and you don't need to point out the error part. I'm embarrassed!**

**Thanks for the info about BR Brigade's backstory. Now it's getting further of the chapter to try and put it in. Not to mention how the battles will show. So sorry.**

**2\. Even thought Brontiken's dinosaur name means Thundering Lizard and his moves are Electric-based, I find a Sauropod being a candidate for Lightning Guardian not suitable especially when all the Lightning Dinosaurs are all Ceratopsian, a horned type dinosaur.**

**I choose Pachycephalosaurus to be suitable when I checked on the Lightning Dinosaurs category and his name came up.**

**3\. Peter and Peri are identical child of Pawpawsaurus being in color, but they aren't related. It doesn't have to be family when it comes to mating despite in the same kind of type.**

**Peter is the only child born from Paul and Pearl. As for Peri, she could be born from one of the Pawpawsaurus distant relative or something like that.**

**P. S Maybe I could some help having more information about BR Brigade's background from the Fossil Fighter game. I'm kind of stuck. **


	15. Side Story: Gaffer Miku's Birth

**Side Story: Gaffer Miku's**** Birth**

Greetings, all future human and dinosaurs alike! My name is Miku, now known as Gaffer Miku and my dinosaur species' a Microraptor.

I was born and lived in a secret realm in an unknown time and place away called Dainason Kingdom. I remembered the egg where I was born and grown inside of was alone in a hole of a tree trunk in a nest. Since most dinosaurs both big and small lived in herd or solo either live in grassy or rocky land, my kind of species instead lived in trees.

Despite I'm still a unborn inside of my egg, I could hear the sounds from outside world of my egg. It was cold when alone but warm when being embrace from the warmth of my parent's feathers.

One day, I'm almost in the brink of being born, however my parent that layed me was gone no matter how long I waited for their warmth meant that I'm left all alone now. A moment later, I could hear something climbing up my tree and the sound got closer, I could hear a voice. It was soft like the sound of bird chirping.

"Oh my...! There's an egg in here!"

The sound of the voice was female and suddenly there's a sudden warmth from the feeling of my egg. For some reason, I like this new warmth. Just then, as if I wanted to feel more and more of this warmth, I gather all my strength to break free of my egg.

**CREAK~**

**POP! **

With a final push, I break free from my egg and finally I was born into the world. I spread my black wings as I shake my head.

"Gasp! How pretty!"

The sound of the female voice made my eyes open as I get a clear view. After my view is set clear, I was face to face with the owner of the voice. It turn out to be a little female human. She has long red hair the color of an apple and eyes as bright blue of the sky.

I said my greetings in a chirping as I locked eyes with hers.

"Nice to meet you, little one." The little human girl hold out both her hands to me.

I sniffed her hand making sure it's safe to get on. Safe and sensing no danger, I hop on the palm of her hands and stand comfortably on them.

She lifted her hands and she smiled as she introduced herself. "My name is Saura. Do you have a name?"

The human girl now called Saura her name but as for me, since I'm still a newborn, I could only chirp.

"I can't understand you. Maybe it's because you're still a baby. How about I name you?" Saura said then in thinking thought for a name for me.

"Hmm... Your black feathers are just like the color of the night sky and your eyes are pretty like a blue moon. A beautiful moon in the night sky... Oh! How about Miku? It means beautiful sky. Do you like it?"

A beautiful moon in a night sky... I'm male and a Microraptor species that can fly. But more like gliding than flying unlike a regular bird despite my appearance looks small and bird-like. I think it's a nice fit for me! I love the name Saura gave and I started to chirp happily as I try to hop on her shoulder and thank her by licking her cheek.

She giggle and said she think of it as I like/love the name she come up for me.

This is the first chapter of my life alone together with my human friend, Saura as to what will happen in the upcoming future.

**XXX**

**HI! I'm still working on my chapters so it may take longer than I thought. In the meantime, I wrote this side story about Saura and Gaffer Miku's first meeting. This part is from Gaffer Miku's P.O.V so it's almost like a profile character.**

**Do you want me to write more character profiles about the Secret Dinosaurs too?**

**If yes, then I'll do my best and tell me which of the Secret Dinosaurs I should go first.**

**P.S If there's any questions at all, just ask, OK~**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Yeah it will be and I'll make sure to include the D Team and Alpha Gang battle soon but not from the Lightning and Earth section. Maybe in other elements.**

**Guest**

**Is it strange? I think it's an innocent and cute way of naming.**


	16. Peace On Earth!

**Peace On Earth!**

After listening to Quardruple Light's live performance, Cera had an idea bulb lit up for the song that'll help the Earth Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids to be friends again.

"Just a little more..."

Watching Cera all worked up doing her best to make the lyrics of the song made Towa and the other dinosaurs see her doing the responsibility as princess of Dainason Kingdom.

"I've never seen Cera so serious like that." Towa.

"Oh, she gets serious when it comes to helping whether people or dinosaurs. As a Commander too before knowing about being a princess." Miku.

"Yeah. Even when we were little, she's still kind-hearted as ever. Until I moved." Towa smile sadly.

"For 7 years." Archeon.

"Yeah, 7 years. There's still a lot of other things I never knew about Cera since we're apart."

"As her partner, I know everything there is to know about... But ever since 'this' happened, looks like there's something I haven't know about yet and about myself." Miku said as Cera's loyal and faithful dinosaur partner.

"I agree. Also I liked to know more about you too, Miku. We have a lot to catch up on." Archeon said to Miku.

"Yeah. We may had fun times playing at Cera's birthday party, but I too liked to know more about you and Towa now that we've reunite during those 7 years of separation. I'm sure Cera feels the same too." Miku recall.

"Yes, I'm sure."

As Towa, Archeon and Miku were in their own conversation as childhood friends while Cera works on the song... the future Earth Guardian and his mate together with the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings were practicing their hand-made musical instruments.

**(AN HOUR LATER) **

"It's done!" Cera cried.

"Really?! It's done...! Can you read it, please?"

Everyone who heard it, come running up to Cera's side to see what kind of song she wrote.

"Hehe. Sorry. I'm afraid it'll have to wait until the concert starts. This song will help all the Earth dinosaurs to be together happily again." Cera explain.

"Oh, that's right." Panoplosaurus.

"But, what about the music? How do we play the song according to the lyrics?" Dacentrurus.

"Peter. That's when you come in." Cera giggle.

"Huh, me?" Peter look confused and so are the others.

Whisper Whisper

Cera whisper something in Peter's ear which caught him realize what she's thinking.

"I see! Sure, leave it to me!" Peter then explain the instructions to the 4 siblings and to Peri to help as well.

"Cera, what were you whispering about to Peter?" Towa asked.

"That, will just have to wait." Cera wink. "I'm sure... Everyone in the Cliffs of Twinkling Gems and Hills of Sparks will be happy again."

**XXX**

Meanwhile the Lightning and Earth Guardians with some help from their neutral dinosaur subjects to set up the stage for the Ankylosaurid and Stegosaurid friendship reunion event.

They worked together until the stage is complete.

Paul and Pearl are starting to feel a bit better with some help from Panchy. Because of this, the Prism Stone from their base starts to shine bright only by a little.

"Do you think this'll work?" Paul.

"Don't worry. Just have faith in yourself! I'm sure if this small event works, your subject's rivalry will end and we could join with everybody to that festival that Cera and her friends organized." Panchy assured.

"You're right. After all, this is Cera we're talking about. I'm sure it'll succeed. Let's believe in her and hope everyone will be happy again." Pearl.

"Yeah. We Secret Dinosaurs liked her very much after all. Especially her mother..."

Seeing the stage they set up, it's like a runway for models with large crystals in flower design as the main setting.

**XXX**

**(AT THE WINDY PLAINS) **

Meanwhile at the Windy Plains, the D Team and Alpha Gang(Unenthusiasticly) were almost finished organizing the Festival of Plenty Green. Except for Dr. Z who's watching Theo the Grass Guardian's weakened state being in care of his apprentice, Sage Segnosaurus.

"Master Theo, the preparations for the festival is almost complete. As soon as the princess and her protector came back with the Earth and Lightning dinosaurs, we'll be able to begin." Sage announced.

"That's good news, Sage. But, are you alright? You look tired."

"Don't worry about me, Master. This is nothing compare to pain you're in. I'm doing my best as your apprentice to help our Grass Dinosaurs live in peace with the Wind Dinosaurs."

"Thank you. But, you need to rest sometimes too. Not only as my guardian apprentice , but as a friend and a young one too." Theo stroke Sage's head gently with his own head.

"Yes, Master Theo." Sage smile.

"Oh, how touching. When did my son becomes so grown up like this? And that Segnosaurus is like a child to him." Dr. Z watched the lovely scene of the long-clawed dinosaurs.

"But, why? Why would my own son rejected me for that girl? After all we've been through together. I even apologized. What exactly did I do to make him into the dino he is now?

"Aside from that, how on earth did my Secret Dinosaur children all managed to live this long?!" That's the question Dr. Z really wanted to figure out.

No matter how much either he or the others ask, they all refuse to answer. If they're persistent on asking that question again, they'll threaten them with their claws or bite them to death if they have to.

"Brr... Just thinking about it may cost me my life. Ooh...! But not finding out makes it even more worse! Ah! What the heck should I do?!"

While Dr. Z goes in his bizarre state, Theo and Sage caught sight of him from where they're sitting.

"Master, that creepy old human geezer acting weird. Should I slash him away?" Sage ask with his long sharp claw ready.

"Hm... No need, Sage. Let's just ignore him." Theo answered as he and his apprentice left out of Dr. Z's sight as they take a look around of the festival's ongoing process.

**XXX**

**(AT CLIFF OF TWINKLING GEMS)**

All the Earth and Lightning dinosaurs all gather around in the audience space as they wait patiently for the event organized by their respective Element Guardians.

The sights of the Earth dinosaur rivals still remains but they tried to behave themselves as ordered to avoid anymore fights while the Lightning ones excitingly waits for the event to start, especially when their favorite group is a part of it.

Meanwhile, Cera, Miku, Towa and Archeon made their respective plans.

Towa and Archeon along with the Guardians will act as announcers while Cera and Miku with the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings finished preparing.

Cera and Miku finished helping them with their music and now they're by themselves in a separate room looking at the mirror device Dorothy gave her.

"Mm. I told Dorothy it's not really necessary but, at the very least I want to do it back to that day." Cera thought about the time when in her childhood.

It was during her and Dorothy's school festival. She and Dorothy performed a performance with them as singers. Dorothy told Cera that she always admire her star cousin, Marina and wanted a chance to perform at least once while maintaining her dream of taking over her family seafood restaurant in her own image. Dorothy said that when performing for the audience, the person has to look their best and radiantly them. For both the performer and the people to enjoy it to the fullest, making them smile and be happy.

"Oh, I think this one looks nice."

Cera and Miku turn to the voice and found Stella Stegoceras and Peri Pawpawsaurus together looking at a certain outfit in the screen.

"Stella! Peri! When did you girls get here?" Cera said with little surprise.

"About a moment ago." Peri.

"Say, are you going to pick that for the show?" Stella point at the screen.

"Hmm... I'm still not sure. I just remembered something without knowing."

"Oh, in that case, you should!" Stella immediately answer.

"Eh?" Cera and Miku look confuse.

"Trust me. When it comes to shining, I'm just the dino to help!" Stella said confidently.

"?"

...

Anyways, using Stella's idea, Cera changed into the outfit Stella chose.

It's a flower-theme dress in yellow and green. There's also purple flowers at the end of the petal-skirt's hem. There's also a flower tiara, earrings and brown strap shoes with flowers too.

"Wow, you look so pretty!" The 3 female dinosaurs compliment Cera's appearance.

"T-Thank you." Cera blush.

"But something's missing." Peri.

"What is it?" Miku asked.

"Oh, I got it! Wait here, we'll be right back! Come, Stella!" Peri and Stella left in a hurry leaving Cera and Miku confuse.

**(5 MINUTES LATER)**

"I'm back!" Peri and Stella return with a small pouch in their mouth.

"What's that?" Cera point at the pouch they're carrying.

"Here." They open the pouch revealing what looks like sparkling glitter.

"It's shattered crystal dust. I asked Peri's parents for some crystals and Stella helped crush it." Stella said.

"Crystal dust?" Cera and Miku.

"Yes. We'll use this to sprinkle it on your clothes and they'll sparkle like stars."

They revealed themselves that they're friends because the female dinosaurs has something in common with each other and that they like sparkling crystals and gems, no matter how big or small. The crystal dust is something Peri and Stella discovered together some time ago when they unintentionally crush them. They said that these tiniest minerals look liked stars in the sky.

"Oh, I see." Cera.

"Haha. How bright." Miku giggle.

"Anyways, let's hurry and sprinkle them! Miku, lend us a claw."

Miku nod as she grab the pouch of sparkling dust and spread them all around Cera's dress.

"Wow, amazing!" Cera look at the dress now all sparkly and shimmering. "Thank you."

"Haha! Cera's now so shiny! As expected of our future princess!" Peri and Stella squeal.

"Future Princess, huh." Cera thought if that title really is suitable for her.

**(AT THE STAGE EVENT)**

"The audience now all full house!" Archeon said from the stage curtain.

"Yeah, but will this really work?" Towa still doesn't know if this event will help the Earth dinosaurs get along together again.

"Don't worry, Towa. We'll make sure this event succeeds." Pearl.

"Besides, what other choice do we have? It's for the sake for everyone to be happy." Paul.

"After all, our Earth element has a meaning that we, living beings live in harmony. That's our element meaning." Peter.

"That's right. Our lightning element too." Panchy continues. "When there's darkness, there's always light that will guide us to the right way."

Towa couldn't help but be amazed by their enthusiasm. How on earth did they learn this?

"Alright. Then... Let's-" Before Towa could react, he couldn't believe what he saw.

**XXX**

**(MEANWHILE WITH OLGA AND KOWLOON)**

Olga continues her search for her own Sky color stone in the cave of the Hills of Sparks.

It's after she found out that Kowloon had followed her here because of his curiosity and she barely just resume. However, despite telling Kowloon to leave, she could still sense him.

"Grr... Stop following me already!" Olga grab a rock and throw at a random direction.

Almost in luck, the rock hit and she hear a grunt.

"You missed. But nice aim." Kowloon come out from his hiding spot.

"Just stop following me and get out! I don't need you as backup or any help!" Olga yell angrily, now annoyed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Besides, what would happen if you fail even if you do find your own stone? Master Blackraven would be cross with you if you don't do our mission properly?"

"Hmph! As always, your loyalty towards Blackraven is absolute. After all, you've been his side since I could remember." Olga sigh at Kowloon's persistence.

"Of course I am. I owe him everything." Kowloon look at his attached claw on his right hand and grip his mask with his left hand reminiscing his past. "Anyways, whether you like it or not, I'm keeping an eye on you until you do your work properly as ordered." He eyes shot a glare.

"I say this as many times as I want, I don't need help. Especially from you!" Olga grab her black and purple Dinoshot and Stroika's card. "How about this, let's battle! If I win, you leave me to my own business and if I lose, you're free to do what you like. How about it?" Olga immune to Kowloon and his dark glare declared a match.

"A battle, huh? Fine by me." Kowloon grab his black and gold Dinoshot and Spino's card.

"Let's Rumble!"

"Appear, Spino!"

"Poyavit'sya, Stroika!"

The Spinosaurus and Gorgosaurus roar loudly at each other. The cave and space was big enough for them to battle.

"Go, Spino! Beat that girl Gorgosaurus up!" Kowloon command his Spinosaurus to go first.

"Stroika, stand ground!" Stroika brace herself in defend as she got a hit from Spino. She roar and got back on her feet.

"Hmm. Your Stroika's tough. But you're in disadvantage against Spino's water attacks." Kowloon said impressed at how sturdy his comrade's dinosaur.

"Don't underestimate us just because we're fire and you're water. My dear Stroika's is tougher than she looks. Let's counterattack! Stroika, Flare Sword!"

"Hmm... Fighting with swords huh? That's our style of fighting! Spino, Water Sword!"

With Spino and Stroika's battle with element sword Move Cards, it may seem like Spino got the upper hand but Stroika's not giving in despite the Element disadvantage.

The sounds of sword slashing became intense! Now both dinos were pushed back to their partners' side.

"Enough of this! I'm ending this now!" Kowloon.

"Not if I finish you first. Burning Dash!" Stroika glow red as she run to Spino while her jaw breath our fire.

"I don't think so. We'll just cut off your attack! Hydro Cutter!" Spino glow blue and make a sharp wave of water fire at her.

The move was too fast that Spino's Hydro Cutter instantly the moment Stroika was close enough. Stroika got hit with a sharp powerful water attack that she was sent back to the ground.

"Stroika! Are you OK?!" Olga.

Stroika try to stand up but since it's super effective, she could barely get up.

"Just give up, Olga."

"I..." Olga grunt.

**ROAR**

Stroika roar at Olga showing that her eyes are still burning and not giving up. "Stroika..." Olga knew the meaning of that eyes Stroika gave her. "You're right. We're not going to give up! Let's go! Let our fire burn to no end!"

Hearing her human partner's words, Stroika push herself back to her feet and roar with all her might.

"Hmm... You still want to fight? You're really want to win that bad?" Kowloon said while looking at the females all fired up.

"We can still go on! My Stroika won't be beat to the likes of you! We'll definitely win!"

"Fine then, Spino and I will never make sure you get back up! I swear this in the name of BR Brigade and Master Blackraven! Go, Spino!"

"Go, Stroika!"

The 2 dinosaurs continue the battle however...

**ROAR!!!**

They were stopped by loud roars from somewhere.

"W-What?!" Kowloon.

"Where those roars come from?! That's really loud!" Olga.

"Anyway, I'm afraid we'll have to put our battle o hold for now."

"As much as I want to deny it, I'll just have to agree... for now."

The BR Brigade duo return their dinos back to their cards and they team up(for now) to follow where the roars come from.

**XXX**

**(CLIFFS OF TWINKLING GEMS)**

Back to Cera, Towa and the others, the event is starting now.

"Welcome everyone, human and dinosaur alike, we all gather here to this event to reconcile our Earthly friendship. Please enjoy this and may happiness be with you all once again! Now, enter!"

The Earth Guardians, introduced the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings' music performance with Cera as the main cast.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cera O' Sauria and the dinosaurs playing the music beside me are the Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings."

The Earth dinosaurs from the audience stare in shock to see that they're together looking so happy when 2 of 4 of them are Ankylosaurid and Stegosaurid who were supposed to be rivals.

"Now then, please enjoy the show! Like your guardians said, May happiness be with you once again!"

They start playing their music as Cera sing and dance.

**(Japanese Lyrics) **

**#**Seijaku ga yoake wo naderu

Sōgen wo wataru kaze no yō ni

Koko kara mieru sora ga

Tōi kuni no yūyake ni tokete yuku

Onaji kono chikyū ni dakare, ai wo shiru hito

Yasashī kimochi sekaijū he to, todokeatte

Hohoemu tabi dareka ga, shiawase ni naru

Sore wa me no mae no kiseki, wasurenai de ite

Kokoro ni, evergreen**#**

**(English Lyrics)**

**#**The silence pats the dawn

like a wind that crosses by the grassland

As I see the sky from here

a sunset in a far land is melting

Those who know love are embraced in this same Earth

So deliver this kind feelings through the world

As you smile, someone becomes happy

That's a miracle in front of your eyes, so don't forget it

To your heart, evergreen**#**

**ROAR!!!**

All the dinosaurs roar loud in applause.

"So pretty!"

"For some reason, I'm happy now!"

"Um... I'm sorry, my friend. Let's be friends once again."

The Ankylosaurids and Stegosaurids after listening to the song Cera sang followed by the harmony of the music performed by Panoplosaurus and Dacentrurus siblings, they understand their meaning.

Because of this, they face their rivals and apologize to each other. Seeing this made their guardians glad that their subjects' rivalry are over and that from then on, they'll only battle to strengthen each other's battling case of danger.

"Amazing. Cera's really amazing! Miku too! Don't you think so, Towa?" Archeon.

"..." Towa's lost in thought as he keep looking at Cera look so bright as she and Miku laugh happily while being surrounded by the guardians who thanked her.

'Hehe. Oh, Towa..." Archeon see how much more in love his partner is even after being apart for so long.

Meanwhile from afar on one of the mountains, Olga and Kowloon found themselves out of the cave and to their surprise, they saw all the Lightning Dinosaurs they fought earlier were together with the Earth Dinosaurs which was suppose to be their next target.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Kowloon now knows why the Hills of Sparks now seems empty the moment he arrived the to spy on Olga. They all left to go to the Earth dinosaurs territory for safety.

"Looks like they're having a party or something." Olga.

"But why do they look so happy? Are they such dimwits after we drained their powers or something?" Kowloon irritatingly said thinking maybe all the lightning dinosaurs are just light-headed, not feeling sad or even a slight of pain.

"Kowloon, since we're here. Let's just crash their party and steal those Earth Dinosaurs." Olga suggests.

"Oh? I thought you said you didn't need my help?" Kowloon smirk.

"Our battle may be a draw, but since we've already come this far, might as well get right on it. Only this once."

"Haha. As you wish."

**XXX**

**It's been 2 months already, hasn't it? For those new readers, the reason I'm gone for that long was because I'm currently writing my other Dinosaur King fanfiction called "Rainbow Dinosaur's Secret Diary". Please take a look if you like to.**

**To those who were already reading this story, you're all probably thinking what happens next and reach the limit of wanting to know soon so I thought of updating this chapter and then rusuming it to the currently almost finished one.**

**This song is the short version of "Happiness on the same Earth" sung by Sakura Kitaoji from Aikatsu series. The way she dance is also the choreography of Cera's dance as she sings. I don't own it!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**Thanks for reading "Rainbow Dinosaur's Secret Diary" and writing reviews for it. I had fun writing all of the Secret Dinosaurs' profile and POV stories(well except for Brontikens).**

**Are you sure you want me to add Erwin Eoraptor too? I did say "probably, yes".**

**As for Therizinosaurus thought of going Awakening Form, I'm still not sure.**

**Also, even if Dr. Z figured out how his former Secret Dinosaurs managed to live so long till Cera's time and when he return to his time to prevent that, then maybe the sealed off Kingdom will never rise and will forever stay hidden. I also wanted to write more about Gaffer Miku's story part along with how the dinosaurs wish to continue living when the meteor crash destroying them. It's always been in my mind to write how their story of beginning all started. I hope I'm not being rude or offending anything.**

**Noobmaster**

**Well, this story have romance as it's genre. Cera and Towa's romance will show in further chapters. Maybe in the end, Cera and Towa will become royalty and rule Dainason Kingdom together. Hehe~**

**Anonymous**

**How Gaffer got his magic staff will have to wait. Sorry, no spoilers. **


	17. Missing Dinosaur! The Young Fast Raptor!

**Missing Dinosaurs! The Young Fast Raptor!**

**(****AT WINDY PLAINS)**

At Windy Plains while Cera and Towa left to the Hills of Sparks to help invite the dinosaurs who live there to come to the festival, the D Team and Alpha Gang were almost finished with the preparation.

This is what they're doing during Cera and Towa's absence.

Max, Rex, and the Alpha Gang finished preparing the soil for the seeds from the Crown of Saura. The Alpha Trio and even Dr. Z help(forced). Their cleaning and fixing it somehow became unlucky for some, being trip over by small rocks, being struck from above by strange unexpected lightnings despite Chomp or any nearby Lightning dinosaurs.

"There! It's finally done!" Max said accomplish while wiping his sweat.

"We sure did. At least this time after cleaning up the mess from earlier." Rex said as he recall about when Ed first ruined it when he unexpectedly 'drop' from the sky as he eyed at Ed.

"Huff, I'm sorry about for dropping like that. Hey, at least I make it up to you by assisting." Ed pant from exhaustion.

"Thanks to that, I was force to help too! Now I'm all dirty from all this dirt digging." Ursula complain.

"Hey, at least until then we can get to eat all the green veggies grown from the soil we made. That would be a great reward that is until the festival is over." Zander said the good side of it.

"Yeah, whatever." Ursula huff.

As for Dr. Z however, he's not so lucky. He's the only one who's unlucky.

"Chomp and the others all did a good job helping us. Thanks guys!" Max thanked the dinosaur partners, Chomp, Ace, Terry, Spiny and Tank.

The dinosaurs with the help from the translator installed in their Dinoshots, they said their thanks in return.

"Haha. Talking to our partners like this from the translator, we should thank Cera for this." Rex said as Max nodded. "I wonder how Zoe and Paris are doing right now?"

"They must still be with the Hadrosaurs preparing the music. I hope they're doing OK."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, for Zoe and Paris...

**HOOT HOOT HOOT~**

The Hadrosaurs were practicing the music with the help of Trina's suggestion on how the music should be played for the festival as Zoe and Paris in adult form did their work.

After a while... Paris too join in since her love of music has been released once more.

"Wow Paris! You're so awesome!" Zoe squel.

"Thanks Zoe!" Paris said from the translator in Zoe's Dinoshot.

The Hadrosaurs hoot happily too.

"Alright everyone, let's take it from the top once more." Paris said to her new friends. "Zoe, please conduct us again."

"Sure Paris!" Zoe grab the stick baton. "Okay everyone. A 1 and 2 and 3...!"

As Zoe, Paris and the Hadrosaurs play the song again from the top but then suddenly...

**HOOOOOT~**

An unfamiliar new hoot interrupt!

"Hey, who made that sound?" Zoe asked.

"Not me." Paris comfirm it wasn't her. So did the chorus with them shaking their heads.

"Oh well. Let's take it from the top. Ready, Paris?" Zoe raise her baton. "1... 2... and 3-"

**HOOOOOOT~**

Another unfamiliar echo again!

"Alright, now who made that sound?!" Zoe snap.

**HOOOOOOT~**

"Zoe! Up there!" Paris point up towards a ledge.

Everyone look at the direction where Paris pointed. To their surprise it's a Parasaurolophus just like Paris! Only the difference is their color being darker and longer crest than Paris!

"Hey, why'd you stop? It sounded hot!" The Parasaurolophus said in a male voice as he jump down from the ledge.

"Another Parasaurolophus?!" Zoe said in surprise. "Paris, look! Another Parasaurolophus just like you!"

"Hi there! I'm Perry Parasaurolophus! That's my name and music's my game!" The male Parasaurolophus introduce himself.

"Um... Hi. I'm Paris and this is my human partner, Zoe Drake. It's nice to meet you." Paris introduced herself and Zoe. "So, were you're the one who's making that sound?"

"Yup! I saw you guys were making music earlier, and I can't help but sing along too." Perry answered with a hoot.

"Your crest looks longer than mine." Paris point out.

"Really? Well I'm proud of it. With my crest, I can make the sounds I make go up and down. See." Perry demonstrate 2 hoots. One is higher and the other is lower.

Paris was in awe by the male Parasaurolophus' crest tone. She never thought of making music with crests when she's only taught to sing by Zoe.

"How sweet! Oh Perry, we were just practicing the song we're playing for the upcoming festival to help the Grass Dinosaurs and their Guardian feel better. Would you like to join our choir?" Zoe asked.

"Really? That be great! I love to. Thanks! Let's Jam!" Perry thanked.

"Jam? Is it yummy food like humans eat?" Paris questioned.

"No, Paris. Jam in another words, let's play music!" Perry corrected.

"Oh!" Paris nod now understand while feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Haha! Alright then, come everyone, let's continue practicing. Paris?" Zoe turn to Paris.

Paris blush from the embarrassment but in admiration at the same time at Perry when she snap out of her thought after hearing Zoe's call. "Eh? Uh... Right away! Woah... Urmph!" Paris stutter but then she trip making Zoe and the others sweatdrop. "Paris? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Ahaha... "

"Would you like a paw?" Perry hold out a paw to Paris.

"Eh? It's fine." When Paris look at Perry, she blush again and try getting up but slip again making everyone sweatdrop. "No need to worry."

While the dinosaurs help Paris back up, Zoe made a teasing grin, knowing what's going on with her partner. "Hehe. I believe Paris has a crush on Perry! Oh, how romantic! It's love at first sight!"

And so, with Perry joining in, Zoe resumes the Hadrosaurs chorus for the festival.

**XXX**

**(MEANWHILE)**

From other part of Windy Plains, a raptor dinosaur: A Velociraptor was watching the mini Hadrosaurs taking a break with glowing red eyes and drooling.

"Mmm..." The Velociraptor hiss.

A moment later, the D Team and Alpha Gang gather together to talk about their progress in their respective work. As for their dinosaur partner, they left their partners separately to explore the Plains to play.

Little did they know, all of them are being watched by something... Or someone.

**(CHOMP, ACE AND PARIS PART)**

"Chomp and I finished the soil plowing. How's your progress, Paris?" Ace said.

"Oh Zoe and I did great! Especially I met another Parasaurolophus like me!" Paris blush when mentioning Perry.

"Really? You met someone of your own species. How lucky. So... How is it?" Chomp asked.

"Oh, he was so cool and very musical. Not to mention Perry's such a good looker!" Paris comment.

"Hmm..." Chomp and Ace snicker, teasing Paris that she thinks she finds herself a mate.

Suddenly while they're walking, the trio fell into trap, a pitfall.

AHHH!!!

**(TERRY, SPINY AND TANK PART)**

As for the Alpha Dinosaur Gang, the trio too explore the Plains, finally to take a break when Ed ruined Max and Rex's hard work of plowing the soil.

"Finally we get to rest!" Terry pant.

"Me too!" Spiny.

"Me three! Cleaning up our human partner's mess wasn't fun at all! I wish they could be more responsible!" Tank complain about Ed.

"Well, at least we can rest now." Terry.

"Say, I can't wait to see how this festival thing work with Cera being the princess here. What about you guys?" Tank ask the male theropods.

"Of what we recalled, it's a festivals for the herbivores only. I don't think Spiny and I find that enjoyable." Spiny thought.

"Well, besides the herbivore part, me thinking Cera as a princess... Makes me admire her even more!" Terry comment.

Spiny and Tank sweatdrop at Terry's new thought about Cera. Well Terry's dinosaur species name has 'king' in the name, so maybe when he find out that Cera has royal bloodline in her family since coming into this kingdom world, Terry has increased his "Love Cera meter".

While they are busy in their talk and in thoughts, like what happen to the D Team dinosaurs, they fall into a pitfall trap!

GAHH!!!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"HELP!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"

**XXX**

**(MEANWHILE, D TEAM AND ALPHA GANG PART)**

Max, Rex, Zoe, the Alpha Gang quartet were taking a break. The Troodon duo, gave them some food prepared from what the Dainason Castle has left. The food they have are just fish caught in the sea and water. Despite in a different world, when they taste the water, it turns out that it's fresh and good! Including the fish! At first they hesitant but after just one bite, they all quickly eat it all.

After they ate, they left some for Cera and Towa when they return from their mission.

"The fish and water in this kingdom world are really a paradise! Who would have thought that there could be food like this here for humans." Max said.

"Yeah. This isn't a kingdom for nothing! Cera's so lucky to have something like this. Not to mention she's being called a princess here. I'm so envious!" Zoe.

"Yeah. Cera's sure is lucky. We already knew she's special and great at many things. Maybe if being a princess in Dainason works out for her too." Rex wonder since she lived in a average normal life before knowing about this.

"In that case, maybe I could be her lady in waiting? I'll ask Cera when she gets back!" Zoe thought.

"But I thought you said you wanted to be a princess?" Max asked.

"That was 4 years ago! Besides ever since I switch places with the Indian princess, I learned the hard way of being a princess." Zoe argue. She rather pretend than being in real life.

"But Zoe, this is a Dinosaur Kingdom, maybe it could be different than the one in India." Rex.

"Oh, you're right!... But I rather not get work up on it. Besides, I think Cera makes a great princess instead of me. Don't you guys think so, too?" Zoe answered.

Max and Rex thought it out. Zoe could be right. After all, since the moment they spent time together, despite in different times, the D Team trio admire Cera for her whole being, inside and outside. If the boys were honest with themselves, they too got attracted to her as well since the beginning, like when Max hope that she chose his house to stay in together with Rex for the time being and one time, they asked her to get a special massage from her after their dinosaur partners enjoyed it very much... until they got scared away by Zoe.

"Say, what about that Towa guy? I get the feeling like I know him from somewhere." Max now focus on Towa.

"Really? But this is the first time we've met him in person. I don't think we know each other much." Zoe answer. "What about you, Rex?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure... But... Like what Max said, I think I feel like he's similar to someone." Rex then thought.

Zoe now think may be or maybe not that Towa would resemble someone.

Meanwhile, for the Alpha Gang, they just enjoyed the food and water like pigs without even hearing what D Team's conversation despite being in the same table.

**(A WHILE LATER)**

"Say, Chomp and the others sure are taking a while." Max.

"Yeah, you don't think that, they got lost?" Rex began to worry.

"I don't doubt that. After all, this is an unfamiliar and new world to us as well." Zoe agree.

"Now that you mention it, Terry, Spiny and Tank are late as well." Zander.

Just then, while they aren't looking, something swiftly pass them from behind and grab the food saved for their dinos!

"Hey! Our dino's food are gone!" Rex exclaim.

Everyone turn and they're shocked too!

"Ahh! There're gone!" Ed seeing that the food on the table is gone too!

"Hey! I was about to finish that fish too!" Dr. Z.

The D Team trio check if the 2 food containers were still there. "Phew, at least Cera and Towa's leftover is still here." Zoe. Unfortunately, those 2 containers got snatched away in a blink of an eye! "Kyaa!"

"What?!"

**RUSTLE**

"Hey, I think that's our thief!" Ursula point.

"Let's go catch it and make them give back our food!" Max shout out.

"Yeah!"

Max and Ursula had a head start followed by the rest of their teammates while commenting that their team leaders sure do get fired up when their precious food got stolen away.

**(MEANWHILE)**

Somewhere in Windy Plains, Perry Parasaurolophus was in thought while looking for his hadrosaur friends. "Where on earth could everyone be? I'm worried."

**WHOOSH**

"Huh?! W-what was that?" Perry sweatdrop, feeling something swiftly went pass him and from tree to tree. But then he hear more footsteps coming from behind.

"Hey, it's Perry!"

The male Parasaurolophus turn and sees Zoe and her other human friends running towards him. "Oh, it's Paris' partner! Zoe, is it?"

"Yes! Um... Did you see anything suspicious but fast nearby?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe, is that the other Parasaurolophus you're were talking about? The one who Paris take smitten with?" Max and Rex asked and Zoe nodded.

"Yup, guys, this is Perry!" Zoe introduced to the gang. "Anyways, about earlier..."

"Oh right. Actually, I saw something fast going that way. Why?" Perry point.

"The truth is..." The D Team explain that their dinosaur partners have been gone for a long time and something stole their food break.

"Eh?! Your dinosaur friends are gone missing too?! All my hadrosaur friends are gone missing as well! I'm actually looking for them." Perry explain his side of the story. He said in the instant, all the hadrosaurs switch from adult to chibi form for a break but then all of them dissappear in a flash without a trace.

Everyone getting worried who would do such a thing like kidnapping them but not only that, but why would it stole their food too?

Well anyways, Perry decided to let the human search for them while he head back to Sage and Guardian Theo's side to wait.

"Don't worry. We'll definitely find them!"

After a few more walks, they come across Sue, one of the Wind Guardian Trio. Right now she's in the middle of relaxing in a nearby riverside stream. "Hm?"

"Hey! That's... Sue, is it?" Dr. Z.

"Irk! That voice..." Sue turn her head to find Dr. Z who she really hates along with his gang but she calm down after she caught her eyes on the D Team... however there's no sign of Cera anywhere.

Knowing that the Alpha Gang could get preyed on if they accidentally provoke her, they pressure the D Team to talk to her instead.

Max and Rex vote for Zoe to go which she hesitant but decided to try since she's a girl and Cera's her best friend too. Zoe take the first step towards Sue. "Um... Sue, have you seen something fast pass by?"

"Something fast...? Actually, I saw something a few seconds ago. It headed across the stream." Sue answered.

"Across the stream, right? Guys, it's across the stream! Let's go! Thanks, Sue." Zoe thanked the female Secret Deinonychus and they resume.

After they've gone out of sight, Sue tilt her head curiously. "I wonder Cera could be? Anyways, that girl, Zoe right? She looks like she's good friends with Cera if I recall. Alright, while Brother Dino and Dano are away on duty, maybe I should watch over them in the meantime."

Decided, Sue jump from tree to tree to watch over her" little sister's" friends.

**XXX**

After getting Sue's info, The D Team and Alpha Gang continue across the river stream. Just then, Max spotted 2 empty food containers. It was filled with food before but now it looks like it's been eaten.

"Hey! This is Cera and Towa's food containers!"

"Ah! Someone ate it!" Zoe.

**"**Guys, look over there!" Rex point ahead.

"It's a cave!" Perry exclaim.

"Terry and the others must be in there!" Dr. Z said.

"And the thief must be in there too." Ursula flare up.

"Let's go then."

**(IN THE CAVE)**

Inside the cave, all the hadrosaurs, some Grass Dinosaurs with the D Team and Alpha Gang dinosaur partners are all tied up.

As for the culprit, it's revealed to be a young Velociraptor sharpening its claws. It's Reddish-brown in color with feathers on its arms.

The captured dinosaurs all shiver in fear. As for Terry, Spiny and Ace, they kinda irritated that they got captured like morons.

The young Velociraptor turn its head, heading towards Paris, shivering in fear while drooling.

**"**Ahh! Don't eat me! Chomp! Ace! Help me!" Paris cried.

"Stop right there! If you want to eat, then eat me instead!" Chomp yell.

In response, the Velociraptor halt and glare at Chomp with piercing red eyes! Making Chomp scared and retaliates saying he change his mind!

"Anyways, forget what I said! I don't taste good at all! You never know what I taste like from all the weird things I chew on! You'll get a stomachache!"

While the Velociraptor listen to the Triceratops blabbering... "Yawn~ Chomp!"

"Kyaa! No I'm getting eaten! Help me, Zoe!" Paris got bitten but only getting light chews while feeling it's tongue and saliva.

Suddenly...

"Paris!"

The dinosaurs turn to the direction of the voice. The D Team and Alpha Gang dinos cry in tears!

"Everyone! You came to rescue us!"

**"**Terry, Spiny and Tank are tied up! Zander.

"Chomp and Ace too!" Max.

"But Paris is attacked!" Zoe exclaim in shock!

"It's a Velociraptor! A young one too. That's our culprit?" They were shock to find out that the culprit was small and a young one for that matter. "Anyways, don't eat our partners, alright?"

The Velociraptor young look at Rex and sees a vision of an animal in him, a fox. It drop Paris and started staring at him with glowing red eyes and drools.

"Eh?! It's drooling... H-hey! I'm not food, okay! You can't eat me, got it? I'm not for eating!" Rex try to calm it down before it's his turn to target.

It turn to Ursula next. The animal vision it sees is a Flamingo. "I-I'm not food either!"

Next is, Ed. His animal is a Bear. "Don't eat me. It'll give you bad taste!

Then, Zander. His animal is a Donkey. "No! Not me too! Like Ed, I taste bad!"

Then Max. His is a Billygoat. "Don't I'm not food too!"

Dr. Z's last. His is a Yak. "N-Neither am I! OK? Unlike other animals or dinos, people aren't for eating. Do you comprehend?"

Seeing them all together in one place made the young Velociraptor drooling even more like falling waterfall!

"Gah! It's drool's gushing out like a waterfall!" Rex.

"Th-That's right! We're not scary - or food! So... Please~!" Zoe try last to calm it down.

Unfortunately like the others, the animal it sees in Zoe was a Jackalope! It's eyes sparkle, imagining it in a feast. It jump up right for her.

**GROWL**

Everyone scream that they're going to be that baby's food! "Stay away! Don't eat us!"

Just then before they could be attacked while the dinosaurs still left tied up, helpless. Sue came in front of them shocking everyone.

"Ah!" The Velociraptor's eyes became hearts and stop on front of the female Deinonychus.

"Now there, little one. Heel down." Sue said.

"Lady Sue! Oh oh oh~!" He dance around Sue and sits down obediently.

"Thank you."

The humans were left with questions why would it dance around Sue.

"Me Dill! Me a Velociraptor!" The Velociraptor suddenly introduce in a male babyish voice.

"Oh! It talked!" Max.

"In a baby voice too. How cute." Zoe.

"Lady Sue come see Dill. Me so happy! Me give feeling through dance!" Dill said affectionately to Sue with a giggle.

"Dance? That means he likes Sue? Right?" Rex.

"Shut up, Fox!"

"Fox?!" Rex became shock to hear a Dinosaur call him in an animal. The Alpha Gang laugh thinking its funny.

"Be quiet, Yak, Flamingo, Bear and Donkey!" Dill countered.

"What?!" It's their turn in shock and vice versa.

"Um... Please Dill, don't eat our partners. They're our precious friends." Zoe said.

"Quiet, insolent Jackalope!"

Zoe's turn being called an animal name left herself thinking a vision of her in a Jackalope form left her shaking in shock.

"Dill only listen to others stronger than me, Lady Sue, Master Dino, Dano and Sisters." Dill said turning his back on them.

"Dill's sisters? Hmph, I'd like to see who they're are who would raise a sibling like you." Dr. Z snorted.

"Then, me call them." Dill make a loud barking calling for his siblings.

A moment later, 3 older Velociraptors appear from the winds. "Dillon!" The 3 cried in female voices.

"Big sister Junon! Big sister Pinon! Big sister Kanon!"

The 4 Velociraptors all gather together and hug each other. Then, one of them sees Sue, their Guardian and nudge her siblings to bow.

"Lady Sue!"

"Wow, I can't believe Sue's so popular like this." Dr. Z. He always thought of Sue as the weak of Deinonychus Trio but now... She's so strong.

...

After the raptors make acquainted and the dinosaurs release from their bind, Dill short form of Dillon, show his big sisters his hunting skill.

"Wow, you caught all of them yourself? You're growing up super fast!" The youngest Velociraptor sister, Kanon said impress in a girly tone.

"So superior cool." The eldest Velociraptor sister, Junon said in a cool lady-like voice.

"Yes -pipi! Our little brother's awesome -pipi!" The middle Velociraptor sister said in a popping voice.

"Haha~" Dill giggle.

The trio Velociraptor sisters then turn to the human's to talk.

"Anyways, let's introduce ourselves, OK~ I'm Kanon Velociraptor, the youngest sister! Kano-pero!" Kanon bonk her head and stick her tongue cutely.

"I'm Junon Velociraptor, the eldest sister. Superior Cool!" Junon said cooly.

"Pipi~! I'm Pinon Velociraptor! The popping star and middle sister! Nice to meet you -pipi!"

"N-Nice to meet you too..."

The humans each thought of each Velociraptor sisters. They comment that each of them are different with very unique personalities. Junon is cool, Pinon is energetic and Kanon is girly-cute.

"We apologize that our dear brother for the trouble he caused. He's still a young one learning to hunt." Kanon said to all the dinosaurs Dill caught.

"Sowwy." Dill bow.

"It's alright. It's only natural." The dinosaurs respond back accepting the apology then all the hadrosaurs left the cave to return to where Perry and their Grass Guardian waiting while the main six stay back with their partners.

After that fiasco, all of them including the Velociraptors exited the cave and all head back to the Windy Plains.

As they head back, Dill explain the reason why he did the kidnapping and stealing the human's food. Dill said he was only practicing to hunt while acting as a vicious hunter just like what his sisters did before him. The other reason was he wanted to prove how good he become to get his sisters attention and wish to grow up like them. Also the reason why Dill called the D Team and Alpha Gang referred as animal names was because since he was raised by his dinosaur sisters, they taught him that if they ever come across humans in the future, they perceive them what animal they should take respect for the one stronger than themselves.

As for Dill's 3 sisters, they told them that after they practice their skills as raptors, they form an idol team unit called "Triangle". The reason was because they heard lots of wonderful stories from the Wind Guardian Trio during their time living with their human partner before they became Guardians of Dainason Kingdom. Their Guardians' female human partner and her daughter love to sing and dance. Watching them made them really happy whether be humans or dinosaurs and that's when the Velociraptor sisters decided to form a team too in performances.

After the D Team and Alpha Gang got back to their spot with their reunited dinosaurs, they decided to do some food gathering for Cera and Towa to make up for Dill eating them from his hunt playing.

"Phew, now that was a tough day!" Max.

"I thought I was going to get eaten." Chomp.

"You're not the only one. I was almost eaten halfway!" Paris protest.

"That's alright, Paris. At least we made it in time. If it weren't for Sue to save us." Zoe comfort.

"Still I can't believe that little raptor called us animal names. I feel humiliated." The Alpha Gang complain while D Team feel a bit the same.

"Anyways, I'm glad Sue arrive before we could get eaten ourselves." Rex.

They know that Deinonychus are ferocious dinosaurs, but because of her and her brothers(if they're here) became partners with Cera's mother, Maia, and Cera herself when younger, they changed into a nice and less ferocious Deinonychus.

"Speaking of Cera, I wonder how she and Towa are doing right now? I hope they're doing alright."

**XXX**

**Hi there! I already completed my other Fanfic, Rainbow Dinosaur's Secret Diary. Now I'm back on track on the way to finish this one.**

**You're all or some were wondering what the D Team and Alpha Gang were doing during Cera and Towa's absence. This is what they were doing then.**

**I have no confidence writting a battle scene but I'll try my best to visualize it until then.**

**Hope you all enjoy it~**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**HunterHQ**

**There can't always be sadness, so of course one must cheer their spirits.**

**That could be a good idea, maybe I'll think about it if I got ideas. As for Cera being descendant from the D Team, that'll be in future chapters.**

**Thanks for some advice from the Fossil Fighter games. I think about it too.**

**For the Secret Dinosaurs thought about Dr. Z, that will be put in future chapters. While the cyborg or robot dinosaurs, maybe I should put it in if it's good enough.**

**Finally, thanks for reading the Secret Diary fanfic too!**

**Anonymous**

**I don't think the past and future Secret Dinosaurs will meet. And probably I have something in mind in case Dr. Z did try to change the past Secret Dinosaurs fate.**

**Noobmaster**

**The team's dinosaurs did have conversations with their partners thanks to the translator installed in their Dinoshots.**

**I did wrote Therizinosaurus and Deinonychus Trio that they can switch to chibi then adult and vice versa with the help from Gaffer Miku's power. **


	18. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

This page is just my author note for now. I'm now in depths of despair. I realize I don't have the talent or right to continue writing.

I'm sorry everyone, I'm going to put this story on hold until I get my spirits back up again.


End file.
